


Kurogane's One True Love-Rewritten

by Sara1991



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Dimension Travel, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Making Love, Molestation, Mystery, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: This is a rewrite of an older story of mine. I'm rewriting this because of mistakes I had found; So I'm editing it to the best of my ability...Now fixing up using GrammarlyKurogane has his one true love back in his life & he makes no plan on ever losing her again. Yuko, after sending some new members to the group, ends up turning just disappearing & nobody can get in contact with her…not even Mokona. & in an unknown turn of events, everyone in the group has become immortal.PLZ NOTE I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA CHRONICLES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY & CHARACTERS I CREATE!
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Tami (OC), Kurogane/Kari (OC), Nami (OC)/Mamoru (OC) (Sexual), Nami (OC)/Neji (OC), Ryou (OC)/Momo (OC), Sakura | Tsubasa/Syaoran | Li Tsubasa, Tomoyo of Nihon Country/Hojo (OC)





	1. Chapter 1

Kurogane-25 x Kari-16

Ryou-22 x Momo-16

Fai-24 x Tami-19

Syaoran-18 x Sakura-18

Mamoru-22 x Nami-19 (Purely sexual)

Neji-20 x Nami-19 (Later on)

Mokona

Eclipse

Kipper

Luna

* * *

We start in some room, where Kurogane was making love to a very young-looking girl. He was biting into her shoulder, with his arms on either side of her head.

“Kurogane!!!” The young girl cried and spazzed out, arching against Kurogane as she came--having her final orgasm.

“Kari…” Kurogane groaned as he kept pushing in and out of his young lover. 

“I’m going to cum…” Kurogane grunted, grabbing hold of her hips.

“Please Kurgi--not inside. I’m not ready to become pre-pregnant yet…” The girl panted out, pretty much out of breath as she held onto his shoulders.

The young girl’s name is Kari; she’s a half-witch/half-human princess, running from a life she doesn’t want.

Kurogane was about to cum. 

He somehow managed to pull out and started rubbing his aching shaft--until she put her lips to him and started sucking--making him cum that way. 

He held her head still on him, making her swallow everything when he came.

After he finished, Kurogane fell next to Kari, pulling her up to lie next to him.

She started shivering, so Kurogane, while panting, covered the two of them before holding onto her very protectively.

Now, Kurogane was twenty-five, and Kari was only sixteen--but neither cared; they were deeply in love. She was Kurogane’s world, and he would do anything to keep her safe; he would also do anything for her.

They had just made love for the first time; she was now slowly starting to fall asleep. 

Sure, he had sex multiple times before--with random girls for release-. But Kari meant everything to him. And this was her first time--period; he had just taken her virginity--her innocence.

“I love … you Kurogane.” Kari said softly, yawning in between words.

“I love you too Kari--my Kari.” Kurogane said with a smile as he gently kissed her forehead.

“Thank you.” Kari said, yawning more and more.

“For what?” Kurogane asked, confused, gently pulling her small, naked body up against his larger, muscular body a little more so she could rest her head more comfortably against his shoulder.

“For being my first--for taking my virginity. I--di-didn’t want it to be him…” Kari said softly as she held onto him, tears slowly escaping her eyes.

“Hey, don’t cry. I won’t ever let him--or anyone ever come take you away from me. And I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again. You are mine, and I’m never letting you go. I’m not losing you again; I’ve already lost you one too many times.” Kurogane said, looking at her as he held her even tighter.

“Kurgi … you never lost me…” Kari said softly, fading into a deep sleep. 

“Yes, I did. I lost you twice for sure. And I came very close to losing after that. I’m not losing you again.” Kurogane said seriously, pulling her up to kiss her passionately, holding onto her tightly; her breasts pressed perfectly against his chest.

When he pulled away, she smiled softly at him before laying her head on his chest again; not long after that, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

** Kurogane’s P.O.V.: **

“Kari…” I said to myself as I held onto her protectively.

She is my everything, my world. Huh--I used to think that about Tomoyo. But that all changed because of one night.

Yeah--we ended up becoming completely drunk and had sex; afterward, she freaked out.

She did eventually calm down, and she never blamed me for it; she didn’t try calling rape or saying I pushed her into it or anything like that. She was freaked out because she was engaged to a different man, and she really loves him. 

Oh, and no, I didn’t cum inside of her so she wouldn’t become pregnant.

So needless to say, after that, the gang and I left and never turned back. And that’s when I was reintroduced to Kari--after a few new worlds anyways. 

And she’s not the only one who joined our group; she came with her three demon cats, Eclipse, Saturn, and Kipper. We also got Ryou, Tami, Mamoru, Nami, Momo, and Neji. Oh, and Sakura came back as well.

When we first started, it was just me, Fai, Syaoran, and the Cream Puff--then we met the others.

We first met Ryou and his sister Tami in some world where the mafia had taken over. They had lost their entire family and had nothing left to keep them there--like many others there. 

So, because of those reasons, Yuko showed up and offered to let them travel with us. Actually, she came to say that the world we were in just wasn’t safe and that we were to go to the next world. That was when Tami started begging to let her and Ryou travel to a different world.

Yuko agreed as long as they paid the price; they both agreed and paid the price.

Ryou’s price was the prized gun that he got from his dad to protect his family when he was killed several years before. 

Tami’s price was a necklace her grandma gave her when she was two.

Ryou is a brilliant kid at twenty-two with short blonde hair and blue eyes. The clothes he normally wears are a pair of light blue, blue-jeans, a blue and white T-shirt, a dark blue choker, and blue tennis shoes.

Tami is also a pretty smart kid at nineteen with shoulder brown hair and blue eyes. She usually wears a _mint_ green and _tomato_ red (I call them green and red) dress with red leggings, a bracelet on each wrist, a cross necklace, and dark green tennis shoes. 

Three worlds later, in a world where everything is happiness and rainbows-- That’s where we met Mamoru; he hated it there. 

He started out as a great guy and all; in the end, he just turned out to be an ass.

Mamoru was a decently smart guy at twenty-two with short dark blue, almost black hair, and dark brown eyes. He usually wears a lot of very dark colors as he’s not allowed to wear anything black; the items are baggy sweatpants and a large, baggy shirt with tennis shoes. 

But anyway, he came to Yuko and asked that she get him out of that world; she said she would allow him to travel worlds with us, but not sit still. He agreed, and his payment was some poster that he snuck in with someone called Marilyn Manson.

And then Sakura came back with two other girls: Momo and Nami.

Needless to say, it was a shock to see Sakura again--especially since her hair grew out a little; it was now down to her shoulders. She got bored of just sitting at home, and--apparently, she missed us. Her new payment is the same as Syaoran’s; she can no longer stay in one world for more than a certain amount of time--until Yuko says otherwise.

Momo and Nami are sisters from a world we visited about four or five worlds before Kari’s homeworld.

Their world was plagued by drought, famine, sickness, and war; it was so bad that we could not help to fix it. Sure, we tried to help; we didn’t get anywhere with it, especially with its people fighting us every step of the way.

Nami and Momo didn’t leave their world when we did; they couldn’t. They are their world’s princesses; they had their royal duties to attend to. They also had to make sure their people were still striving.

Anyway, three worlds later, along with Sakura; Nami, and Momo, arrived in the world we had landed in. Their world collapsed and imploded inwards on itself; so, Yuko gave pity and let them travel with us.

Nami is a smart girl at eighteen with long orange hair and brown eyes. Her payment was her precious diamond-studded hair-band collection. She usually wears a slim, dull green dress with dull green dress slippers and a different colored headband each day.

Momo is a little slower than her sister at sixteen with long dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Her payment was her first-ever prize-winning painting. Her usual clothes are a pink and peach shirt that reveals just a little bit of her stomach, a pair of what she calls baggy hip-hugger pants that are pink with peach-colored dress slippers.

And finally, we have Kari. 

I knew her when we were younger--before my parents were killed.

I first met her when she was four, and I would’ve been thirteen. Yes, I’m nine years older than her. 

She was a good kid back then. But that’s all she was--a kid. But she and her mother stayed with us for about two years before heading off to wherever. I’m guessing their homeworld.

Anyway, during those two years, I got to really know her. She was still only a child, but I noticed she was a lot wiser than other kids her age. And for some strange reason, I felt the need to protect her. I became extremely protective of her--much like now. And then I never saw her again--not until a few worlds ago.

She’s definitely not a little child anymore; she became a beautiful young woman. I certainly couldn’t believe my eyes when I first saw her again. Actually, I didn’t recognize her at all; I didn’t think it was her until I saw her again--a few hours later.

Anyway, Kari is now sixteen with long blood-red hair with black streaks going through it and purple eyes. She is half-witch on her mother’s side and half-human on her father’s side. 

Like I said before, she’s very wise for a girl of her age--but she’s not very bright. Whatever; It doesn’t matter to me. I still love her--no matter how smart she is or isn’t.

When she was younger, she couldn’t correctly pronounce my name--at all; so, she started calling me, “Kurgi.” It’s easier for her, so I let her; I still do--she still does to this day. Granted, now, she can actually say my name correctly. That was evident by her screaming for me when I finished her up...

Anyway...

It drives Fai and the Cream Puff crazy--which doesn’t bother me one bit; I actually get a chuckle out of it.

I think it bothers them because it pisses me off when they give me nicknames--but not her. 

It pisses me off when they call me “Kurgi.” That’s her nickname for me; she’s the only one who gets to call me that. However, those two--being them, found new nicknames that drive me crazy. But they make Kari giggle; she has the cutest little giggle.

Her payment was her ability to travel from world to world; she used to be able to do that on her own. However, she wasn’t the greatest at that--being only half-witch, it took a lot of energy. She also gave some other things up--she knows things others don’t.

She also has three demon cats who came with her; they all had the same payments. They had to give up their ability to transform whenever they pleased; they are now only allowed to change when necessary.

I want to ask her to marry me and settle down somewhere--but nobody can get a hold of that damn witch to ask her. 

Kari and her cats can stop and stay wherever they want--and thanks to her, so can I. The rest of the gang, however, need the witch’s permission. 

Kari seems to really like them, and everyone seems to want to stay together. But as I’ve already said, that damn witch isn’t responding to any of us--not even Cream Puff.

I suppose I should explain how we met everyone and all the adventures we’ve had up until tonight.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“Kurgi… I’m cold…” Kari mumbled in her sleep, weaving her legs in with his.

Kurogane just smiled warmly at her before covering her up; he took her hand in his and tangled their fingers together before falling asleep himself…


	2. Chapter 2

“Kurogane, are you alright?” Syaoran asked as they stood in the back area of Tomoyo’s home, ready to head off to the next world.

“Yeah, I’m fine; it just wasn’t meant to be. She’s engaged to be married; and she’s happy. Besides, she was my master; I should’ve never tried anything with her in the first place.” Kurogane said as he held his head; he was a little hungover.

“But you love her…” Mokona said sadly.

“No…that’s the thing; I don’t. I love someone else…someone I’ll probably never see again. Last night was a mistake…a drunken mistake.” Kurogane explained as he looked onwards.

** Flashback: **

The gang had landed in Kurogane’s homeworld of Nihon about two days ago; they would be leaving tomorrow.

But they were spending their time at Tomoyo’s and her sister’s home.

“So what’s your big news Tomoyo?” Fai asked eagerly; she had mentioned earlier that she had news.

“Yes. Well… I’m engaged.” Tomoyo said as a tall guy with long, light brown hair and brown eyes walked in.

“Everybody, I would like you to meet my betrothed, Hojo. He is the prince of the East side.” Tomoyo said softly, introducing her fiancé.

“Oh, congratulations!” Syaoran, Fai, Mokona, and even Kurogane cheered.

“Thank you so very much. Hojo, these are some of my friends; this is Syaoran, Fai, Mokona and the very famous Kurogane.” Tomoyo said, introducing everyone with a smile.

“It’s very nice to meet you all; Tomoyo has told me so much about all of you…especially you, Kurogane. Thank you so much for keeping her safe all of this time.” Hojo said, looking at Kurogane with a smile that was fake as hell. 

Hojo was very jealous of Kurogane; he knew that they’ve had a sexual relationship before and was afraid they still had something going on. Tomoyo had told him everything after getting to know each other a little more; she promised there was nothing more between the two.

“It’s very nice to meet you as well.” Syaoran, Fai, and Mokona said with smiles.

“Likewise. I leave tomorrow; so make sure you protect her with your life from now on.” Kurogane said, standing up as he drank some sake.

“Don’t worry; I will…after I get back in two days. I have to go to other areas to discuss a treaty. But then I will be back and will never leave her side again.” Hojo said simply as he stood next to Tomoyo.

“Unless you have to leave for work.” Tomoyo corrected him.

“Yes, well, I wanted to discuss that with you. I would like to take you with; if you wouldn’t mind that is.” Hojo said, kneeling while holding onto her hands.

“She can’t; she can’t leave her home unless it’s for a mission trip to help someone or an absolute emergency. It is her duty.” Amaterasu, Tomoyo’s older sister, said, walking into the main area.

“Yes, of course. Well, I guess I’ll be by your side at all times except for when I have to work. But that’ll all change when you have our children; then I’ll find a way to stay close to you.” Hojo said, standing up to kiss his lover--who would soon belong to him, not Kurogane.

Meanwhile, while all this was going on, Kurogane was drinking like a horse.

“Well anyway, you should be headed out now. You don’t wish to be late and make the others mad; you won’t get peace between our two areas if you’re late.” Amaterasu said thoughtfully as she walked back inside.

“Yes of course. I’ll see you in just a few days; it was nice meeting you all.” Hojo said before kissing Tomoyo very passionately, before heading out.

** Later That Evening: **

Amaterasu had retired to her room for the night, as did Syaoran and Fai; Mokona spent the night with Amaterasu.

Kurogane and Tomoyo were left up alone, drinking, while Soma stood there watching.

“So…how are you doing?” Kurogane asked, looking into his drink.

“I’m good. How are you? How’s your arm?” Tomoyo asked, looking at a wall.

“I’m fine--just traveling around with the kid, mage and Cream Puff. My arm’s just fine; it’s really strong. Hojo seems like a great guy.” Kurogane said simply and a bit sarcastically, as he downed his drink.

“That’s good; and he is. We met about a year ago and we’re getting married in a few months. And there’s something else…” Tomoyo started, but Kurogane decided he had had enough.

“Well, I’m going to go to bed now. If I sit here any longer, I’m not going to be able to get up in the morning to leave for the next world. Have a good night princess. Make sure she doesn’t get too drunk; you know how she can get.” Kurogane said, standing up, before walking past Soma.

** Three Hours Later: **

Soma wasn’t able to get Tomoyo to stop drinking; she drank until she couldn’t walk straight.

Soma had put Tomoyo to bed and sat there for a little bit to make sure she went to sleep, instead of sneaking off elsewhere. 

After about twenty minutes of Tomoyo laying there, with her eyes closed, unmoving, Soma got up and went to bed herself.

However, after Soma went to bed, Tomoyo, being sneaky, snuck over to Kurogane’s room.

“Hehehe; Kurogane, wake up.” Tomoyo giggled as she started pushing at his arm.

“Wh-what? What’s wrong? Is everything alright?” Kurogane asked, immediately sitting up.

“Nothing’s wrong; everything’s just fine--just like you.” Tomoyo said, climbing on top of Kurogane, who was shirtless and just in his boxers.

“Oh god; you’re drunk. Ok Tomoyo, you’re drunk--let’s get back to your room.” Kurogane sighed as he tried to sit up.

“NO! I don’t want to go back to my room. You’re leaving later and I want you. Come on Kurogane…please me; please your master. I’m going to be married in just a few months and you’re leaving and who knows when you’ll be able to come back here. I won’t be a free woman much longer; this is my last chance to have some fun before that.” Tomoyo said very clearly for a drunk woman.

“Tomoyo, if we do this, you’ll just regret it later…” Kurogane sighed as he tried to sit up again, but she pushed him back down.

“I know how to get you started…” Tomoyo started as she leaned down and started to gently kiss his neck while rocking her pelvis against his.

“Tomoyo--really? Fuck my life…” In his drunken stupor, Kurogane growled as he lost all self-control and grabbed onto her hips.

And that’s how their night went; they ended up fucking like crazy rabbits.

When Tomoyo drinks too much, much like that night, she becomes super horny and, for some reason, is only attracted to Kurogane.

Now, Kurogane normally ignores her advances--but tonight, he was also extremely drunk. But he couldn’t have been too bad off as he was able to pull out and ejaculate elsewhere.

Another reason--other than being drunk--Kurogane fucked Tomoyo was because he didn’t like Hojo. However, with that being said, he doesn’t have any romantic feelings for Tomoyo. 

Even though he didn’t like Hojo, Kurogane doesn’t think he’s a horrible person; he wishes Tomoyo the best in her endeavors.

But anyway--that night they fucked and then passed out next to each other.

** The Next Morning: **

“Ahhh!!” Soma screamed when she found Kurogane and Tomoyo passed out next to each other--naked; as soon as she screamed, the two woke up right away.

“What the hell?” Kurogane asked, holding his head. You know he had too much to drink when he was hungover; Kurogane rarely ever gets hungover.

“Ahhh!!” Tomoyo screamed when she realized where she was and what she did.

“Will you two wenches stop screaming?!” Kurogane yelled, frustrated; he was pissed off at himself that he let it go that far again.

“How could this happen? And right now?” Tomoyo asked as she gathered her clothes and got dressed

“How else? You both got extremely drunk…” Soma said in a bored tone of voice.

“Aren’t you supposed to make sure shit like this doesn’t happen?” Kurogane asked as he slipped his boxers on under the covers so that Soma didn’t see anything.

“I tried; I put her to bed, waited until I was sure she was asleep and went to bed!” Soma yelled furiously.

“Well, obviously she wasn’t…” Kurogane said, annoyed, through gritted teeth as he got dressed.

“Well…shut up! I know this now!” Soma yelled, very embarrassed.

“Tomoyo… I’m sorry; but you did come into my room; and I did try to stop you. However, for such a small thing, you’re pretty strong…” Kurogane explained, looking at her.

“It’s not your fault--I’m really not as strong as you. So, if you say I was able to keep you down, or something; and you couldn’t resist me like you normally can--I probably used my magic. So, I’m sorry. You leave today, correct?” Tomoyo asked.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Kurogane answered.

“Well then, I do hope you come back to visit. Next time without the alcohol. But anyways, to my point; I now relieve you of your duties of being my bodyguard; you’re now free to do and go whatever you please.” Tomoyo said, looking at Kurogane, shocking both him and Soma.

“Tomoyo…without you I have no purpose…” Kurogane said, still in shock.

“You don’t really believe that; I know you don’t. And of course you do; you always have someone you can protect. And this is something I’ve been sitting on for awhile now. I was going to tell you the other day…but I couldn’t. Anyways, we’d better get out to the dining area; I think I smell breakfast. Plus, I’m sure everyone is already up and waiting.” Tomoyo said, heading out, leaving Kurogane and Soma behind.

** Elsewhere: **

“Sounds like they’re up now…” Amaterasu said, drinking her tea.

“Sounds like they figured out what they did last night.” Fai said with a mischievous smile, drinking his tea that Amaterasu had brought him.

“Does this happen often?” Syaoran asked, looking at Amaterasu.

“Only when they both get extremely drunk; that’s why they do their best to not drink so much when they’re around each other. I don’t believe that either of them has actual feelings towards each other. Morning; would you like some tea?” Amaterasu explained and then asked when Tomoyo, Soma, and Kurogane walked out after about fifteen minutes of screaming and yelling.

“Ooohh! Kuro-Pu and Tomoyo were very naughty!” Mokona exclaimed happily.

“Shut up!” Kurogane exclaimed, angry and hungover.

“Well, I certainly hope you got that out of your system little sister.” Amaterasu said, smiling, handing the three of them tea, also causing Tomoyo to blush like crazy.

“Did you all hear?” Tomoyo asked softly, very red in the face.

“Yep!” Fai said with a smile, looking over his teacup.

“Ok everyone; that’s enough now. This is something that’ll stay between us; unless Tomoyo wishes to tell Hojo. Now eat up; you all leave very soon.” Amaterasu said as breakfast was served to everyone.

** Half an Hour of Awkward Silence Later: **

“So Tomoyo, dear little sister; did you tell him?” Amaterasu asked, looking at Tomoyo.

“Yes; I relieved him of his duties as my bodyguard.” Tomoyo said, looking at her older sister.

“Oh, well, that’s good--but that’s not what I was talking about.” Amaterasu said, giving Tomoyo a look, getting Kurogane’s attention.

“Oh no, I haven’t told him that yet. I think I was going to tell him last night--but stuff got in the way…” Tomoyo said as Amaterasu stood up.

“Tell me what?” Kurogane asked, looking up right away.

“Well, if I were you, I’d tell him now; they leave in fifteen minutes. Well, as always--it was good to see you all. I do hope to see you again.” Amaterasu said as she got up and left.

“Ok, tell me what? Tell me now.” Kurogane said, becoming annoyed as he stood up.

“You guys better get your things before its time to leave. Kurogane, please follow me; I’ll tell you on the way to get your things.” Tomoyo said softly as she got up, followed closely by Kurogane.

“So, what the fuck is going on? What are you being so secretive for?” Kurogane asked, pissed off.

“This.” Tomoyo said, holding up an older looking necklace; it was a yin and yang pendant.

“Whe-where did you get that?” Kurogane asked in shock; he knew the necklace well, as it once belonged to him.

“This belonged to you, did it not?” Tomoyo asked softly--for several reasons.

“Yes. How did you get that? I gave that to…” Kurogane started to explain but was interrupted by Tomoyo.

“To a young girl named Kari?” Tomoyo asked, setting Kurogane off.

“How do you know about Kari?” Kurogane asked, becoming furious; he hadn’t seen or heard of or from Kari in ages.

“Kurogane--if it has to do with you, I know about it. Remember? Kari, even though she’s quite a bit younger than you and probably had no clue about love back then--you fell in love with her. That’s why you gave her your necklace when she had to leave and go back to her world with her mother. She, in turn, gave you her favorite hair ribbon. Her mother passed away some time ago.” Tomoyo explained.

“And you know that, how? Because last I knew, that had nothing to do with me--so, you couldn’t have learned it from me.” Kurogane said, annoyed.

“She stopped by a while ago--I think about four months ago. Kurogane, I think she’s in some kind of trouble; but I don’t know what--other than I think she’s being abused. She lives with her father and the man that her father chose for her. She’s not happy about all that; she says there’s nothing she can do. She’s half-witch and her dad has a witch hunter guy; he can find her wherever she goes--even if it’s a different world. And it’s worse when she does that; she’s not very strong--being only half-witch and half-human. But whenever she travels to a new world she becomes so exhausted; it drains her so much. If she were able to travel worlds like her mother had, she might be able to get far enough away; but she can’t. I met the witch hunter--and her betrothed…” Tomoyo said softly, making a face, getting Kurogane’s attention.

“What’s wrong with her betrothed?” Kurogane asked right away.

“I’m not a hundred percent sure; the only thing I do know is that he’s dangerous; and on their wedding night, whether she wants it or not, he’s going to take her virginity. If I could send you directly to her world I would; but I can’t--and neither can Mokona. Umm--she asked about you; asked if you were still alive. She wanted to return this to you. If she didn’t give it back, her dad would rip it off her neck by force and destroy it; she didn’t want that. She says she misses you very dearly--and hopes to be able to see you one last time. I’m pretty sure they’re going to use her to get her pregnant and then kill her. I hope you’re able to find and save her; she’s such a sweet girl--and you deserve happiness. Oh, it looks like it’s time for you to go now. Goodbye Kurogane.” Tomoyo said softly before gently kissing him on the cheek.

“Kari…” Kurogane mumbled to himself, concerned.

** End Flashback: **

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Syaoran asked again.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Kurogane said, annoyed.

“So, who’s this sweet girl Tomoyo was telling you about?” Fai asked, concerned.

“Her name is Kari!” Mokona chirped as they walked along.

“Who’s Kari?” Syaoran asked, looking at Kurogane.

“She’s just an old friend--who may or may not be in danger. Now drop it; let’s get a move on it.” Kurogane said as they went looking around a dangerous area…


	3. Chapter 3

Once the gang landed in the next world, they stared in shock; the world called Troit was a horrible place overrun by gangs. 

Originally, Troit was a lovely place for families to live. However, in the last few years, gangs rose up, took over everything, and killed anyone who disobeyed them--or stood in their way.

“What is this place?” Fai asked, looking around.

“I don’t know--but I’m glad Sakura’s not here; it doesn’t look like a very safe place.” Syaoran said, looking around.

“No, it doesn’t.” Kurogane said a bit out of it; he couldn’t stop thinking about what Tomoyo told him. About Kari, and how she felt she was in danger--or being abused.

“Kurogane, are you sure you’re alright?” Syaoran asked once again, concerned.

“This Kari girl must be special.” Fai said calmly as he looked at Kurogane.

“Is she the girl you’re really in love with?” Mokona asked, snapping Kurogane out of his thoughts.

“Shut it!” Kurogane exclaimed, grabbing Mokona and squished him in his hands.

“Kurogane, calm down; he’s just asking a question. He’s worried about you; we all are. This Kari girl--she’s important to you; that’s obvious. But it’s also obvious that you care for her--so much so that you might even love her.” Fai said, taking Mokona from Kurogane.

“There’s just one problem with what you’re saying…” Kurogane said gruffly.

“And what would that be?” Fai asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

“You don’t know anything. Even if I did love her, it wouldn’t work between us; she’s nine years younger than me.” Kurogane said, looking directly at Fai.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t that kind of normal in your world? I mean, weren’t your parents twelve years apart?” Syaoran asked simply, causing Kurogane to look away, blushing.

“Yeah, but that’s different.” Kurogane said, looking around.

“How so?” Fai asked, challenging him.

“Because we’re traveling from world to world--and she’s not here! And even if she were, we’re still traveling from world to world; and most worlds probably wouldn’t approve of that kind of relationship.” Kurogane shot back angrily--and maybe a little hurt.

Fai was going to say something when they saw two people running towards them. One was a guy with short blonde hair and blue eyes, while the other was a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes.

“Hey; what are you doing out here at a time like this?” The guy asked, pretty much yelling at them.

“What are you talking about?” “What’s it to you?” Fai asked calmly while Kurogane asked, annoyed.

“Are you three not from around here?” The girl asked, confused.

“No, we’re travelers. What’s going on here? Why shouldn’t we be out at a time like this?” Syaoran asked, looking at the two.

“Do you have a place to stay?” The girl asked calmly.

“Nope. We were looking for somewhere.” Fai answered politely.

“Are you part of a gang?” The guy asked.

“It’s just the four of us!” Mokona exclaimed happily, popping up from under Fai’s coat.

“What the hell is that thing?!” The two asked, shocked.

“I’m Mokona Modoki! But you can call me Mokona!” Mokona exclaimed happily.

“He’s kind of our mascot.” Fai said simply, with a smile.

“Ok… Well, as long as you’re not part of some murderous gang, you can come stay with us.” The guy said calmly, buy with a sigh.

“Follow us.” The girl said, leading the way, along with the guy.

“Should we trust them?” Syaoran asked quietly.

“Can we trust them?” Kurogane asked seriously.

“Let’s go!” Fai chimed in cheerfully.

“Gahhh… Of course, he would be the one to just go all gung-ho…” Kurogane mumbled, pissed off.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

While following the two, they stopped to pick up their groceries; they had set them down because they had heard the group bickering.

They got to the house about eight or so minutes after that.

“This is a nice place you got here.” Fai said, looking around once they were inside.

“Thank you.” The girl said with a smile.

“Compared to the outside…” Kurogane mumbled.

“Thanks…” The guy mumbled back.

“So…what’s going on here?” Syaoran asked, looking at the two.

“Who are you people?” The guy asked as they all sat down.

“Oh right. My name is Syaoran and these three are my friends and traveling companions.” Syaoran said calmly.

“I’m Fai D. Flowright; but you can call me Fai. You’ve met Mokona already; and this big fellow over here is Kurogane. We’re travelers from other worlds.” Fai said with a smile, causing Kurogane to smack him over the head.

“What the hell mage; they don’t need to know all that!” Kurogane exclaimed, pissed off.

“Ok calm down…they know now; there’s nothing we can do about it. So…who are you two; and what’s going on here?” Syaoran asked calmly--again.

“I’m Ryou and this is my younger sister Tami. It’s just the two of us, seeing as our parents and other siblings have been killed. And that’s because our world has been taken over by gangs; there are too many to count…and several of them have teamed up to become super gangs. And we kind of figured you were from different world, considering you had no clue of what was going on here. And the fact that you’re all dressed differently--even from each other. We’ve had people come here from other worlds before--but they never stay.” Ryou explained, seriously.

“But we can’t blame them; we don’t want to live here either. They all tell us that they were able to travel to different worlds because of a witch. However, they never tell us how to contact her; and we can’t seem to figure it out either. Can you tell us?” Tami asked, pleading with them.

Just then, there was banging on the door.

“Open up! We know you’re in there! Time to pay up!” Some guy yelled on the other side, continuing to bang on the door until it burst open.

“Oh no… It’s Goro…” Tami said softly, slightly scared.

“Go hide; I’ll take care of him.” Ryou said simply, protecting his sister.

“Aww! Ain’t that’s sweet? You're trying to protect your baby sister. Heh? Who the hell are you people; I don’t recognize any of you!” This Goro guy yelled, annoyed.

“What does it matter to you?” Kurogane asked, pissed off, standing up.

“Hey, nice sword. Hand it over.” Goro demanded, holding his hand out.

“No, I don’t think so.” Kurogane said, annoyed; he was already in a bad mood.

“What was that?” Goro asked, pissed off.

“You heard me, Dumb-Fuck.” Kurogane said, extremely pissed, pointing his sword at Goro.

“Now, now, Kurogane; there’s no need for that. Let me take care of him.” Fai said calmly, using his magic to send this Goro to a different area of this world.

“Mage…” Kurogane growled.

“That’s enough now.” Yuko said, appearing out of Mokona’s gem.

“Yuko!” Mokona exclaimed happily.

“You are going to get yourself killed doing that. The world you’re in has too many gangs; there’s no need to stay there. After I leave; Mokona, I want you to take them to a different world. Hmmm?” Yuko said simply, then noticed Ryou and Tami.

“Are you the witch that can help people leave their own worlds?” Tami asked right away.

“I am.” Yuko said simply.

“Ummm… I think we have company coming.” Fai said, looking out the broken door; he saw gangs coming from both directions.

“Please, can you send us to a different world?” Tami asked, begging Yuko.

“We have nothing left here. Those bastards killed our family because they stood up to them; that was four years ago. It’s been just the two of us since then. There’s nothing keeping us here.” Ryou explained seriously, looking at Yuko. 

“Please, if we stay here, they’ll kill us!” Tami cried, pleading with Yuko.

“Fine. But I’m not sending you to a single world just to settle down; you can travel with Syaoran and his group…” Yuko started explaining.

“What?!” Kurogane asked, shocked, and annoyed.

“Yay; more companions!” Fai and Mokona cheered happily.

“The company’s always nice to have.” Syaoran said with a smile.

“Not like we actually have a choice…” Kurogane mumbled.

“However, I require payment.” Yuko explained.

“We don’t have much money…” Ryou and Tami started.

“I don’t require money; I require something of equal value to be able to travel from world to world. I require something that you value the most. Ryou, from you I require the gun your father gave you; and Tami, I require the necklace you received from your grandma. If you cannot give those up, you cannot travel with Syaoran and his group.” Yuko said seriously.

“They’re getting closer.” Fai said, creating some kind of barricade; it would only hold them off for a few minutes--but it would hopefully do.

“Fine…” Ryou said, walking to a safe; he got the gun and had Mokona send it to Yuko.

“Ummm…ok…” Tami said softly as she hesitantly unhooked her necklace and let Mokona send it to Yuko.

“Very well…welcome to the group; you can now travel to different worlds. Oh, it sounds like you all should get going. One of them will explain everything when you land in the next world.” Yuko explained before disappearing.

“Mokona Modoki ready to go!” Mokona yelled happily as it floated up and opened its mouth, sucking everyone up and sending them to a different world.

“What the hell…where the hell did they go?! They were just here! Find them! Find them now!” The gang leaders yelled furiously before glaring at each other.

** Meanwhile: **

The group landed in what looked like a field; Kurogane, Syaoran, and Fai all landed on their butts while Ryou and Tami landed on their faces.

“What the hell was that?” Ryou asked once he got up.

“That was how we travel; Mokona opens its mouth and we leave. Simply speaking, we’ll be here for however long Yuko says. I don’t think this world is really anything; it just looks like fields for miles…” Syaoran explained, looking around.

“No power here; I also don’t sense any danger!” Mokona exclaimed happily.

“It means the witch sent us to this world for what?” Kurogane asked, annoyed.

“Probably to explain everything to Ryou and Tami and to get to know everyone.” Fai said happily.

“Feh…” Kurogane mumbled, annoyed as he sat against a tree and closed his eyes.

“What’s his problem?” Tami asked, looking at Syaoran.

“Kurogane… He’s got a bit of a chip on his shoulder--and he doesn’t really like new people; he didn’t like any of us at first.” Syaoran explained, looking at Kurogane.

“But we warmed up to him, and he warmed up to us, didn’t you Kuro-Pu?” Fai exclaimed with a smile.

“Haha! Kuro-Pu! Kuro-Pu!” Mokona exclaimed happily.

“Shut up! My name is Kurogane!” Kurogane yelled, pissed off, getting up; he then started to chase Fai and Mokona around the area, staying close to Syaoran and the others.

“What in the world?” Ryou and Tami asked in shock.

“That’s just how they are. As I said before, I’m Syaoran and I’m eighteen; Kurogane is twenty-five and Fai is twenty-four. As payment for me for something else I have to travel to different worlds, only staying in them for a few days at a time--or for as long as Yuko decides. Kurogane and Fai decided that they would keep me company and are now traveling with me. Just so you are aware, you may see people in the worlds we visit that look like people you may have known or seen from your own world. However, they are not the same person; they just look the same, and they may or may not have the same personality.” Syaoran explained, looking directly at Ryou and Tami.

“Oh, cool. I’m Tami; I’m nineteen and this is my older brother Ryou.” Tami said with a smile.

“I’m Ryou; I’m twenty-two. And as Tami said, she’s my younger sister.” Ryou said simply.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you and have you traveling with us.” Syaoran said with a smile.

“I’d say! It’s always nice to have such a pretty girl traveling with us!” Fai said happily, making Tami blush.

“Mage--get back here!” Kurogane yelled, arms raised in the air with fists, still chasing Fai.

“Oops. That’s my cue.” Fai said calmly as he once again took off.

“Oh, and Fai is a magician with powerful magic powers; Kurogane is a ninja.” Syaoran explained.

“And what of you; what are you?” Ryou asked, looking at Syaoran.

“I was an archeologist. At first it was just to help my father, but he died; so, I took it over. You two?” Syaoran asked.

“I was just a school-girl when the gangs took over…” Tami said softly, sadly.

“I was in college, studying to be a scientist.” Ryou said simply.

“That’s pretty cool. Do either of you know how to fight? I only ask because some of the worlds we visit, knowing how to fight will come in handy.” Syaoran explained seriously.

“Yes, I know how to fight. I also know how to use a gun and knives.” Ryou said simply. 

“I know how to kick-box and use knives and daggers.” Tami said simply.

“Oohh… Pretty and dangerous.” Fai said with a smile.

“Well, that’s always good. Oh, it looks like Kurogane’s calming down.” Syaoran said simply, choosing to ignore what Fai just said.

“He seems like something’s bothering him… I can kind of tell that kind of stuff; I have a sixth sense and can feel what others feel.” Tami said softly.

“Oh, that’s cool. You’re right about something bothering Kuro-Pi.” Fai said simply.

“Keep your damn mouth shut! And it’s Kurogane!” Kurogane snapped, causing Fai to mimic zipping his mouth shut.

“He misses his special friend!” Mokona exclaimed cheerfully.

“Why you stupid creampuff!” Kurogane yelled before chasing after Mokona again.

“If he misses her so much, why doesn’t he go home?” Tami asked, confused.

“She’s not from the same world as he is--and he, I’m guessing, doesn’t know the actual world she’s from.” Fai explained, suddenly serious as they watched Kurogane grab hold of Mokona and squish it between his hands again…


	4. Chapter 4

Since Ryou and Tami joined the group, they had been to two different worlds; they were just getting used to it all when they landed in a world that made Kurogane want to gag.

“Where the hell are we now?” Kurogane asked, looking around.

“I’m not sure…” The others said, looking around as well.

It looked as though they landed in a world filled with nothing but rainbows, unicorns, sparkles, and nothing but what looked like happiness threw up everywhere.

“Hello and Welcome to Fanstasia! I’m Fanny!” Some random lady exclaimed happily, with one of the biggest smiles any of them had ever seen on a person.

“Thank you; we’re travelers, and we just kind ended up here.” Syaoran said politely.

“It’s so great to have you here, in our happy neighborhood! I don’t suppose you have any currency for our land…” Fanny said with a lot of pep, annoying the crap out of Kurogane.

“Thank you…and unfortunately no…” Fai said with a smile.

“How long are you planning on staying in our lovely neck of the woods?” Fanny asked, really starting to piss Kurogane off.

“We’re not sure; a few days maybe.” Syaoran answered politely.

“Ok. Well, here’s a card for each of you. These cards allow you to stay here and get what you need for absolutely nothing for five days, but no more than five days. After that, you’ll need to find a job. And yes, we do this for all of our visitors.” Fanny said with a smile, handing them their cards.

“Thank you!” Everyone in the group, except for Kurogane, exclaimed happily.

“Now, I should tell you, not every place here accepts cards; hotels being the main businesses. However, you can get into any motel you please with these. Here, let me show you to one.” Fanny said as she started skipping ahead.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

They arrived at a decent-sized motel called “The Sparkly Fairy.”

“Ok, here we are. Just go right in and show them your card and tell them what you’re looking for. You’ll notice I gave you two cards; one of them is just for you while the other one is for you and your group, seeing as you’re all traveling together. Once in there, the person who assists you will give you each a key after taking the card. The keys will deactivate when the card deactivates in five days--unless you make a payment. Do any of you have any questions for me?” Fanny asked, all peppy like.

“Yeah, I have a question… Are you always this freaking happy?” Kurogane asked, annoyed, shocking Fanny momentarily.

“Aww! Someone’s a little grumpy! Someone needs to turn that frown upside down and then a hug!” Fanny said with a smile, as Fai hugged a very annoyed looking Kurogane--along with Mokona.

“Oh, it looks as if I need to be going now! Please enjoy your stay! And Mr. Grumpy-Pants, make sure you turn that frown upside down!” Fanny said, heading away.

“Well…let’s get checked in now so I can go lie down for a long while--and hopefully die…” Kurogane said as they walked into the motel.

“Hello, and welcome to The Sparkly Fairy; what can we do for you?” Someone asked very happily, causing Kurogane to nearly fall over.

“Is everyone always this freaking happy all of the goddamn time?!” Kurogane asked, nearly falling over when Syaoran handed the lady the card.

“How many in your party?” The lady asked with a huge smile.

“Five including Mokona.” Syaoran said, including Mokona.

“Ok. I’ll be right back; I just have to make your keys! La la la la!” The lady said happily as she sang and danced into the back to make keys.

“Oh my god, I’m in hell. This is hell, absolute hell.” Kurogane mumbled, looking down as they walked to their room with the keys the lady made for them.

“Oh Kurogane, it’s not so bad.” Syaoran said as they walked the halls.

“No, it’s worse; much, much worse.” A man with black hair and brown eyes said, lurking around the corners.

“Mamoru! I’m sorry about him; he’s just a little upset as of late.” A lady said, smiling as she placed her arms around Mamoru’s shoulders.

“Mom! I’m not upset; I’m sick of this place! All the freaking rainbows, sparkles, rainbows, unicorns, freaking rainbows and all this bullshit happiness! It shouldn’t be like this all the freaking time! Nobody gets mad here! That’s not freaking normal!” This guy, Mamoru, exclaimed, freaking out.

“Well, I like this guy.” Kurogane muttered, looking at Mamoru.

“Come on Mamoru; let’s not disturb the guests anymore.” The lady said with a smile, ushering Mamoru into their room.

“How long do we have to stay in this world?” Kurogane asked as they each claimed a bed.

“I’m not sure; it all depends on when Yuko decides.” Syaoran said calmly, as he laid on his bed, and started thinking about Sakura.

“Hopefully, it’s no longer than five days…” Ryou said, looking at the ceiling; he was exhausted.

“I don’t know; but we should probably start to blend in, don’t you think?” Tami asked, looking at the men.

“I think that’s an excellent idea! Let’s go; I’ll take you! Ryou, do you want to come as well?” Fai asked, excitedly as he and Tami headed to the door.

“No, I’m good; just make sure she’s taken care of.” Ryou said, closing his eyes.

“Will do!” Fai said as he and Tami took off.

“Those two are in some kind of a relationship; you know that, right?” Kurogane asked, somewhat annoyed.

“Yeah, I know; but she’s nineteen, and it’s her life. It’s been her life since she turned fifteen. Just so long as he doesn’t hurt her, I’m all good.” Ryou said before passing out.

“Ok…” Kurogane sighed as he and Syaoran laid there in silence.

About an hour or so later, Fai and Tami showed up, slamming the door open; they shocked Kurogane, Syaoran, and Ryou with a lot of bags of clothes and such.

“We’re back!” Fai exclaimed happily.

“And we brought goodies!” Tami exclaimed happily, passing things out to everyone.

“You have got to be kidding me; I’m not wearing this crap!” Kurogane exclaimed, holding up the outfits that Fai and Tami picked out for him.

“Aww come on Kurogane; we need to blend in after all!” Tami exclaimed, skipping to the bathroom to try on her new dress, while the guys changed out in the main area.

When Tami back out, she was wearing a beautiful rainbow dress with the skirt that twirls when she spins, rainbow leggings, rainbow bracelets, her cross necklace, and rainbow sandals.

Syaoran was wearing a light green T-shirt with a giant tree on the front, green shorts, and green tennis shoes.

Fai was wearing a plain yellow shirt with dark orange jeans and orange tennis shoes.

Ryou was wearing a plain dark blue shirt with light blue jeans, his choker, and blue tennis shoes.

Kurogane--well, it took some convincing--and Mokona saying the stupidest thing about how he bet Kari would wear something like that to blend in if she had to. He changed into a red, blue, and purple shirt with dark blue pants and red and blue boots; he then started yelling and chasing Mokona.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at their door.

“Who could that be?” Syaoran asked, looking at the door.

“I don’t know--should we check it out?” Tami asked, worried as she sat next to Ryou. 

It doesn’t matter who she’s in a relationship with, Ryou will always be the one she goes to for safety.

“It’s Mamoru; we kind of met earlier in the hall. I’m the guy with the crazy mom.” The person on the other side of the door said, indicating he could hear them.

Syaoran was the one who opened the door.

“Can we help you?” Fai asked from behind Syaoran.

“May I come in?” Mamoru asked calmly.

“Sure…” Syaoran said, letting him into the room.

“You said your name was Mamoru?” Ryou asked, looking at Mamoru, who was wearing all dark colors: dark blue sweatpants, dark red shirt, and black boots.

“Yes, and as your friend over there stated, this is pretty much hell…well to people like him and me…” Mamoru said, looking around.

“What do you mean? This place looks absolutely amazing! It’s so pretty and happy! And everyone here is so happy…like all of the time!” Tami exclaimed happily.

“That’s my point; that’s not normal! Ain’t nobody this happy all the time! Sorry about that…it’s just that, I know this ain’t normal. I mean really; do you know of anyone who is happy all of the time? They don’t get mad and start yelling, sad and start crying; they have all sorts of emotions, right?” Mamoru asked seriously, looking at the group.

“He’s correct in saying all that…even creampuff over there gets upset.” Kurogane explained calmly.

“We all know people who get like that? You’re sure people here aren’t like that as well?” Tami asked, confused.

“Yes, I’m sure…well except for me, my mom and siblings. But like you, we’re not from here.” Mamoru explained calmly.

“What part of the country are you from?” Tami asked curiously.

“I’m not from this country; I’m not even from this world like you people. It’s so clear to tell that none of you are from here…considering no matter where you go in this country…or even this world--it’s all the same bullshit. It’s nothing but happiness and all that crap everywhere in this world. And the fact that none of you knew or know any of that tells me you’re not from this world…especially him. Here, even if people aren’t happy, they’re happy. I found all that out when my mom moved us all here when she left my dad because he can’t enter this world whatsoever. Well, actually, I don’t think he can leave his world, period. Anyways, I can tell that none of you are remotely from the same world.” Mamoru explained calmly.

“You’d be wrong there; Tami and I are brother and sister…so we’re from the same world.” Ryou said, looking at Mamoru.

“Well…sorry about that…” Mamoru said sincerely.

“So what are you doing here? What do you want from us?” Kurogane asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I want to know how you all got here…all together. How did a group of people from completely different worlds end up together in the same world?” Mamoru asked, looking at them.

“They’re on a journey together!” Mokona exclaimed, popping out of nowhere.

“What the hell?” Mamoru asked, falling backward.

“I remember you; I sure do! You and your mom and brother and sisters all came to see Yuko!” Mokona exclaimed happily.

“You know me? Who the hell is Yuko and what did mom come to see him for?” Mamoru asked, looking directly at Mokona.

“Yuko is a she! And your mom wanted to get you and your siblings away from a very bad man. Yuko sent you to a different world like she does for Syaoran and the others; except they go from world to world!” Mokona exclaimed, bouncing around.

“So you don’t just stay in one world?” Mamoru asked, confused.

“Nope; we’re travelers and we travel from world to world. But you can’t tell anyone else. Oh, I’m Syaoran by the way.” Syaoran explained and then said, extending his hand to shake Mamoru’s.

“I see… Who are the rest of you?” Mamoru asked, looking at everyone.

“I’m Fai D. Flowright, but you can just call me Fai. And you’ve met Mokona.” Fai said with a smile.

“I’m Ryou and this is my younger sister Tami.” Ryou said, introducing himself and his sister.

“The name’s Kurogane.” Kurogane said simply, laying back on his bed.

“Can I talk to this Yuko lady?” Mamoru asked right away.

“I’ll see if she wants to talk!” Mokona exclaimed happily.

“What do you want to talk to the witch for?” Kurogane asked, annoyed.

“She’s a witch? Well…I suppose that makes sense… I just have some questions for her.” Mamoru said, looking at Kurogane.

“She’s not in right now…try back later?” Mokona asked, looking at Mamoru.

“Sure…” Mamoru sighed.

“Mamoru! Are you here anywhere?” An older woman called out.

“Well, I guess I should get going; mom’s looking for me. See you later, I suppose.” Mamoru said, heading out.

“Yep... See you later.” Syaoran said calmly.

“So, that was weird.” Ryou said, looking at the group.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Kurogane said simply.

“I don’t think he’s dangerous; and I don’t think he’s going to hurt us.” Syaoran said calmly.

“He seems like he’s hurting--or something.” Tami said softly.

“Yeah… So what are we having for dinner?” Fai asked with a smile, changing the subject; he just had a feeling that Mamoru was going to be joining them as a new member of their group.

** Three Days Later: **

They had seen Mamoru quite a few times in the last three days and even became friends--especially him and Kurogane--turns out they have a lot in common; they both hate this world and want out.

For the most part, Kurogane spent most of those three days in their room--waiting to go to a different world. Anywhere but there, would do.

Tami and Fai always enjoyed themselves with the festivities and such; they even made some new friends.

Syaoran and Ryou spent a lot of time in libraries and museums, learning about this place and its history.

When first founded, this world was a sad, desolate place where everyone was depressed, lonely, poor, hungry, or homeless. Many would fight with one another just to survive.

However, after several years of this--twelve long years of all that crap--one person came along. They changed the world’s fundamental dynamics, changing it to the peaceful environment you see today.

After that, nobody was depressed or lonely, as now everyone was friends or friendly. What that means is that wars and murdering were now done and over with--forever. Though it may not be a lot, nobody is poor anymore; so, nobody is homeless or hungry. Famine was erased, and food was and is still never-ending.

To be honest, nobody knows where the rainbows and stuff came from; but they’re there, and they make everything seem so much happier and peaceful. 

This, of course, was thousands of years ago.

“So, creampuff--can we leave this world yet?” Kurogane asked once everyone was back in their room.

“I don’t know--Yuko hasn’t given orders yet.” Mokona said simply, eating some kind of pork bun and watermelon.

“After all I’ve done for you; this is how you repay me?!” The gang heard Mamoru’s mom yelling.

“All you’ve done for me?! What have you done for me? You took me away from a world that I knew, and actually liked, and brought me to this place! A place as fake as Santa Clause! As you’re demonstrating right now, nobody is ever happy all the freaking time!” They heard Mamoru yelling.

“He sounds angry.” Tami said softly.

“Yeah…I wonder what’s going on.” Kurogane said as he sat, bored on his bed.

“Is something wrong?” Syaoran asked, opening the door to see if he could stop the fighting.

“Oh no, nothing at; nothing’s wrong.” Mamoru’s mom said softly with a smile.

“Everything is wrong! I hate it here; I don’t want to stay here anymore!” Mamoru yelled, pissed off.

“Mamoru!” His mother yelled, looking at his Syaoran.

“Can I come in?” Mamoru asked Syaoran.

“I umm--sure…” Syaoran said, unsure, while his mother went to her apartment.

“Thanks. I’m sorry about all that…” Mamoru sighed as he sat down.

“It’s alright. So what’s going on?” Fai asked, confused.

“I can’t stand it here…” Mamoru sighed.

“Maybe I can help you.” Yuko said calmly, appearing out of Mokona’s gem.

“Are you Yuko?” Mamoru asked seriously.

“I am. And you’re Mamoru, son of Maya and brother of Masaya, Miku, Miki, Mika and Mayu.” Yuko answered.

“Yes. You sent me and my family--minus my father to this world. Why?” Mamoru asked seriously.

“It’s what your mother wanted; it’s what she asked for. She wanted to have you live somewhere safe. Are you not happy?” Yuko asked, looking at Mamoru.

“No, I’m not happy here; I hate it here. I was wondering if you could send me back to the world, I’m from originally.” Mamoru asked, looking at Yuko.

“No, I cannot. But I can allow you to travel from world to world, with Syaoran and his group, for a price; if they agree to allow you to travel along with them.” Yuko said, offering Mamoru a deal.

“Ok. Could I travel with you guys?” Mamoru asked, looking at everyone.

“What about your family?” Syaoran asked seriously.

“They want to stay here in this world--I do not. And all we do is fight about it. Please, I just need to get out of here.” Mamoru said, pleading with the group.

“I’d say, let him come.” Tami said calmly.

“It would be nice to not be the new members of the group anymore.” Ryou said, looking at Syaoran.

“The more the merrier!” Fai said, happily with a smile.

“I guess if it’s what you want.” Syaoran said, looking at Mamoru.

“Kurogane?” Mamoru asked, looking at Kurogane.

“I say why not. At least you’re levelheaded and whatnot; you won’t get on my nerves.” Kurogane said calmly, shocking everyone in the group.

“Well then it’s settled; you’ll join them in their travels. But I still require payment of equal value to that of being able to travel from world to world. And no Kurogane, I cannot specifically send you to one world or another. But, I’m sure you’ll see Kari again someday. But anyway, moving on… Mamoru, your payment is your memories of your family and your family’s memories of you. Can you handle that?” Yuko asked seriously.

“………Yes, I can.” Mamoru said after some thinking.

“Good. So you will now travel from world to world. Also, the biggest thing; you will see people in other worlds that look like the people you know or knew in the world you have been living in. But, just so you know they are not the same; they are that world’s version of that person. They may or may not have the same personality; but either way, they will not know who you are. But if that is all, I bid you adieu. Oh, and just so you all know, you will be receiving five more members, including a few pets, to your group in the future from other worlds--and one will leave. No, I cannot tell you who they are, what gender they are, where they are from or when they will join.” Yuko explained calmly before disappearing, causing Kurogane to fall over in frustration.

“Mokona Modoki ready to go!” Mokona exclaimed as it flew up into the air and sucked everyone up into its mouth, sending them to a new world…


	5. Chapter 5

“Now, where the hell are we?” Kurogane and Mamoru both asked, annoyed as they landed in a wooded area.

“In a land with no magic or threats or even people and or animals!” Mokona exclaimed happily.

“Then why the hell are we here?!” Kurogane asked, pissed off, grabbing hold of Mokona and squeezing it between his hands.

“Kurogane, relax; you will soon find out.” Yuko said calmly as she appeared.

“Syaoran?” A voice that sounded a lot like Sakura asked, coming out of nowhere.

“Sakura?” Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona asked in shock when they saw her come into view.

“Syaoran!” Sakura cried out as she ran into his arms, hugging him.”

“Princess?” Fai and Kurogane asked in shock.

“Fai, Kurogane, Mokona; how are you?” Sakura asked, pulling away from Syaoran to hug the three of them.

“Not that we’re not happy to see you, or that you’re here; but what are you doing here?” Syaoran asked in shock.

“I wanted to come travel with you guys again; I missed you all. That, and I was really bored just sitting at home. I promise I’ll be careful and stay out of the way when you’re in fights and such. Let me come back and travel with you again. Yuko said it was fine and I already gave her my payment. So please; let me come back!” Sakura pleaded with Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane.

“Well, she’s already given her payment.” Fai said, looking at Syaoran.

“Fine… But wait; what did you call me?” Syaoran asked, realizing she called him just “Syaoran” instead of “Syaoran-Kun.”

“Syaoran. Why do you ask?” Sakura asked, confused.

“I thought you didn’t remember Syaoran at all.” Fai and Kurogane said in shock.

“That’s because of me.” A voice said, coming from the same direction Sakura came from.

“Nami, Momo?” Everyone except for Sakura asked in shock.

“Hello everyone.” The two said, smiling as they waved.

“What are you doing here? I thought you had to stay back to do your princess duties.” Mamoru said calmly, somewhat shocked, somewhat annoyed; there was starting to become too many people in the group for him.

“Yuko said we could travel now, seeing as our world was pretty much dead except for the two of us.” Momo said softly.

“So you’re Sakura; it’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Tami and this is my older brother Ryou. It’s so nice to finally have other girls here; I was kinda getting sick of being the only girl.” Tami said, going up to Sakura to shake her hand and then hugged Nami and Momo.

“What were your payments to Yuko so that you can travel from world to world?” Fai asked, very interested.

“She made me give her entire prized diamond studded hair bands…half for being able to travel and the other half for Sakura’s memories of Syaoran to be returned.” Nami said, disappointed; she didn’t want to give them up--but she did.

“I had to give her my first ever prized painting that I ever did years ago.” Momo said softly.

** Three Worlds Ago: **

“Well, this looks like a lovely place.” Fai said, looking around.

“It looks like this world is dying.” Tami said, looking around.

“Who are you people? What are you doing here? Where did you come from? Are you here to steal what’s left of our water and food?” A bunch of people asked, coming out of nowhere with pitchforks and such; they seem angry.

“We’re just travelers…” Syaoran started but was interrupted by the villagers.

“Liars; you all lie!” The villagers yelled as they got ready to attack them

“That’s enough!” Two females exclaimed, coming out of nowhere.

“But princesses…” The villagers started.

“No buts; they are telling the truth. In fact, they aren’t even from this world; they fell from an opening in the sky.” Momo said calmly.

The villagers just stood there in silence and shock. 

“Please; come with us travelers.” The orange-haired princess said calmly.

“Yes, come and relax for a while! And villagers; please go rest your weary heads for a while. We realize that all you were trying to do was protect us, yourselves and the village itself. So please rest; you deserve it!” The princess with the blondish-brown hair said with a smile.

“So what brings you to our world?” The orange-haired princess asked once they were behind closed doors.

“Mokona brought us here--but that’s all we can tell you; we go where it takes us.” Fai explained calmly.

“Awww; it’s so adorable!” Momo cried happily.

“Momo, please calm down. You got that from the witch known as Yuko, didn’t you?” The orange-haired princess asked calmly.

“You know of Yuko?” Syaoran asked, shocked.

“And by name, nonetheless.” Ryou and Mamoru said at the same time, while Kurogane stared suspiciously as always.

“Yes… Well, our parents knew of her and told me about her when I was younger. But I’ve never actually met her. And my younger sister doesn’t know about her; she can be a bit--flakey at times. My name is Nami by the way; and this is my younger sister, Momo. And, you travelers are?” The orange-haired princess, now known as Nami, said as she introduced herself and her sister.

“We see…” Mamoru said, sighing. 

“My name is Syaoran, and I’m originally from Clow Country. I started my journey a few years ago in order to save my country’s princess. The thing I held most dear to me was Sakura’s memories of me; she never gained those back. And now I’m not allowed to stay in one world for more then what Yuko allows.” Syaoran explained calmly.

“The name’s Kurogane; I’m originally from Nihon, Japan. I started my journey from world to world a few years ago with the kid--well a clone kid and this idiot. I had to give up my prized sword, which turned out to be fake--but still. My reasoning, however, was to get back to my world…and now I still travel with these two plus extras; now I never want to go back to my home world again.” Kurogane explained stoically.

“I’m Fai, I’m originally from Celes; like my buddy here, I started my journey from world to world with these two and Sakura plus Mokona. My goal was to get away from my world and never return; and now my home world has been completely obliterated. My payment to Yuko was a magical seal that was on my back.” Fai explained calmly, with a smile.

“My name is Ryou and this is my younger sister Tami; and we just started our journey a while ago. We were from a world called Troit which was overrun by gangs and all that. My payment to Yuko was a gun that my father had given me in order to protect my family who are now dead except for Tami.” Ryou explained calmly.

“My name is Tami; as Ryou said, I am his younger sister, and we were from Troit as he already mentioned. My payment to Yuko was a necklace that my grandma had given me years ago. Yuko also said that we could only travel with them, if they said it was ok with all of them. We were lucky enough for them to let us come with them.” Tami explained with a smile.

“My name is Mamoru; I don’t know what world I’m from originally, but when I started traveling with these guys, I was living in a world called “Fantasia.” It was a world of nothing but rainbows, unicorns, glitter and all around nothing but happiness… I also had to get them to agree to let me come in order for Yuko to allow me to travel.” Mamoru said, folding his arms across his chest.

“And I’m Mokona! They wouldn’t be able to travel anywhere without me!” Mokona said happily.

“So, what’s going on here?” Ryou asked, looking at Nami and Momo.

“We’re not sure exactly. Just a few years ago, everything was just fine; we had plenty of food and an endless supply of water. And then a few years ago it all changed!” Momo explained, becoming upset.

“Momo, calm down before you have a panic attack. This started two years ago; we believe it’s because of some weird blue crystal rose we found.” Nami explained calmly.

“Umm… Nami, speaking of the flower crystal…” Momo started.

“What about it?” Nami asked, looking at Momo, who was pointing in some direction. And then a crash was heard.

“Is that the flower?” Fai asked, looking at something in a glass case--until the case broke apart and shattered on the floor, revealing the blue crystallized rose.

“What do you think?” Kurogane asked, smacking Fai over the head.

“Ow! I was just asking!” Fai complained as he held his head in his hands.

“I swear--you ask stupid questions…” Kurogane mumbled, annoyed.

“What is it doing?” Tami asked, hiding behind Ryou.

“I don’t know…” Ryou said, blocking his sister.

“It’s going to Kurogane!” Mokona exclaimed as the flower floated right in front of Kurogane.

“What does it want?” Momo asked softly as she started walking over to them.

“Momo no; stay here. We don’t know what that thing is; or what it’s capable of.” Nami said, holding Momo back.

“It wants Kurogane to take it.” Yuko said, just appearing out of nowhere.

“Yuko…” Mokona started.

“Don’t worry; it’s not dangerous--not to Kurogane anyways. And, while it’s not the cause of the drought in your world, it did speed it up. Kurogane, take the flower; you will find more eventually…in other worlds; they will also need to be gathered. However, it, or I will not explain why until the time is right. But what you need to know at this very moment, is that they are very important, and you will need them for future endeavors.” Yuko explained urgently; that’s the only reason Kurogane reached out and grabbed the damn thing because of how urgent Yuko sounded.

“Here, place it in here and keep it safe; don’t let anyone get a hold of it.” Yuko explained, sending a particular sack through Mokona to Kurogane, that could be easily tied to his belt.

“Will it cause troubles in other worlds when we travel?” Syaoran asked Yuko.

“Not as long as it stays in that sack and doesn’t fall into the wrong hands. And Nami, Momo; it’s so good to finally see you two; your parents told me so much about you two. Nami, you look so much like your father while you Momo, you look so much like your mother. I’m so sorry to hear about them; they were good people.” Yuko explained, and then said to the two princesses.

“Can we travel from world to world with these guys as well?” Momo asked right away.

“I’m afraid not; you two still have duties and your people to attend to here, in your world. I’m sorry about all that. But, if I were to allow you to travel, this group would be the group to be with.” Yuko explained calmly.

“Oh…” Momo said softly and sadly.

“It’s ok; we’ll be ok.” Nami said calmly, placing her hand on Momo’s shoulder.

“Well anyways, I’ll be on my way. As always, call if you need anything.” Yuko said before hanging up.

“So…” The group said in an awkward tone.

“Please follow us; we’ll see you to your rooms for the duration of your stay.” Nami said as she led the way.

“We don’t have much food or water, but we’ll try to make sure you get something.” Momo said with a soft smile.

“Don’t worry about us; we’ll be ok.” Syaoran said seriously.

So they ended up staying in that world for only two and a half days, before heading off to the next world.

“I’m sorry you’re unable to come with us.” Tami said sincerely, sadly, before they left.

“It’s ok. Maybe someday we’ll be able to leave this place…” Both Nami and Momo said with soft smiles before the group left, after saying their goodbyes.

** Back To Present Time: **

“I’m so glad that you two are both here now!” Fai said excitedly as Mokona hugged both of them.

“And, as I said, it’s so good to finally have other girls in the group!” Tami said with a smile.

“We’re so glad to be here.” Nami said with a smile, glancing over at Mamoru, who looked back at her.

“But you’re sure it’s ok we travel with you? We didn’t really ask; we just kind of showed up.” Momo said softly.

“It’s perfectly fine.” Fai said with a smile.

“We’re always happy to have more friends.” Syaoran said calmly.

“Thanks so much.” Nami and Tami said with smiles before Mokona’s eyes popped open.

“Yay! Mokona Modoki ready to go!” Mokona exclaimed happily as it flew up into the sky, ready to send them to the next world…


	6. Chapter 6

When the gang landed at their next destination, they landed outside of a large entryway, leading into a city. 

A short distance from the city was what looked like a dark forest.

“Oh, travelers from another world?” A small female voice asked from behind them.

“What’s it to you?” Kurogane asked as they all turned to look at her.

The girl had long blood-red hair, with black highlights or undertones or streaks--whatever you want to call them--and purple eyes.

“You had better get in town and find shelter soon. It’s almost nightfall; when it becomes dark, the evil demons come out and prey on anyone who may be out. Here, hold out your hands.” The girl said calmly as she placed weird marks on everyone’s hands using a small amount of magic.

“Those marks will allow you into any motel you want—but not hotels. They will also allow you to get whatever food and clothes you need.” The girl said with a small smile.

And then she was gone. Just like that, she ran through the gates and disappeared into a sea of people.

“I wonder who she was…” Kurogane said, squinting a little; she looked very familiar to him.

“Well, she was weird.” Mamoru said, looking onward.

“She was cute.” Tami said, looking onward.

“I agree; she was really pretty. I wish I were pretty like her.” Momo said softly.

“Momo, we’ve gone over this multiple times; you’re very pretty.” Nami said calmly.

“You’re definitely one of the cutest girls I’ve ever met.” Ryou said and then smacked his head; he couldn’t believe he said that out loud.

“You really think I’m cute?” Momo asked, looking at Ryou while blushing.

“Ummm… Maybe we should take that girl’s advice and head into town.” Syaoran said, looking behind them to see a bunch of red, green, and yellow eyes looking at them.

“Right; let’s go.” Everyone agreed as before walking into town.

Once they passed the gates, they closed behind them with a loud slam.

“Well, it seems this place is on lockdown.” Fai said, looking at the now very closed gates.

“But of course, we are; we can’t have any more demons or magic entering our town. We already have enough magic in this place…and with the princess and her demons…” A man said, clearly annoyed.

“Her demons are good though; they’ve never done anything to harm anyone here--and you know that. Are you the group of travelers from another world?” A friendly looking lady asked kindly.

“Yes--but how?” Syaoran asked, confused.

“The princess came by and told me just a few minutes ago. She really is a wonder--so was her mother. God rest her soul. But anyways, she told me of some travelers who might need help finding a place to stay; she placed those stamps on your hands for a reason.” The lady said with a smile.

“Her mother was just a whore witch, like her.” The man said, walking away.

“I’m sorry about him. Please follow me; my brother and I run an inn you can stay in until you leave. My name is Machi by the way.” The lady, Machi said politely.

“So magic is frowned upon here?” Fai asked, looking around as they followed Machi.

“For the most part, yes. Because of our king, many are afraid of it. I see some of you have magic within you. Do your best not to use it--or keep it hidden; the king has an assistant or whatever, who can detect magic just like that. His daughter, the princess, is half witch and uses magic here and there. Well, unless she’s trying to hide or whatnot. His assistant is always tracking her; that’s why she doesn’t use her magic when she wants to be alone. And she has three demon cats; they protect her like no other. Her mother was the strongest witch here, until she died a few years ago. She tamed two demon cats and one of them had four kittens…which now belong to the princess. Poor thing; she’s really not happy here. One of the demon cats…the mother I think died with her mother while the other one…well the princess had to watch as her father had it executed…along with the fourth kitten; she keeps the other three with her at all times. Since then, she’s been…traumatized, I guess is a good word for it. But, for the most part, she behaves really well for her father. But anyways, that’s enough about her; this is my inn. Kota, we have visitors.” Machi said, entering with everyone.

Her brother, Kota, was at the front desk, reading a paper.

“Oh? Oh, the princess sent them huh?” Kota asked, noticing the marks on the group’s hands.

“That’s correct. Do we have any available rooms for a group of nine?” Machi asked, looking at her brother.

“Ten!” Mokona cried out, frustrated.

“Fine, ten…” Machi said, looking at her brother.

“Let’s see. We have a few actually. How does Room 12C on floor 3 sound?” Kota asked, pulling a key off of the rack.

“That’s fine, thanks.” Kurogane said calmly as he tossed him the key, plus two extras.

“This motel--you don’t get many guests do you?” Mamoru asked, looking around.

“We get enough.” Kota and Machi said calmly.

“Of the magical sorts; that’s who you cater to.” Fai answered, looking at the two.

“That’s correct; we also get travelers like you. Thanks to our princess, we get plenty of business.” Machi explained with a smile; she seemed to genuinely like this princess.

“You get a lot of travelers like us?” Syaoran asked, curious.

“You’d be surprised.” Kota said simply.

“Does this princess of yours have a name?” Kurogane asked, folding his arms across his chest; now, he was curious.

“We do not know.” Kota said calmly, causing the group to fall over in shock.

“Every time she would try to tell someone, she’d get zapped by something. Not to mention, she’s half witch. So, even though she’s very friendly…and ditzy; most are afraid of her.” Machi said sadly.

“Or hate her. Some have even tried to beat, maim and even kill her. That’s really the only time the king, or his men, ever step in to help her.” Kota said seriously; he looked angry about it.

“That sounds…” Nami started.

“Sad and horrible!” Momo cried.

“It is—she’s such a sweet girl. But anyways, you can take the elevator up to the third floor. Oh, umm... Do any of you know what an elevator is?” Machi asked, realizing that they may not have elevators where they’re from--especially Kurogane.

“We do.” Ryou, Tami, and Mamoru answered calmly.

“Ok good. Well, don’t hesitate to call us if you need anything.” Machi said happily.

“Well, they seem nice.” Mamoru said as they found their room after a few minutes of awkward silence.

“That elevator is really slow…” Tami said, annoyed.

“This is so beautiful!” Momo exclaimed, running into the room, completely forgetting about what Ryou had said earlier.

Kurogane went and found the spot he would be sleeping and laid down. He was particularly curious about this princess; she seemed very familiar--she looked very familiar.

** Two Days Later: **

The gang had been in this world for about two days now; every time they called Yuko to ask her when they would be going to the next world, she would just say, “have patience; you will leave when it's time.”

That got everyone thinking they were there for a reason. Like, maybe there was a blue crystal rose they had to find.

Since learning of the crystallized blue roses five worlds ago, they had only found three. Maybe this was a world that had one.

** With Fai: **

Fai had gone out a few hours earlier and had yet to return; a group of men, who hated magic, were beating Fai.

“Hey! Get away from him! Stop it! Kipper!” That small voice from the first day yelled before a giant cat-like creature appeared, scaring the men away.

“You are so lucky the princess and her demon were here to save you!” One of the men yelled.

“Get out of our town! You’re not welcomed here!” Another man yelled.

“We’ve already got too many of your damn kind here!” A third man yelled.

“I’m sorry about them.” The girl said softly as she knelt in front of Fai.

“It’s ok.” Fai said, trying to stand and walk; he managed to stand, but he could not walk.

“Here, let me help you.” The girl said as she stood next to Fai and helped him walk, with her demon cat on the other side of him.

“So, you’re the princess here, huh?” Fai asked with a smile.

“So I’ve been told…” The girl, the princess, sighed.

“You’re not happy with that, are you?” Fai asked calmly, noticing her distress.

“No. It wouldn’t be so bad if my dad weren’t so controlling and whatnot. However, I think the worst part of it all, is the arranged marriage…” The princess sighed.

“You do not love the man you’re set up with?” Fai asked with a gentle smile.

“No; he’s not very nice.” The princess sighed, stopping for a moment to push some hair behind her ears, revealing a healing bruise.

“You can’t just leave?” Fai asked, worried about her safety.

“No; he has a witch hunter, and a tracker to hunt me down every time I try…and then I just get punished even more severely. So, as long as I behave, I can go out for a while. So, I do…” The princess said sadly.

“You’re only half witch though?” Fai asked curiously.

“Yes; that’s correct. My mom was a witch while my dad is mortal. So, what are you?” The princess explained and then asked.

“Very perspective; I’m a magician or mage.” Fai replied.

“Aww I see. I’ve never met a mage before.” The princess said as they made their way back to the motel.

“So, I don’t suppose I can ask you your name, can I?” Fai asked, looking down at her; she was quite a bit shorter than he was.

“It’s Kari. I was able to get rid of that shocker thing my dad had implanted in my neck. I personally don’t get the issue with people knowing my name or not. And to answer your next question; I am to be married tomorrow.” The princess explained sadly.

“Kari? That’s a pretty name.” ‘Why does that name sound familiar?’ Fai said as they made it to the motel and then thought to himself.

“Thanks; my mom named me. If my dad had named me, my name would’ve been Kaede, or something like that.” Kari said as they entered the elevator; Kota was asleep, and Machi was out, looking to see if anyone needed rooms for a night.

“Well, Kaede is still a pretty name as well. Will your cat fit in here?” Fai asked, concerned until the cat became smaller and jumped up onto Kari’s shoulder.

“Kipper is just fine; he and his sisters can change size at will. And, while Kaede may be a pretty name as well, it was the name of my great grandma on my dad’s side. She was an extreme witch hunter; she had the record of most witches killed until she died. Since then, witch hunters were far and between; so long as witches promised not to kill unnecessarily or something like that. It’s my dad’s main mission, as king, to bring witch hunters back…” Kari said, stumbling as the elevator lurched and suddenly stopped on the third floor.

Kipper was the first out and changed back into his larger form.

“So, Kipper is the only boy among your cats? This is my room.” Fai asked, and then said once they found his room.

“Yes, he is; the other two are girls. And yes, they’re technically demons; but they are very protective. Kipper is the most protective of me…and his sisters; I think he was first born too.” Kari said quietly when they noticed the lights were all off, and Kurogane was sleeping on the couch.

“Do you have a first aid kit?” Kari asked, looking around.

“I don’t know; I don’t think so.” Fai said honestly.

“Ok. Then just sit down; I have one in my bag…I do believe.” Kari said, digging through the bag she wore on her back.

“Ok, put your foot up please.” Kari instructed after she got what she needed; she then wrapped his ankle up after inspecting it.

The good news, it wasn’t broken. The bad news: it was severely bruised from it being twisted slightly. Fai would have to stay off it for a few hours before putting pressure on it.

“Thank you very much; you did very good.” Fai said with a smile.

“Do you always do that? Smile through the pain?” Kari asked, standing up, shocking Fai; Kurogane had been the only one to see through his charade.

“Sorry…it’s not any of my business. Would you like some pain pills for that? I have some Tylenol; I can give you some. It’s, takes two every six to eight hours.” Kari said, digging through her bag.

“Sure. But I only want two. I should be fine otherwise.” Fai said with a smile.

“Ok.” Kari said, handing him two pills and some water.

“Thank you.” Fai said, taking his pills.

“You’re welcome. Well, I should get going before it gets dark--or daddy, or his men come looking for me.” Kari said with a smile but tripped over something and fell to the floor.

“Are you alright?” Fai asked right away, concerned.

“Yes, I’m fine. Thanks for asking. I’m just a bit clumsy…” Kari said, trailing off when she saw the necklaces hanging off of Kurogane’s neck.

‘No. It couldn’t be--could it?’ Kari asked herself as she reached for the necklaces.

As soon as she touched them, Kurogane snapped awake, grabbing her wrist, stopping her.

“What are you doing?!” Kurogane asked, pissed off, half asleep, sitting up.

“Ahhh! I’m sorry! I wasn’t trying to steal them, I promise! I was just trying to make sure that they weren’t choking you!” Kari exclaimed, freaked out. 

That’s when Kurogane saw it--a small burn mark near her collarbone; it was a combination of his mother’s necklace and his.

She managed to get her wrist free and got up.

“I-I’m sorry; I’ll go now!” Kari said, scrambling to get to the door.

“Kari, wait!” Kurogane called, stopping her dead in her tracks.

“You know her name?” Fai asked in shock; he didn’t think he’d said her name once since they’ve been in the room. Then it hit him.

'Kari? The girl Kurogane cares so much about. I can't believe I didn't see it before.' Fai thought to himself, looking from Kurogane to Kari.

“What’s going on out here?” Ryou and Mamoru asked as they, along with the girls and Syaoran, came out.

“Hey, it’s that girl!” Momo exclaimed happily.

“The princess.” Nami said, looking at her.

“Fai, what happened to you?” Tami and Sakura asked, worried when they noticed Fai’s ankle.

“I’m fine; don’t worry.” Fai said with a smile.

“Did she do that to you?” Mamoru asked right away.

“No--well, she brought me home and bandaged me up. Her name is Kari.” Fai said simply.

“Kari? Like Kurogane’s Kari?” Syaoran asked curiously.

“By the way he’s acting, I would say so.” Ryou said, surveying the scene in front of them.

“I have to go. Daddy will be really mad if I’m not home soon. And it’ll be dark soon; the demons will be out. Try to stay out of trouble from now on. I hope your ankle feels better soon.” Kari said before she exited the room.

“Wait! Kari, wait!” Kurogane yelled, chasing after her.

“So, do we follow them?” Mamoru asked, looking out the door.

“No. Let them be. They should probably talk--alone.” Tami said seriously.

Kari had just got into the elevator; the door was starting to close. However, with how slow the damn thing was, Kurogane got there first; he made it in the elevator just before the doors closed.

“Kari, what the hell? Why didn’t you stop when I called for you to wait? I know it’s you--I can tell by the mark near your collarbone. And, I know you know it’s me. I can tell by the look you keep giving me. What is going on? You visited Tomoyo to give the necklaces back to me. She says you’re to be married, and that you’re being abused. I wasn’t sure if I believed her or not. But now that I see a bruise on the side of your face--tell me she’s wrong--about everything. Kari, what is going on?!” Kurogane asked, becoming angrier and angrier--especially when she stood in a corner, crying.

He was about to go over to her when the elevator jerked again--this time violently. But this time, instead of stopping at a floor, it stopped in between floors.

“What’s going on?” Kari asked, looking around, scared.

“That’s what I want to know--about this--and you.” Kurogane said, annoyed as he walked over to her.

Kari had just fallen to her knees and started hyperventilating.

“I-I-I need out of here! I-I-I don’t want to be trapped--not again! I-I-I need out!” Kari cried out, nearly screaming.

“Hey, what’s going on in there?” They heard Syaoran, Fai, Ryou, and Mamoru yelling and banging on the elevator door.

“Don’t know! We’re stuck! Hey! Breathe! Everything will be ok; I’ll get you out of this thing. I just need a few minutes to think.” Kurogane called back, and then went to Kari as she sat there, struggling to breathe; she was terrified.

It took a few minutes, but Kurogane got her to calm down--until the elevator jerked again and started falling again--until they were stuck between the first and second floor.

“Kari, why did you give Tomoyo the necklaces my mom gave to your mom, and the one that I had given you, to give back to me?” Kurogane asked after a few minutes.

“I didn’t want dad or Kenda to destroy them. I’d rather have them returned to you, then for that to happen. I’m only a half-witch; I’m not as strong as full witches--or them. And, I don’t have very many powers.” Kari said softly, looking down. She refused to look him in the eyes; it hurt too much.

“So, it’s true then--about your dad and this Kenda guy hurting you? What happened to your mother?” Kurogane asked as calmly as he could.

“……” Nothing…

“Kari!” Kurogane exclaimed, getting her attention.

“…Yes, it’s true. Along with dad’s tracker and witch hunter--if I leave this world, he has his tracker track me. And then he has his tracker take him, and his witch hunter to whatever world I went to, to obtain me--using whatever means the witch hunter has. That includes spears and such.” Kari said, rolling up her sleeves to show him scars all over her arms where spears had been shot.

Kurogane was starting to become pissed off.

“Mom died a few years ago, when I was ten or eleven--I don’t really remember. I don’t remember how she died either--I forget a lot of things." Kari said softly as she rolled her sleeves back down.

“So you can travel from world to world?” Kurogane asked seriously.

“Yes, but not very well. It takes up a lot of my energy, and I don’t get far before they find me. The furthest I’ve ever gotten, was two worlds away. But I passed out right as I got there; I then woke up at home, tied to my bed. The punishment for leaving this world, the world I’m from, was lashes. That’s why I ran; I have to marry Kenda--whether I want to or not.” Kari said softly, sadly, tears starting in the corner of her eyes.

Just as Kurogane was about to say something, the doors were pried open, and something was placed in-between the doors to keep them apart.

“Ok. Come on you guys; let’s get you out!” Ryou exclaimed, holding his hand out.

Kurogane helped Kari up first; Ryou got her out quickly, while it took both him and Mamoru to get him out.

“Are you two ok?” Syaoran asked as Kari, Kurogane, Ryou, and Mamoru sat there; the girls were in the room with Fai.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Kurogane said, annoyed.

“I’m ok. But I’m sorry; I have to go now. Goodbye Kurgi.” Kari said softly before running out of the inn, dropping her bag in the process.

“Damnit…” Kurogane cursed, pissed off--more at himself, looking at her bag.

“What the hell was that all about?” Mamoru asked, pissed off; she just ran off and didn’t even say thank you.

“Nothing…” Kurogane said, picking up Kari’s bag before heading back upstairs.

“Kurogane, are you ok?” Tami asked, concerned when she saw his face; he looked very sullen as he sat on the couch.

“Where’s Kari?” Momo asked softly.

“Not here.” Kurogane said, trying not to snap as the guys came into the room.

** The Next Day: **

The gang was outside when this Kenda and Princess Kari's marriage "celebration" was announced; it was also broadcasted all over the city for everyone to see.

“Kurogane, are you ok?” Sakura asked softly; she and the others spent all last night getting caught up with everything.

“I’m fine. Let’s just get out of here, and to the next damn world.” Kurogane said, annoyed as he stood there.

“What about Kari?” Fai asked, concerned; he knew this girl was incredibly important to Kurogane.

“What about her? She’s made her choice--even if she’s not happy with it.” Kurogane said and then sighed; he honestly didn’t want to leave her here. But what could he do? If she were meant to go with them, Yuko would’ve said something by now.

“I thought you were smarter than that. I mean, are you really that stupid?! Wake up and smell the damn coffee!” Tami exclaimed, pissed off, slapping Kurogane across the face, shocking just about everyone in the group.

“Tami, what are you doing?” Ryou asked, trying to hold his sister back.

“She made her choice!” Kurogane shot back, just as pissed.

“Tami don’t…” Ryou started.

“NO! Kurogane needs to hear this, whether he wants to or not! And he will listen to me! Kari doesn’t want any of this; it’s painfully obvious! You know her better than any of us, and somehow, you can’t see the signs! She’s crying out for help! She’s probably never had a choice before; she’s had no one to protect her! And then she seen you--recognized you--remembered you! She was crying out for you; for you to do something to save her! That’s probably why she left her backpack! She probably didn’t know how to ask you because she’s never had anyone to ask for help before! She’s scared, but it’s clear she doesn’t want to marry this guy! I mean come on; look at her face! You have two choices: you can be a complete and total dumbass, and we can all move onto a new world where we'll have to listen to you bitch about how you should’ve saved her! Or you can do something about all that; you can save her and be together! Because, even if you don’t want to admit it; it’s clear that you love her! It is written all over your face. Just as it’s written all over hers; she loves you!” Tami yelled, extremely frustrated.

Before Kurogane could respond, all three of Kari’s demon cats showed up; one was severely hurt.

“What the hell?” Kurogane asked, shocked.

“Those belong to Kari--one of them is called Kipper. What happened to them?” Fai asked, concerned.

“I don’t know, but I think Kari’s looking for them.” Mamoru said calmly.

“How do you know that?” Sakura asked softly.

“She keeps asking where they are; I can read lips. I have a feeling Tami’s right.” Mamoru said calmly.

“Damnit all to hell!” ‘Kari, I’m coming for you.’ Kurogane cursed and then thought as he took off--the others a little ways behind them. 

Fai, Tami, and Momo each had one of the cats.

** At The Altar: On A Tall Cliff: **

“Well, it seems that we’re all here now.” A preacher said with a smile.

“Good; you don’t have your backpack and you’re wearing the traditional, ceremonial wedding dress that has been in the family for generations now. And tonight, after the wedding, you will consummate it.” Kari’s father said happily, as he handed her up to Kenda and the preacher.

Kari took a deep breath to keep from crying.

‘Kurgi…’ That was the only thought running through her head at the moment.

The dress she was wearing was a short, white, low-cut dress that stopped a fair way above her knees and was low enough that her breasts popped (because, as her father puts it, they aren’t that big and need help). She also wore a garter on her right leg and a corset, making it very difficult for her to breathe. And of course, she had the bouquet that she had to throw afterward.

“Well, now that everyone is here, let’s get started.” Kari’s father, the king, said happily.

“We are gathered here, in the presence of God, family and friends to unite Kenda Konaka and Kari Okunaka in holy matrimony. ………………………………… Let us pray.” The preacher started his speech and then had everyone bow their heads to pray.

“You may all be seated.” He said after a few minutes, before continuing.

As he continued his speech, Kari’s mind was elsewhere; her father and Kenda could tell. So, Kenda took her hand in his and held on very tightly, to remind her to pay attention.

** Sometime Later: **

“So, with all that said and done with; does anyone wish to object to these two being wed?” The preacher asked, looking around.

After a few seconds of silence, the preacher spoke up again. 

“Well, it seems that nobody wishes to speak. So now we continue. Do you, Kenda Konaka, take Kari Okunaka, in holy matrimony, to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health? For richer or poorer, so long as you two should live?” The preacher asked with a smile.

“I do.” Kenda answered with a wicked smile; he just wanted to bed her and impregnate her.

“And do you Kari Okunaka, take Kenda Konaka, in holy matrimony, to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health? For richer or poorer, so long as you two should live?” The preacher asked with a smile.

Now everyone was waiting for her response, expecting her to say yes.

However, much to the king’s and Kenda’s displeasure, she froze.

“Kari?” The preacher asked, concerned.

“No.” Kari said softly.

“What was that?” Her father, Kenda, and the preacher asked in shock.

“I said no. I do not wish to marry him; I never did. I would rather be dead then to marry him.” Kari answered confidently.

“God damnit! Well, that can be arranged, my dear!” Kenda exclaimed, grabbing and picking her up by the throat, about ready to throw her over the cliff.

However, before he could do so, something sharp went flying across his face.

“Don’t you fucking dare hurt her!” Kurogane yelled, throwing a small dagger at Kenda, slicing him across the face.

“Who the hell are you?” Kenda and the king asked, shocked, surprised, and angered.

“Kur-gi…?” Kari asked, struggling against Kenda.

“Put her down right now! And I don’t mean drop her over the edge: I mean set her down on the ground next to you. Do it! I won’t hesitate to throw more daggers. And trust me when I say, they won’t miss. Set her down nice and easy!” Kurogane exclaimed, pulling out more daggers.

“Kurogane, did you find her?!” The rest of the gang yelled, coming up behind him.

“Kurogane? That boy you met all those years ago? The one who gave you those god-awful necklaces?” Her father asked, annoyed.

“Set her down!” Kurogane yelled again.

When Kenda refused, Kurogane threw a knife that hit directly on his arm. 

“Fine!” Kenda yelled, setting Kari down, holding his arm.

“Why the hell do you care anyways? She’s just some stupid witch whore--just like her mother!” Kenda yelled furiously, standing there, holding his arm.

“Shut up! I care because I love her!” Kurogane yelled, causing Kari to snap her head up in shock while the others stared in happiness.

“Kurgi…” Kari said softly, tears running down her face.

“Kari, come here; we’re leaving today! I want you to come with us; I can protect you! We all can!” Kurogane called out to a very shocked Kari.

Because of the shoes she was forced to wear, Kari struggled to stand; however, she managed to get up. However, as soon as she started to walk towards him, the cliff they were standing on started to crumble; Kari went along with it.

“Kari! Get out of my way!” Kurogane yelled, running to Kari, pushing Kenda out of the way, as he went diving after Kari.

“KUROGANE!” The group yelled in shock.

“Kari, reach your arms out!” Kurogane yelled to Kari; she did as she was told, and he was able to grab hold of her.

“Kurgi--what’s that?” Kari started and then asked when she saw Mokona.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Kurogane asked as he grabbed hold of Mokona.

“Yuko wants to talk to Kari, alone!” Mokona yelled in Kurogane’s ear.

“Kari? Kari can you hear me?” Yuko asked Kari in her head.

“Yes.” Kari answered.

“Do you want to travel with Kurogane and his friends?” Yuko asked again; she had put a small barrier up so that they would be in a never-ending fall.

“I--yes…” Kari answered softly.

“Don’t worry about your dad--or any of them; they won’t be able to trace you if you go through me. Do you understand?” Yuko asked seriously.

“Yes.” Kari answered.

Poor Kurogane was so confused; he had no clue what Yuko was asking Kari--or what she was answering; he just held onto her.

“I require payment. And no, I don’t require money; I require something greater to equal out to the ability to pass from world to world. Your price would be your memories…” Yuko started but was interrupted by Kari.

“No. I don’t want to lose any more memoires. Mama always said someone could make a deal and give up more than one thing; please do that. Take more than one thing from me!” Kari cried, tears flowing up as they fell; she clutched onto Kurogane’s shirt, confusing him even more.

“Your mother taught you well. Fine--your payments will be your powers to go from world to world on your own, your ability to teleport from one place to another, half of your energy, and your freedom to Kurogane. What that means is that you’ll have to take things easy and slowly from now on; you also have to do whatever Kurogane tells you--when he tells you. Do I make myself clear?” Yuko asked seriously.

“Yes! Yes, I understand! Please take them! Just let me be with Kurgi!” Kari cried out, causing Kurogane to pull her to him tighter, holding her head to his shoulder.

“Ok then--you may travel with Kurogane and the rest of the group. Mokona, take them to the next world.” Yuko said, taking Kari's payment.

“Right! Mokona Modoki ready to go!” Mokona said, flying up into the air, sucking everyone up just as the barrier broke…


	7. Chapter 7

When they got to the next world, Kurogane, Kari, and Mokona landed in a large body of water while everyone else landed on solid ground, in front of the water.

“Where do you think they are?” Mamoru asked, looking around.

“Do you think we got separated? Like, did they get sent to a different world?” Momo asked softly.

“No; they’re here somewhere; they have to be.” Syaoran said, looking around.

“Why do you say that?” Ryou, Tami, and Nami asked, confused.

“Because, without Mokona, we wouldn’t be able to understand each other. Seeing we all came from other worlds; we all have different languages. Mokona must be near for us to understand each other as well.” Fai explained calmly.

Just then, Mokona came up from the water, spitting a lot of water out of its mouth.

“Mokona!” Everyone yelled excitedly and worried.

“Where are Kurogane and Kari?! What happened to Kari?” Sakura asked, worried when Mokona got to them.

“They’re both under the water somewhere.” Mokona said, incredibly upset.

Just as Syaoran and Ryou were about to help find them, Kurogane popped up--with an unconscious Kari.

“Kari!” They heard Kurogane yell after he took a deep breath, and she didn’t.

“Kurogane, bring her over here!” Tami and Ryou yelled right away; they saw she wasn’t responding to him. They could tell he had no clue what to do, as he kept lightly slapping her.

Keeping her head above water, Kurogane got her to dry land, where Ryou pulled her up onto dry land. 

Tami then got her into position right away to do CPR and mouth to mouth resuscitation.

“What’s she doing?” Kurogane asked, confused when he saw Tami place her hands in the middle of Kari’s chest and began pushing down.

“She’s trying to save her life. This is CPR. You obviously don't learn this in Feudal Japan.” Ryou explained right away.

“Uhhh… I don’t think CPR is going to do anything.” Tami said as she stopped what she was doing and started feeling around Kari’s chest area.

“Is she gone?” Ryou asked worriedly.

“No; she’s breathing--but barely. Something’s blocking her airway; I don’t think it’s just water.” Tami said, trying to figure it out.

“What is it then?” Kurogane asked, becoming impatient.

“I think she’s wearing a corset.” Tami said, trying to sit Kari up; however, Kari started choking even more as soon as she did, so Tami laid her back down.

“What the hell is a corset?!” Kurogane asked, kneeling next to Kari.

“It’s something that gives girls--and women, an hourglass figure; it’s supposed to make them look skinnier. But unless she was wearing this the other day, Kari’s not that big; she’s just the opposite--she’s tiny. We have to figure out how to get this dress off, so we can get to the corset, which I believe is on way too tight.” Tami said, looking at the dress.

“Watch out.” Kurogane said simply, pulling out a knife; he cut the dress open, to reveal the corset.

“Yeah… This is too tight; I can’t get my fingers in there…” Tami said, sighing as she tried getting her fingers under the corset.

She was about to turn Kari over, to loosen the corset, so she could get it off when Kurogane did the same thing he did to the dress. He took his knife, cut down the center, and then ripped the thing in half; he then pulled it off, Kari.

”Well—that’s one way to do it...” Tami said in disbelief.

Once it was off, Kari violently jerked, turned on her side, and started puking, coughing, and spitting up water.

“Breathe, Kari; breathe.” Kurogane said, gently rubbing her back. 

All Kari could do was gasp for air and take deep breaths.

After a few minutes, she finally stopped spitting up water; she was able to sit up, incredibly confused.

“Kurgi? Wh-where am I? Wh-who are they?” Kari asked, incredibly confused, looking around.

“Kari…” Kurogane sighed in relief, taking a deep breath, before pulling her into a hug, not caring that her dress was ripped open.

“Well, at least she has a bra on as well.” Tami said as they watched Kurogane pull Kari into a hug.

“What’s going on? Where are we?” Kari asked when Kurogane let her go.

“We’re in another world, remember?” Kurogane asked, looking at her as she looked around.

“You fell off a cliff; Yuko came to talk to you about traveling for a price! I remember; I was there!” Mokona exclaimed happily.

“Why is there a talking, floating rabbit?” Kari asked, looking at Kurogane, causing everyone to burst out laughing--except for Mokona, of course.

“I’m not a rabbit; I’m Mokona Modoki! But you can call me Mokona.” Mokona explained happily.

“Mokona makes it so we can travel from world to world. Hi, I don’t know if you remember me or not, but you helped me with some guys who were attacking me; you bandaged my ankle because it got a little twisted in the attack. My name is Fai.” Fai said, kneeling in front of the confused girl.

“You’re Kurgi’s friend. You’re a…mage?” Kari asked softly.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Fai said with a smile.

“Where are we?” Kari asked again.

“I’m not sure… Mokona?” Kurogane asked, looking around.

“I’m not sure; Yuko sent us here!” Mokona exclaimed happily.

“May we speak with her?” Kurogane asked, becoming annoyed.

“I can see if she’s available.” Mokona said simply.

** Five Minutes Later: **

“She’s not available right now, but she says we’ll be here for a few days.” Mokona said happily, causing Kurogane to, figuratively speaking, get that red mark on his head.

“Wait… Where are Kipper, Eclipse, and Saturn? Did they get to come with as well? They can’t stay back there; they’ll be killed!” Kari cried, having a panic attack.

“Kari, calm down; I’m sure they’re fine. When we get a hold of that witch, we’ll ask her. Ok?” Kurogane asked as calmly as he could.

“Do you mean these three?” Nami asked as she held three small demon cats in a basket.

“Where the hell were, they?” Kurogane asked, becoming annoyed while Kari perked up. The cats perked up when they saw Kari; they ran right to her. Kari cried as she hugged her cats while they cuddled with her.

“They were asleep in this basket with a note…” Nami said as she threw Kurogane the note--to which none of them could read.

“It’s from Yuko! She says the demon cats could come along on the journey as long as they gave up their ability to transform into their larger forms at will. They can still change forms, but only when needed. And she even bandaged the one up, free of charge!” Mokona read, happily explaining what the note said.

“So, they’ve been here this entire time, and that witch didn’t think to let Kari know…” Kurogane growled through gritted teeth.

“Aww! It’s ok Kuro-Pu!” Fai said as he glomped Kurogane.

“Gahhh! Get off of me! And my name is Kurogane!” Kurogane yelled, pushing Fai off.

“Can I go change?” Kari asked softly, interrupting the two.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Kurogane said, looking at her in disbelief; she didn’t have to ask to change.

“Thank you.” Kari said as she got up (she fell over twice because of her shoes) and found a spot. Then, using a little bit of magic, placed a large blanket up to change without anyone seeing.

“Is she normally always this shy?” Mamoru asked as he stood there with his arms across his chest.

“You knew her when she was little, right?” Nami asked, looking at Kurogane.

“Yes, I knew her when we were younger; she’s nine years younger than me, yes, but that doesn’t matter to me; I love her more than anything in any world. But to answer your question, she was always a little shy, yes, but nothing like this. Though, I suppose… With the past few years of living with her dad, his goons, and that Kenda guy, plus, the way they had everything set up… I guess that’ll do it…” Kurogane said, sighing.

“But at least she’s safe now; she’s with you, and all of us now.” Sakura said enthusiastically.

“Yeah, that’s true. Maybe she’ll finally make some friends…” Kurogane said, sighing.

“She didn’t have any friends there?” Momo asked sadly.

“She didn’t have time…being a princess and all… Much like us…” Nami said, looking at her younger sister.

“Yeah, but we had some friends.” Momo said right away, while everyone else watched.

“I doubt she was even allowed to have friends…” Nami mumbled.

“That may be true, but she also had a hard time making friends from what I overheard. Between being the daughter of one of the strongest witches in her world, being only half-witch, and the daughter of the king…nobody wanted to be friends with her; they would constantly pick on her; some would even throw sticks, dirt, and stones at her. When I met her, she was being picked on by some of the older boys and girls I knew. Something about her…everything. Her clothes and her hair were very different; nobody had ever seen someone with red hair with black streaks running through it unless they were a demon. So, I stood up and decided to help her. I then brought her to my parents, where her mother was; we were both told they would be staying for some time. I got to know her for who she was, not what she looked like or anything like that. I think, maybe I developed feelings for her back then, but I don’t know because of our age difference…and our ages at the time. I noticed that she’s not a smart as others, but I also noticed she was wiser than others. Which, is another reason she didn’t have friends, except for me; nobody bothered her when I was around.” Kurogane explained calmly, sighing here and there.

“Wow… That’s so sad.” Mokona, Sakura, Momo, and Tami all said softly.

“Well, we’ll be her friends!” Fai exclaimed, enthusiastically and determined.

“What is taking her so long?” Kurogane asked, starting to become worried, especially when he heard her scream.

** With Kari: **

Kari had just gotten her stuff set up and was just now getting a pair of pajamas out.

However, as soon as she got the blanket up, she figured out how to get those shoes off.

She had just gotten her dress off when she thought she had heard something move behind her. However, when she looked, there was no one or nothing there.

So, she turned back around, changed into a pair of comfier panties instead of that thong.

She had just unclipped her bra and was about to remove it when she felt hands on her breasts and breath on her neck.

“I found you, you naughty, naughty girl. I will always find you as long as you use your magic.” The voice said from behind her.

She was about to scream when he placed his hand over her mouth and pushed her down to the ground.

“You know, when I first met you, you were so little, I didn’t think you’d amount to anything. But boy was I was wrong…in a way. You did grow some decent breasts…though they could be bigger than they are. That Kenda guy your father wanted you to marry didn’t deserve you; so, I killed him…with your father’s blessings of course. Just like I will kill that Kurogane fellow of yours… But first things first…” Kari’s father’s tracker said, feeling her breasts up while kneeling in between her knees, causing her to cry and struggle.

“Oh, I know what you’re thinking? He’s much too old for me; you’re only sixteen and I’m forty-six… That doesn’t matter; age is just a number. And what of me and the witch hunter, Stella? We’re just fuck buddies. You, my dear…well you’re the real object of my affection. Don’t you worry; I’ll take things nice and slow…” The man said calmly; his name was Jin.

Jin had slightly moved his hand so that the area between his thumb and finger was right by her mouth; she took the opportunity and bit down hard. 

After biting him, she maneuvered her leg just enough to knee him in the stomach, before kicking him in the balls.

“Ahhhh!!” Kari, still pinned under Jin’s weight, managed to scream.

“God damnit! You stupid, fucking bitch!” Jin exclaimed, slapping her, hard, across the face.

“Kari? What’s going on?! Who the fuck are you?!” Kurogane asked, concerned, until he saw Jin on top of Kari while she held her face, with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

“Who I am, is none of your concern.” Jin said, standing up, roughly pulling Kari with him, removing her bra.

“Kurogane!” Kari cried out when she saw a spear, or something, headed his way; she closed her eyes so that she wouldn’t have to see the spear kill him. However, that never happened, as Syaoran stopped the spear with his sword.

“I have friends too. Now, are you going to let her go. Or am I going to have to force you to?” Kurogane asked calmly, causing Kari to open her eyes to look at Kurogane, alive and well.

“Back off; she’s mine! Her father promised me that I could have and take her!” Jin yelled, pulling Kari by her breasts back with him, pissing Kurogane off.

“Let--her--go!” Tami growled, standing behind Jin with a dagger at his throat; Fai brought Kari’s father and Stella out using his magic.

“How the hell did you evade my detection, warlock?” Stella asked, shocked, looking at Fai.

“Simple--I’m not a warlock; I’m a magician.” Fai responded with a smile as Jin let go of Kari, who immediately ran to Kurogane.

“Wh-why are they here? I thought that witch said they wouldn’t be able to find me! I-I was right. They’ll always find me; they’re never going to stop!” Kari cried as Kurogane removed his cape and placed it around her so that she could keep some of her dignity.

“Kari, it’s ok; I’ll protect you. I won’t let them hurt you--no matter how many times they come for you.” Kurogane said calmly, lightly holding onto her.

“Bu-but she said…” Kari stuttered out.

“I sent them there.” Yuko said, appearing out of Mokona.

“Yuko?” Mokona asked, confused.

“Wh-what?” Kari asked in shock.

“What do you mean you sent them here?!” Kurogane asked, pissed off, catching Kari as she fell to her knees.

“She realized that she made a mistake in sending Kari away from us; she sent us here to make it right.” Kari’s father said confidently.

“No, I didn’t make a mistake in getting Kari away from you people. You came to me because that’s where the trace that you put on Kari led you. With that being said, the only way you would ever get to Kari is through me. You demanded that I send you to Kari; so, I did. Clearly, you can see her. Now, because I granted your wish, you have to pay your price.” Yuko said, straightforward.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah; just send us home.” The king said, rather urgently.

“Oh, don’t worry; you’ll be going home. But you won’t be taking Kari with you; she already paid her prices to go from world to world. Her prices by the way, were her powers to go from world to world on your own, her ability to teleport from one place to another, half of her energy, and her freedom to Kurogane. That means that she has to do whatever Kurogane tells her when he tells her to. So, even if you were to tell her to go home with you, Kurogane trumps your words all the time. All he has to do is say no, she can’t go; she stays with me, and then tell her she stays with him and his friends. And yes, she agreed to her payments. Well, her payment was supposed to be her memories, but she didn’t that; so, we came up with what she did pay. You see, no matter who you are, I always require payment; you three were all very rash when it came to your payments. But it’s all said and done and over with…and they can’t be changed. So Daichi, you will go back to your homeworld; however, you will no longer be king, and magic is fully accepted now. Jin, you will no longer have your tracking powers and will be returned to your homeworld as you requested. And Stella, you’re no longer a witch hunter and will be living among witches, in your homeworld. So, Kari, that is why I sent them to you.” Yuko said calmly.

“You bitch! You can’t do that to us!” Kari’s father yelled, pissed off as he ran to Kari.

“Oh, but I can--and I will; I’m not intimidated by any of. Goodbye, and have fun.” Yuko said as she sent Daichi, Jin, and Stella back to their homeworlds.

“Well, now that’s taken care of; I’m sure you’ll run into them when, or if you stumble upon their worlds. Also, there are the ones in other worlds that look like them; it’s important to understand, that they are not them and that they may or may not have the same personalities. And Kurogane, someone wants to speak with you. I will talk to you all later.” Yuko said, disappearing.

“Well, that was interesting.” Kari said calmly as she stood up; however, everyone could tell it wasn’t Kari.

“Who are you?” Mamoru and Ryou asked right away.

“Well, it’s nice to meet all of you; Kurogane, it’s so good to see you again--in a sense.” The person in Kari said calmly.

“You’re Kari’s mom, aren’t you?” Kurogane asked, looking through Kari to Kari’s mother.

“Kari’s mom?” All the others, minus Mokona, asked, somewhat shocked.

“So, you haven’t crossed over yet?” Fai asked curiously.

“Yes and no. I crossed over, but I wasn’t at peace there. Not knowing that my daughter wasn’t safe, and there was nothing I could do for her. So, I got in contact with one of my best friends--Yuko. You two are Nami and Momo correct? You’re Miho’s and Len’s kids correct?” Kari’s mom asked, looking at Nami and Momo.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Nami and Momo said at the same time.

“I thought so. The last time I saw you, you were around a year or so. And you; you’re around Kari’s age--I think you’re only four days older. Oh, sorry; my name is Maya. I knew your mother very well--too well actually. I got around a lot; I stayed in your world for a few years, and your mother and I became really good friends. Your father, on the other hand--not so much. But he was your father, and I don’t want to talk ill of the dead. Anyway, I do hope that you and Kari can be friends someday. But I’m here for a reason, and I don’t have a whole lot of time. So Kurogane, has Kari seen your arm of steel yet?” Maya asked seriously, looking at Kurogane.

“I don’t think so.” Kurogane said honestly.

“Good. Well, maybe… Hold on…” Maya said as she zapped some pajamas on.

“There we go.” Maya said, taking a deep breath now that she had some kind of clothes on.

“Won’t Kari wonder if she’s all of the sudden wearing clothes?” Syaoran asked, confused.

“No. Well, not with what I plan; I am going to have to talk to Yuko before I cross over for good. I had asked Yuko to take Kari’s memories as payment. Don’t ask because I’m not saying; you’ll find out way later down the road. But apparently, Kari was paying attention when I was talking to her or someone else. You can bargain with your payments to Yuko. I tell you, Kari’s smarter than people give her credit--in ways. She was born early, and she was always falling and hitting her head; so, she may have a little brain damage. But it’s nothing to worry about; she’s just a little slower than most. Now, with that being said, she’s very easy to confuse or manipulate. Before I leave, I’ll just manipulate her mind a little to believe she got dressed already. Also, because you’ll be here for a few days, I can get you some pajamas as well. Anyway, seeing as I got off topic--again. Kurogane, do you like having that metal arm of yours? And yes, I know exactly how and why you got it. But with that being said. If you could, would you want to have your old arm--or rather, a regular human arm made of flesh back?” Maya asked seriously, not taking her eyes off of Kurogane.

“It’s ok, I guess. I would love to have a regular arm back, but that’s not possible; I’ve all asked Yuko. And I suppose it’s not too bad; I did do it for a friend…” Kurogane said, getting Fai’s attention.

“You are just as sweet as before, Kurogane. Now, what would you do to have a regular arm back?” Maya asked seriously.

“What are you asking me? What do you want me to do?” Kurogane asked suspiciously, looking at Maya.

“That’s what I like to hear! Take your shirt off and hold still.” Maya said, dead serious.

“Ok…” Kurogane said with uncertainty, looking at her; however, he did as he was told.

Once his shirt off, Maya walked over, took her hands, and ran them from his shoulder down to his fingers with great concentration. She then did the same thing to his robotic arm after taking a deep breath. 

After a few minutes, Kurogane’s robotic arm fell off. It was replaced with a regular arm that looked and felt exactly like his previous arm.

“How? Yuko said--” Kurogane, Syaoran, Fai, Sakura, and Mokona all said in shock.

“Well, I’m not going to say I’m stronger than Yuko; we’re about the same in power. However, we each have our own strengths. Like, I was able to go from world to world on my own, with one other person; she can send multitudes of people across worlds or dimensions together with certain conditions. We have other talents as well. One of my skills is regeneration; I can regenerate almost any body part--except for the head. Once the head is severed, that person is dead. Kari, well she probably can’t now, seeing as half of her energy was taken as payment; her powers generally use up her energy because she’s only a half-witch. Anyway, she used to be able to regenerate fingers and toes--but that’s it. I also have--sorry--I had a lot of different talents. And when Yuko and I used to get together, drinking was one of our shared talents. Hahaha! But much like Yuko, I require payments for my services. And you, dear Kurogane, just had your arm regenerated. All I ask from you is that you promise to keep my daughter safe; to protect her with all you have, especially since she gave you her freedom. I suppose she hasn’t known freedom since she was ten. That, and she only has to listen to you. They could tell her to do something, but she wouldn’t have to if she didn’t want to; it’s just you, she has to listen to. But for your payment, I will connect you two. What that means, is if she’s in pain, you’ll feel a small amount of it.” Maya explained.

“That’s all?” Kurogane asked, looking at her.

“Yes, that’s all; just protect her. Just so you all know, the bag she always carries with her is enchanted; she carries anything and everything that can fit in there in it. With that being said, she has food and drinks--including alcohol that’ll never go bad as long as it stays in the bag--unless being eaten or drank. Now, there’s one more piece of business that I need to discuss. A few worlds back, you learned somewhat about blue crystallized roses?” Maya asked seriously.

“Yes.” Everyone answered at once.

“Good. You missed some in her homeworld; you missed four--so, I think you’re up to seven.” Maya said, handing Kurogane a bag of crystallized blue roses.

“How did you get these?” Kurogane asked seriously and suspiciously at the same time.

“As a ghost, it’s one of my abilities. But anyway--because I’m running out of time here. Those roses belong to Kari. No, they don’t hold any type of unique powers. Well, they do, but that’s because they’re not inside of her; those roses are a combination of her hopes, dreams, and a little bit of her soul. The ones I just brought you, are the only ones with bits of her soul in them. Her father had one of his buddies sucked all of them out of her, leaving nothing but most of her soul and fears left. Not having these roses, is why she’s not been sleeping well. Without them, she’s been having nothing but nightmares. Why that man does anything he does, I don’t know… Well, I do, but you’ll find all that out later. And because she hasn’t been sleeping, is why you’ll be here, in this world for a few days; she’s going to catch up on her sleep. You should know; traveling from world to world with a sleeping witch--even only a half-witch could spell disaster. If a witch is transported to a different world while not awake, anyone involved in traveling with said witch will get trapped in her dreams or nightmares. Because she’s only half-witch, it’s temporary… But who knows how long temporary can be? Now, if she for some reason passes out during the travel, you’ll all be fine because you’re already on the move. Yeah, I know it’s a lot to take in, but you’ll all be fine; she has food and shelter somewhere in her bag. With that being said, before you give her, her roses, make sure she puts up the tent first. And then, with the roses, just place them on her chest; they’ll do what they need to on their own--much like Sakura’s feathers all that time ago. But anyway, before I go; Kurogane, I need to tell you something privately. So, bend a little; you’re so much tall then you used to be.” Maya said, walking over to him, and hugged him.

Once she had him to where she could whisper in his ear, she did so; she made sure no one else could hear.

“Please Kurogane, I know I don’t have to ask; I know I’ve asked multiple times already. But please, protect her; she’s never been all that strong. And now, she’s even weaker. But there will be times where she’ll have spurts of energy--more often than one would think. Please, don’t let her know I was here; I just want her to forget me. I’m not perfect in any way. Unlike your mother, I never wanted kids. Don’t get me wrong, I loved Kari; I loved her more then you, she, or anyone will ever know. But I never wanted kids. Your mother wanted a large family, but there were complications; you know this. And then one more thing--well, two more. I know how much you love and care for her. Your mom always wanted a daughter, but because of your father--and his side of the family, she would only ever have boys. Don’t get me wrong; she loved you very much. But your father’s side of the family has not had a girl born into it for generations. Just like for Kari and me--in a way. My side of the family only ever had girls. That’s why you’re perfect for her--and her you; there’s a fifty/fifty chance that you could have a boy or girl. Either way, for one side; it’s something new. My final wish: she’s a lot smaller than you and has never had sex of any kind; so, she’s still a virgin. I know you won’t be having sex for a while yet. But when you do, be gentle with her; she’s still very sensitive, fragile, and extremely shy. Well, now that I’ve embarrassed you… Bye.” Maya said before squeezing him one last time, and then gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before pulling away.

“And goodbye to all of you. Please, try to make friends with her. I completely understand if you can’t, but at least try.” Maya said with a smile before leaving Kari’s body.

But before she left, she gave all the girls pajamas that were automatically placed on them; their clothes were then in their hands. 

She gave the guys some kind of pajamas, but they would have to change into theirs later.

Once she was gone, Kari collapsed, out of energy or something.

“Kari!” Kurogane exclaimed, worried, catching her just as her knees hit the ground.

“What’s going on?” Kari asked weakly.

“Not a whole lot. Yuko was just explaining some stuff to us; you were in a bit of a trance.” Fai said, lying to Kari when he saw that Kurogane couldn’t think of something to say.

“Oh. And dad and his friends are gone?” Kari asked as Kurogane helped her into a sitting position.

“Yes, they’re gone.” Kurogane said, pulling her into an embrace.

“Yuko said you had food and shelter; she said we’ll be here for a while.” Fai said, looking at Kari.

“Yeah, I have stuff.” Kari said a little out of it, looking for her bag; she left it behind her curtain.

“I’ll grab it for you.” Tami said as she went over to the curtain, grabbing that and her bag for her.

“So, what do you have in there for food?” Nami asked, looking at Kari.

“All sorts of things. Do hotdogs and Mac and Cheese work?” Kari asked softly.

“Oh my god! Hotdogs and Mac and Cheese! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Tami yelled excitedly; she sounded like she was having an orgasm.

“I’ll have what she’s having…” Mamoru and Fai said while the others stood there, shaking their head.

“Is something wrong, Kari?” Tami asked when she noticed Kari was slumping her head and fiddling with her hair.

“I’m ok. It’s just all these things in my hair; they hurt.” Kari said softly.

“But?” Tami asked curiously while Ryou, Mamoru, Kurogane, and Fai started preparing the food, while Kari fed her cats.

“It’s too long and heavy.” Kari said softly as she tried not to complain.

“I see… It’s too bad we didn’t have scissors…” Tami sighed.

“Will these do for what you want?” Kari asked, handing out a pack of scissors.

“You keep scissors in your bag?” Nami asked, confused.

“I keep anything, and everything in my bag.” Kari said softly.

“Cool. Come with me.” Tami said, standing up.

“What are you planning?” Ryou asked suspiciously, looking at his sister.

“I figured I’d take her to cut her hair.” Tami said simply.

“Shouldn’t you ask her first?” Ryou asked seriously.

“Oh, right. Kari, do you want your hair cut?” Tami asked, looking at Kari.

“Oh, umm…” Kari started, confused.

“Do what you want.” Kurogane said calmly as he tried to figure out what the heck a hotdog was.

“Ok…” Kari said, standing up before going with Tami, followed by Momo, Nami, and Sakura.

** With The Guys: **

“What do you think they’re doing back there?” Fai asked when Kari’s large blanket was pulled up again.

“Tami said she was going to cut Kari’s hair.” Ryou said as Kurogane and Syaoran got a fire started.

“And Kari’s ok with that?” Mamoru asked, looking at everyone.

“She said ok and went with willingly.” Syaoran said calmly.

“So, what are these things, and why did Tami freak out over them?” Kurogane asked, looking at the hotdogs and boxes Mac and Cheese.

“Well, Mac and Cheese is noodles, covered in a creamy cheese sauce, and hot dogs, contrary to their name are not made with dog meat. It’s normally made of pork, beef, chicken, turkey, or a combination of all of them, but mainly just pork. The meat is grounded up and put into a casing, prepared, turned into what you see here, and then packaged and sold. Tami got like that because hotdogs and Mac and Cheese was her favorite meal that dad would make…considering it was the only thing he knew how to make. But it was her favorite.” Ryou explained calmly.

“Ahh; got ya.” Fai said as he Kurogane studied the hotdogs.

“And they’re super easy to make.” Mamoru said simply as Syaoran put a pot of water over the fire.

** With The Girls: **

“Ok… Let's get all this crap out of your hair. Can any of you help, so we can get it done quicker?” Tami asked as she started removing rubber-bands and such.

“Sure.” Nami and Momo said as they came to help; there wasn’t enough room for Sakura to help. So instead, she held the bag for the rubber-bands, so they didn’t have to litter.

** Ten-Fifteen Minutes Later: **

“Wow… They really did have your hair up, didn’t they?” Tami asked after they got everything out of her hair before they brushed it out.

“And boy, do you have a lot of it? Are you sure you want to cut it after all this time?” Nami asked, looking at her.

“They never let me cut it; the princess should have long hair no matter what. And yes, I’m sure; it’s too heavy, and hurts my neck.” Kari said softly.

“Good enough for me. How short do you want it?” Tami asked, looking at Kari. 

“I don’t know… Not too short, but not too long either. I’m sorry--I’m not much help, I know.” Kari said softly.

“No, it’s fine. Tell you what; how about I cut, and then you can tell me if you want it any shorter, or not.” Tami suggested calmly.

“Ok.” Kari said softly.

** Twenty Minutes Later: **

Tami had cut half of Kari’s hair off, leaving her with hair that was now down to her mid-back--instead of way past her feet.

“What do you think?” Tami asked, looking at Kari.

“Umm… Could you make it a little shorter please--like right about here?” Kari asked softly, reaching around to her upper back.

“Of course!” Tami said excitedly; she loved cutting hair for her friends.

After just a few more minutes, Kari’s hair was now down to her upper back.

“So, what are we going to do about those bangs?” Tami asked, looking at Kari’s front now.

“Her bangs are just as long as her hair was.” Nami said, somewhat shocked.

“That’s interesting…” Sakura said softly.

“What do you mean?” The others asked, confused.

“Well, now that her hair isn’t so long, it has a little wave to it; it’s not so straight and wild.” Sakura said, hoping she didn’t offend Kari or Tami.

“You’re right about that; it looks very nice now.” Nami said calmly.

“Thank you. Now, do you know what you want for bangs?” Tami asked, looking at Kari.

“Ummm… I don’t know; I only ever remember them being how they are now.” Kari said softly.

“May I take over; I have an idea.” Momo said softly.

“Sure.” Tami said calmly as Momo walked over to where she was and took the scissors.

“Do you even know how to cut hair?” Nami asked, looking at her younger sister.

“Yes--bangs anyways. So, please just hold still.” Momo said softly.

“Ok.” Kari said softly as Momo started cutting here and there.

After only about three or four minutes, Momo had successfully taken a chunk out of the center of her bangs and left long ones running down her face. 

The shorter part of the bangs stopped, just a few inches above her eyes, while the longer part of the bangs stopped, just below her chin.

“Wow, Momo; that’s amazing.” Tami said, looking at Kari.

“Thank you.” Momo said, blushing a little.

“Do you happen to have a looking glass in that bag of yours?” Nami asked, looking at Kari, who was now very confused.

“A what?” Kari asked, confused.

“You know--a looking glass. You look into it, to look at yourself, or see your reflection.” Nami explained, looking at Kari.

“Oh, you mean a mirror. I think I have a hand mirror, or pocket mirror in here, somewhere.” Kari said, looking through her bag.

“This?” Kari asked, pulling out a decent sized hand mirror.

“Yeah, that’s so cool! I’ve never seen a looking glass like this before!” Nami said, looking at the hand mirror, in amazement, along with Momo.

“It’s just a hand mirror.” Kari said softly.

“I don’t think they have that in the world they were from.” Tami said simply.

“Oh… So, you’re all from different words?” Kari asked, confused.

“Yeah. Oh, that’s right; I’m Tami. My older brother and I are from a world called Troit. Trust me when I say, you don’t want to go there; it was a world overrun by gangs. Nami and her younger sister, Momo are from a world called Oasis.” Tami said calmly.

“Unfortunately, our world dried up, died, and is now gone.” Nami said, looking onward.

“But it’s ok, we’re here now; we get to travel to different worlds, learning about all sorts of different things. Plus, we’ve made so many new friends along the way…especially with the ones we’re traveling with.” Momo said happily.

“Where are you from?” Kari asked, looking at Sakura, confused.

“Oh, I’m from a country called Clow, along with my best friend Syaoran.” Sakura said softly with a warm smile.

“It must be nice to be here with someone you know, right off the back.” Kari said softly.

“You know Kurogane.” Sakura said softly.

“I _knew_ Kurogane. We’ve both changed so much; he’s no longer…he’s more muscular. And he seems rougher around the edges… I mean, he’s still kind, and caring though; I can see that.” Kari said softly, with a little blush.

“He still cares about you; that’s very clear.” Tami said with a smile.

“Yes; he talked about you often.” Nami said, making Kari blush even more.

“Now, look at your hair.” Tami said, changing the subject.

“What do you think?” Momo asked, looking at Kari.

“I love it. Thank you--both of you.” Kari said with a small smile.

“Hey, are you all about done back here? The foods about ready… Wow.” Ryou said, stunned when he saw Kari.

“Thank you. Kari, this is my older brother Ryou; Ryou, this is Kari.” Tami said, introducing the two.

“Nice to meet you--officially. You look really different now.” Ryou said, and then looked at Momo, who looked a little hurt.

“Momo is very pretty.” Kari said right away, making Momo blush; she could tell she liked Ryou, and that Ryou liked Momo.

“Yes, she’s very beautiful.” Ryou said absentmindedly.

“You think I’m beautiful?” Momo asked, shocked while blushing.

“Yes; yes, I do. I’m not going to skip around this anymore; I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen… We’re from two, completely different worlds. Plus, you’re a princess, and I’m just me. I think you’re incredibly beautiful, and I would really like a chance with you.” Ryou said, determined, looking directly at Momo.

“Oh, Ryou; I would love that as well!” Momo cried happily as she hugged Ryou.

“Hey, what’s going on back here? Didn’t we send you back here to tell them foods ready? Wow!” Mamoru asked, and then said, just as shocked as Ryou was.

“Kari, this is Mamoru; Mamoru, this is Kari. And yes, Ryou told us already.” Tami said, annoyed.

“Who cut her hair?” Mamoru asked curiously.

“I cut the bulk of it, and then Momo cut her bangs.” Tami explained calmly.

“You did a good job and all…” Mamoru started.

“But?” Tami and Nami asked, both becoming annoyed.

“What do you think Kurogane will think?” Mamoru asked, looking at Kari.

“What are you talking about; he said it was up to her.” Tami and Nami said, crossing their arms across their chests, annoyed.

“Well yeah; I heard that. But knowing Kurogane, it could’ve been a test. Think about it: he comes from Feudal Japan, where most girls have long hair. And to me, Kurogane seems like the type of guy who likes his girls with longer hair.” Mamoru said, causing Kari to doubt her decision to have her hair cut.

“Kari, it’s fine; you look great, and Kurogane will love it. Besides, it’s just hair; it’ll grow back eventually.” Tami said, looking at Kari.

“Mamoru… You really know how to be an ass, don’t you? I believe, if Kurogane didn’t want her to cut her hair, he would’ve said something, and you know it!” Nami said, pissed off; her sister did a great job on her bangs--and Kari looked great.

“Hey, I’m just saying.” Mamoru said, challenging Nami; they had been “secretly” dating for the last two or three worlds… In reality, the only ones who don’t know are Momo, Sakura, and now Kari; Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran, Mokona, Tami, Ryou, and Yuko all know.

“You son of a bitch…” Nami growled.

“What are you going to do about it?” Mamoru asked, backing up.

“Get back here!” Nami yelled as she began to chase him.

“Whoa! What’s going on here? I swear--we tell Mamoru and Ryou to get you because the foods ready--and all this happens…” Kurogane sighed, annoyed, as they watched Nami chase Mamoru into the trees.

“I’ll get them!” Fai said in a sing-song voice, as he and Mokona followed Nami and Mamoru--as best as they could.

It wasn’t that hard to find them once they heard Nami’s moans.

“Well, we’ll head back to help.” Ryou said as he and Momo headed back to the campsite.

“Well now…” Kurogane started, looking at Kari; she looked just like she did when she was younger; he liked it.

“I’m sorry! Bu-but it’s just hair; it’ll grow back soon! I’m sorry if you liked it better longer and didn’t want me to cut it!” Kari cried out all of a sudden, shocking Kurogane.

“Wh-what are you getting at?” Kurogane asked, confused.

“Mamoru told her that you probably like girls with longer hair because that’s what the girls from your world look like.” Sakura said softly.

“Jesus--that guy… I like him and all, but he knows absolutely nothing. There are a lot of girls in my world that had short hair. Kari, do you like your hair how it is now?” Kurogane asked, looking at Kari.

“Yes…” Kari said softly.

“Did you like how it was before--with how long it was?” Kurogane asked again.

“No…” Kari said softly.

“Then what’s the problem? It’s your hair; you can do whatever you want with it. I don’t care what you look like; I love you for who you are. And to be honest, I like your hair better like this anyway.” Kurogane said, annoyed at first, but calmed down.

“Kuro-ga-ne…” Kari said softly, with tears in her eyes as she went up to him; she wanted to hug him but didn’t know if he wanted that as well.

“Come here…” Kurogane sighed, pulling Kari into a hug.

“What are you two looking at? And why are you smiling like that?” Kurogane asked when he noticed Tami and Sakura smiling at them.

“Nothing!” Both girls said, embarrassed.

“Let’s go get some food! See, I told you everything would be fine.” Tami exclaimed, ready to get food; she then said calmly as she and Sakura passed Kurogane and Kari.

“What is she talking about?” Kurogane asked Kari.

“My hair.” Kari said softly.

“Ok, let’s go.” Kurogane said as the two of them went to get food.

“I found them!” Fai called happily as he, Mamoru, Nami, and Mokona returned from the woods.

“Kari, what’s wrong?” Kurogane asked when he noticed Kari looking up at the sky.

“Rain…” Kari said softly. Shortly after, she said that they felt raindrops on their head.

Once back at the campsite they had set up, Kari put up a canopy to protect them from the rain as they sat around a fire and ate; she then set up a small tent-like-thing that grew into a cabin-like-thing.

“That is so cool.” Tami said, looking at the cabin.

“I’m Syaoran, by the way. I heard you met everyone else.” Syaoran said looking, at Kari.

“It’s very nice to meet you as well.” Kari said softly with a small smile as they shook hands.

“So, will we all be able to sleep in there?” Momo asked, looking at Kari.

“Oh, yes; of course. There are three sleeping areas and three toilets. It’s set up for ten, plus my cats and Mokona. Then, once everyone is inside, the door will lock until someone wants out. My cats and I will be in back with hopefully Kurogane. Umm…anyways…the rooms hold four beds: two to the left, and two the right. The walkway is where shoes should stop…please take your shoes off before getting into the beds. I don’t know how you want to have the first two rooms set up… However you want to do it, is fine. Please leave the bathroom door open, unless in use. Oh, and this should keep everyone dry on their way to the cabin.” Kari explained softly, yawning here and there as she put up a walkway, covered by an extended canopy to the cabin.

“Awesome!” Everyone cheered happily as they continued to eat.

After a hotdog and some Mac and Cheese, Kari was slowly starting to drift away.

“Ok… Let’s get you to bed…” Kurogane sighed as he stood up and grabbed Kari’s bag while she grabbed her injured cat; the other two followed behind.

“Ok…” Kari mumbled as she stood up.

“Good night Kari.” Everyone said at once.

“Night…” Kari said softly as Kurogane had to catch her as she tripped over a stick.

“I’m sorry.” Kari said, clearly upset.

“It’s fine.” Kurogane said calmly.

‘She’s just as clumsy as ever.’ Kurogane thought to himself as he helped her to the cabin.

“Two of fourteen entering.” A voice said out of nowhere.

“What the hell?” Kurogane asked once he shut the door.

“That’s something mom added; I can’t get rid of it, as I’m not strong enough. It’s just a voice that lets you know how many people are in the cabin at a time.” Kari said as they made their way to the back.

Once Kari got her demon cats situated and comfy, and got them their water, she laid down across the way, after removing her shoes.

“Ok… I have something for you. Well, a few things; they already belong to you.” Kurogane said, kneeling next to her.

“What are they?” Kari asked, sitting up a little.

“Some of your hopes, dreams, and soul. That’s what Yuko was explaining earlier; your dad somehow removed them from you. But eh…you have to be laying down to get them back.” Kurogane explained, gently pushing her back down.

“Ok…” Kari said softly, looking up at him.

“Kuro-ga-ne?” Kari asked, struggling with his name.

“Why are you calling me that? You did it earlier as well.” Kurogane asked, confused. She had always called him “Kurgi;” that’s what he was used to.

“That’s your name.” Kari said softly.

“But you can barely say it correctly. That’s why you’ve always called me “Kurgi,” or whatever…” Kurogane said, sitting down.

“Yes, but that’s not your name; you don’t like being called that, I thought. You don’t like it when Fai and Mokona call you other nicknames.” Kari said, causing Kurogane to recall when they first got to this world.

“Kari--you can call me, “Kurgi” if it’s easier for you; I don’t have a problem with that. Those two idiots, on the other hand, they do it to piss me off. And they’re not you. No, that has nothing to do with the fact that they can say my name correctly, and you have a harder time with it; it has to do with the fact that you’re just so much more special to me. Yes, they’ve become great friends--pretty much family. But I don’t love them how I love you. Do you understand me? You can call me “Kurgi.” And to be honest, I’d prefer it if you did.” Kurogane explained, removing her hair from her eyes while rubbing her tears away; he hated seeing her, or any girl cry.

Kurogane wanted to lean down and gently kiss her on her cherry-red lips, but he knew she wasn’t ready for that just yet. So, he just leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

“Kurgi?” Kari asked softly, causing Kurogane to smile.

“What is it?” Kurogane asked, looking at her.

“Will you stay with me tonight? Or at least until I fall asleep?” Kari asked softly, looking up at him, pleading with her eyes.

“Yeah, I can stay with you. Now, just hold still.” Kurogane said calmly as he pulled out one of the crystal roses he had either found or received.

Once he placed it on her chest, it went directly into her body, much like Sakura’s feathers had done with her. However, the big difference was that once it entered her, Kari slammed one of her arms down above her head, while the other slammed down next to her.

She did that with the next two roses as well. But once the fourth one entered her, she just laid there, looking up at Kurogane with wide eyes.

By the sixth rose, she passed out, sleeping peacefully, which would be the first time in years.

After all the roses (that he had) were gone, Kurogane was going to let the others know he was also going to bed. However, once he tried to stand, he realized he couldn’t; she had somehow managed to get her hands clutched to his cape.

“Hmmm… I suppose… They’ll figure it out when I don’t come back out. Kari needs me right now; she’s more important.” Kurogane said to himself as he removed his cape and placed it over her before lying next to her.

He held her protectively and watched her until he fell asleep himself…


	8. Chapter 8

** Several Hours Later: **

“So, Kurogane didn’t come back out…” Nami said calmly.

“No, he hasn’t. Do you think they’re done having sex by now? Or do you think it’s safe to go in?” Mamoru asked, causing the others to spit out their drinks.

“Mamoru! Kurogane wouldn’t do that to Kari; she’s nowhere near ready for any of that?! They just reconnected for crying out loud!” Tami and Nami exclaimed at the same time—after they got done choking on their water.

“Wow. I never would’ve had the guts to say that out loud—even if it was just a joke.” Fai said, kind of shocked.

“You never know… It seems like it’s been a while since Kurogane had been laid…” Mamoru started, only to be interrupted.

“And? I highly doubt Kari’s ready for any of that.” Tami said right away, not caring that she interrupted him.

“Does it really matter? I mean, she does have to do whatever he says; he could just tell her that’s what he wants, and she’ll have to comply.” Mamoru answered calmly.

“Let me stop you right there; Kurogane’s not that type of guy. Yes, it’s probably been a while since he’s had sex; he’s never once forced himself on anyone—and I highly doubt he’ll ever start—especially with Kari. Even if he weren’t with Kari, he wouldn’t force anyone; it goes against all he stands for. Yes, Kari has to do whatever he tells her to do. However, if she’s not without a shadow of doubt ready, he won’t force her to do anything. He cares too much about her to do something like that. I don’t ever want to hear you—any of you say something like that ever again.” Fai said, dead serious.

“Yes.” Everyone said at the same time.

“Fine; I’m sorry.” Mamoru said, looking directly at Fai.

“Maybe we should get going to bed.” Sakura said, red in the face.

“Yes; I agree. Let’s go to bed.” Momo said, very red in the face as she stood up.

“How are we going to set up our beds?” Syaoran asked when they walked into the cabin.

“What was that?” Ryou asked when they entered the cabin, and a voice counted them.

“That’s one of Maya’s tricks!” Mokona exclaimed happily.

“Mokona, shhh…” Fai hushed Mokona when he went back to where Kurogane and Kari were sleeping.

“What’s going on? Aww! He looks so peaceful—very unlike him.” Tami said with a smile when she walked back to where Fai was standing.

Kurogane had covered Kari up with not only a blanket but also his cape; he covered himself up with a different blanket. Even though they weren’t under the same blanket or anything, Kari managed to cling to Kurogane, laying her head on his shoulder as he held onto her protectively.

“I didn’t know Kurogane was ever that protective of anyone.” Nami said calmly.

“Only to the people he cares the most about.” Fai said calmly with a smile.

“You’d be surprised at what he’s willing to do for the people he cares about.” Syaoran said simply.

“I’m beginning to see that.” Mamoru sighed.

“So, girls in the middle and we’ll stay in the first area?” Ryou asked, looking at everyone.

“Yeah—sounds like a plan.” Everyone said at once.

“What’s wrong, Momo? Don’t try to lie to me; I can see it in your face.” Nami said seriously.

“Do you think Kurogane will let Kari be friends with me?” Momo asked softly.

“What are you talking about?” Nami asked, confused.

“Well, Kari and I are the same age, and neither of us seems like we have friends our own age—or gender. I know she had a lot of different payments so that she could travel with us—one of them being she has to do what Kurogane tells her to do. And Kurogane—I don’t think he likes me very much.” Momo said softly.

“Momo, what makes you think that?” Nami asked right away.

“He always seems angry with me…” Momo started.

“Don’t worry about that; he’s like that with just about all of us. Kurogane’s just not much of a social guy. And as for Kari—Kurogane wants what’s best for her. He knows that what is best for her, is for her to have friends.” Fai explained calmly.

“But what if he decides that he doesn’t want to travel anymore? What if he wants…” Momo started, panicking.

“Momo, stop. Let’s not discuss this tonight. They’re not the only ones who need to sleep; we need sleep as well. We’ll discuss it tomorrow—with Kurogane. For now just go to sleep.” Nami said as they all went to a bed.

“Ok…” Momo said softly, worried.

Momo and Nami slept on one side of the cabin while Sakura and Tami slept on the other side. 

Mokona took turns sleeping on each side—switching every few hours.

Fai and Syaoran slept on one side while Mamoru and Ryou slept on the other side; both pairs placed extra pillows between them.

** The Next Morning: **

The guys were the first ones up; Kurogane was digging through Kari’s bag, looking for breakfast when Tami, Nami, Sakura, and Momo walked out with Mokona and the demons.

“I’m sooo hungry!” Mokona complained right away.

“Well, good morning.” Sakura said with a smile.

“What are you doing?” Tami asked, looking at Kurogane.

“I’m looking for breakfast foods so that everyone can eat…” Kurogane answered gruffly.

“When do you think Kari will wake up?” Momo asked softly.

“Not sure. The witch said earlier, that because of how she had been living these past few years—and with her lack of sleep, Kari could sleep up to three days or so. Don’t you even dare even think about waking her up…” Kurogane said, looking directly at Mokona.

“Don’t worry; I won’t! Oohh bacon!” Mokona said excitedly when Kurogane pulled out bacon, eggs, and sausage.

“What is it?” Kurogane asked, annoyed, looking directly at Nami and Tami.

“We need to talk.” Nami said seriously.

“About what? I got permission to get food and stuff from Kari’s bag. What more do you want?” Kurogane asked, becoming annoyed.

“Maybe we shouldn’t…” Momo started.

“What’s going on?” Kurogane asked again.

“Momo thinks you hate her; she’s afraid you won’t let her, and Kari be friends because Kari has to do what you say.” Mamoru said simply. He just came out and said it; he just ripped the band-aid off.

“Excuse me?” Kurogane asked, confused.

“If you don’t like her or any of us, please just come out and say so…” Nami said still, confusing Kurogane.

“What on Earth, are you talking about? I don’t hate any of you. You people are like my family now. Am I going to be best friends and hang out with you all the time? No. And as for Kari—when she wakes up—if she wants to be friends with any of you, that’s up to her. Yes, she has to listen to me, and do as I tell her to when I tell her to do something. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to control her every aspect of life. As for her having friends—that’s the one thing I do want her to have. She needs female friends and friends her own age. And Momo… Seeing as we’re traveling together for whoever knows for however long—and you and Kari are roughly the same age; it would make since for you two to become friends. Just—just take it slow with her. Kari is very shy and quiet; she doesn’t like to be startled.” Kurogane said simply as he looked for something to cook everything on.

“Aww! You do love us! I knew you were a big softy!” Fai said happily, glomping Kurogane.

“Get off of me you damn mage!” Kurogane yelled, pissed off.

“Well, I’m glad we got that out of the way.” Syaoran, Ryou, and Tami said as they watched Kurogane chase Fai all over the place.

“Anyone know how to cook over a fire?” Mamoru asked, looking at everyone.

“Yeah… I think we all do.” Tami said calmly.

“Even Momo and I know how.” Nami said simply.

“I’ve never been camping or anything like that before; I’ve never had to cook over fires…” Mamoru mumbled.

“We’ll make breakfast.” Ryou and Tami said at the same time, sighing in somewhat annoyed.

‘I didn’t really like him to begin with—but I didn’t think he was a bad guy. An ass maybe, but not a bad guy. Now, I don’t know. What is his problem?’ Tami asked herself as she and Ryou started getting things ready.

** Three Days Later: **

The group had been in this world—in the same area for three and a half days now. Three of those days have been spent waiting for Kari to wake up so they could travel to the next world—seeing as they were told they couldn’t travel with a sleeping witch.

Kurogane never went far from the campsite—unless it was to beat Fai or Mokona to a pulp.

Syaoran, Fai, Ryou, Mamoru, Nami, and Tami explored all over; Mamoru and Nami explored each other’s bodies often.

Sakura and Momo took care of the camp—or took naps here and there.

It was quiet for the most part—as in no danger, except for some nasty storms the other day.

** Back in the Cabin: **

Kari was just starting to wake up—very confused.

“Where am I? Wait. I’m in my travel shelter. But why? …Kurgi… Was everything a dream?” Kari asked herself as she sat up, only to look down to see his cape had fallen into her lap.

“Kurgi…” Kari said as she stood up on shaky legs and slowly made her way to the door.

As soon as she stepped outside, Kari squinted her eyes with how bright it was; it was so bright she couldn’t see anyone or anything.

It wasn’t until Fai pulled her out of the way that she even realized there were others there.

Had Fai not pulled her out of the way, a ball would’ve smacked her in the face.

“That was a close one. Are you ok?” Fai asked as Kari fell to her knees.

“Is everything ok? Oh, Kar, you’re awake.” Tami said happily as she came running.

“Oh, dear—you don’t remember us, do you?” Fai asked when he saw the confused look on Kari’s face.

“You’re—Kurgi’s friend—the mage? And you—you cut my hair?” Kari asked, looking between Fai and Tami.

“Yes, that’s correct. His name is Fai, and my name is Tami. Kurogane will be so happy that you’re awake.” Tami said happily.

“What’s going on? Oh, she’s awake! I don’t know if you remember me or not, but my name’s Momo.” Momo said happily.

“You cut my bangs…” Kari said softly; she was slowly starting to remember faces as the others began arriving.

“Yes.” Momo said happily with a smile.

“I’m Sakura.” Sakura said with a soft smile.

“I’m Nami, Momo’s older sister.” Nami said simply.

“Are the guys coming?” Tami asked curiously.

“Yeah, they’re on their way.” Nami said calmly.

“Oh, hey!” Ryou called, waving along with Syaoran.

“We’re so glad to see you’re finally awake. I’m Syaoran in case you didn’t remember.” Syaoran said kindly.

“Yes, and I’m Ryou.” Ryou said, also kindly.

“You’re all friends with Kurgi?” Kari asked softly, looking at everyone, slightly confused.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Tami said with a smile.

“Oh, speak of the Devil.” Nami said when she saw Kurogane and Mamoru walking up.

“Hmm? Kurgi!” Kari cried, looking a little dazed until she saw Kurogane; she managed to get up and start running to him.

“Kari?” Kurogane asked, shocked, but happy she was awake; he was more shocked that she was running to him. 

Yuko and Maya said she would be low energy. Yes, here she was running, full speed (for her) at him—into his arms.

“Well, it’s safe to say she’s happy to see him.” Tami said calmly.

“Indeed.” Ryou said with a smile.

“When did you wake up?” Kurogane asked as he carefully sat down with her on his lap.

“Just a few minutes, maybe…” Kari said, taking a deep breath; this didn’t go unnoticed by Kurogane.

“Are you alright?” Kurogane asked, concerned.

“Yes, I’m ok—just a little tired; I feel a little weak. But I’m also hungry.” Kari admitted softly, blushing a little.

“Ok. Do you know what you want, specifically?” Kurogane asked as he stood up before picking her up, making her squeak in the process.

“I have some oranges…” Kari said softly.

She wanted to tell him that she could walk, but she couldn’t; she felt so comfortable in his arms.

“Why don’t you go get changed and I’ll send some pancakes and sausage?” Yuko said, appearing out of nowhere.

“Ok…” Kari said, unsure as Kurogane set her down.

“I guess I’ll be here when you get back out.” Kurogane said calmly, looking at Kari with a smile. 

“Do you need any help? Like with bras and such?” Nami asked right away, causing Kari to blush.

“Yes, please.” Kari said softly and slowly, embarrassed.

“Ok then: Momo go help her.” Nami said, volunteering her sister.

“Ok.” Momo said, following Kari.

“I’ll go with as well.” Sakura said with a smile.

** With Kari, Momo & Sakura: **

Once they were in the cabin, the girls went to the back.

“So, how are you doing?” Sakura asked softly; she kind of knew and remembered how she felt at the beginning of her journey.

“I’m ok; thank you for allowing join and travel with you.” Kari said softly.

“Of course!” Momo exclaimed happily.

“We’re always happy to have new friends traveling with us. And Kurogane seems so much happier—even though it’s only been a few days. Not to mention, it’s nice to have more girls traveling with us. Way back when, when I first started traveling, it was just me, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona; I was the only girl. So, this is nice.” Sakura said with a smile.

“And I’m sure Tami is happy as well; she was the only girl for a while.” Momo said happily.

“Well, thank you either way.” Kari said with a small smile.

“So, you’re sixteen?” Sakura asked calmly.

“Not yet; I’m still fifteen. I will be sixteen in—three days.” Kari explained as she got her bra, and Momo helped her snap it together.

“How do you know that? Aren’t all worlds different and operate on different timelines?” Sakura asked, confused.

“They are… But my mom made a special watch that keeps track of a person’s biological age. So long as it stays on my wrist, I’ll be able to tell just how old I am—or when certain dates are.” Kari said simply.

“That’s so cool. I don’t suppose you have more, do you?” Momo asked, very interested.

“I can make more—but only one or two at a time. I don’t have much energy left to do more than that at a time.” Kari explained honestly as she finished getting dressed.

“And you’re not sure if Kurogane would approve?” Momo asked softly.

“I’m not sure; he worries. But he has every right to; I’m not very graceful—and my energy’s been cut in half now.” Kari answered softly.

“He cares deeply for you. I’ve only seen him care about a small amount of people like that before.” Sakura said softly with a smile.

“Thank you. He cares about all you as well—I can tell.” Kari said softly.

When she was done and fully dressed, Kari was wearing a blue school-girl uniform with a pair of shorts underneath. She also wore black and white shoes, a loose, red belt with a blue rose on it, a thick red bracelet on her left wrist, and her watch on her right. She finished everything off by tying her hair up in a high ponytail with a blue rose hair clip.

“So, I was wondering… Do you—do you want to be friends?” Momo asked nervously.

“Really? You want to be friends with me?” Kari asked, confused, and shocked.

“Yeah, of course; we’re about the same age. It would be perfect for us—if that’s what you want anyway.” Momo and Sakura said at the same time.

“Of course. I’d love to be friends.” Kari said excitedly.

“Yay!” Momo and Sakura exclaimed happily.

** With Everyone Else: **

“Ok… So what are you planning?” Kurogane asked Yuko as soon as the cabin door shut.

“I’m not planning anything…” Yuko started.

“Save it. I know you really well enough by now. I know you wouldn’t just send her elsewhere without telling her, or any of us why or what’s going on with her in the same area. So I will ask you this only once: does this have to do with Kari’s mother, and her wanting Kari to forget about her for whatever reason?” Kurogane asked seriously.

“Well, I can see you’re not going to give up any time soon. Yes, this has to do with that. I can’t tell you anything; it’s not my place. I will say, that after Kari goes to sleep again, she will forget everything her mother wants her to forget. There are, however, things she will remember, such as a watch she wears that keeps track of her age and dates. Her birthday is in three days by the way. She can, and will make more watches for all of you, so you can keep track of your ages and such. However, she can only do two at a time before it becomes too much strain for her. She can only handle so much anymore—but you already know this. Anyway, that’s all I have to say for now. Enjoy your brunch and have a lovely day, evening, night, and travels. No cost for food today.” Yuko said before heading out.

“Is everything ok?” Kari asked, concerned, looking at Kurogane and the others.

“Yeah, everything’s just fine. How are you?” Kurogane asked, sighing.

“Hungry.” Kari, Momo, and Sakura all replied at the same time.

“Well then, come and eat! Don’t worry about anything else right now!” Fai said happily.

“Ok.” The girls said with smiles.

“Where is everyone sitting?” Tami asked calmly.

Thanks to Fai’s brilliant idea, everyone sat in a circle: 

Kari sat between Kurogane and Momo. 

Ryou sat between Momo and Tami

Fai sat between Tami and Sakura

Nami sat between Mamoru and Syaoran

Sakura sat between Syaoran and Fai

Mamoru sat between Kurogane and Nami

Mokona, Kipper, Eclipse, and Luna were in the center of the circle making their rounds—Kipper staying close to Kari

“So, how did you come to acquire your cats? We were told they were demons. I’m kind of surprised you’re allowed to keep them, and they haven’t attacked anyone.” Mamoru asked, looking at Kari.

“Mom; she told me she found and tamed one when she was around my age. Her other one, Ares, found her and Aphrodite a few years before I was born; she didn’t tell me any details though. Then about two and a half years before I was born, Aphrodite had Saturn and Kipper; they had Eclipse and Luna around the same time I was born. They only attack someone if I’m in trouble—or when mom was in trouble; they’re very protective. Mom and Aphrodite died at the same time; they were very close. Then Ares and the others watched over me until Dad—I misbehaved, so he made Ares and Saturn sleep—and then…” Kari explained just fine until she got to where her dad had Ares and Saturn executed. Then she started fidgeting where she sat, becoming upset, trying not to cry.

“Ok, that’s enough of that.” Kurogane said seriously, pulling Kari to him.

“Yeah. Besides, that lady who ran that small hotel or whatever, told us what happened to the two cats.” Tami said, annoyed as Kurogane rubbed Kari’s back.

“Right…” Mamoru started, only to be interrupted.

“What kind of demons are they? Are they just called cat demons?” Momo asked before Mamoru could continue; she didn’t want Kari to be upset anymore, or a fight to start.

“Umm… I think mom called them “Nekodians.” I’ve also heard of Bakeneko and Nekomata. But I don’t think we have either of those in the world I’m from. Either way, Mom always said to never go near Bakenekos because they are untamable and will most likely attack you. She said she didn’t know much about Nekomatas, other than they don’t care for humans and will often run away. Nekodians can be tamed, but usually only prefer one person and will be friendly or tolerate others.” Kari explained softly, leaning against Kurogane.

“Yeah, every Bakeneko I’ve ever run into were not friendly—and had to be taken care of. I’ve never actually seen a Nekomata—and up until a few days ago, I’ve never heard of Nekodians, let alone seen any.” Kurogane said, wrapping his arm around Kari’s shoulders.

‘Now I get it—Mamoru’s jealous of Kari.’ Ryou thought to himself, noticing Mamoru shoot Kari a dirty look without any of the others noticing. 

“Don’t be sad; you have friends now. And you’re with Kuro-Pu. And of course, we’ll be best friends.” Mokona said happily, stealing some of Kurogane’s sausage.

“Why you little… 

Stop stealing my food!” Kurogane exclaimed, chasing after Mokona, who was shoving food into its mouth as it ran away.

“Welcome to the group.” Syaoran said as they watched Kurogane and Mokona run around.

“Thank you.” Kari said as she broke apart a large piece of sausage and fed it to the cats.

“What do your demons eat normally?” Mamoru asked as Kurogane and Mokona came back.

“They’ll eat just about anything I, or someone gives them. But they don’t eat chocolate or onions." Kari answered calmly.

“Do you have any Sprite in your bag?” Tami asked, looking at Kari.

“Sprites? I don’t think so; they were wiped out hundreds of years ago.” Kari said, confused.

“Oh, no, not sprites, as in, pixies. Sprite, as in, soda or pop.” Tami explained, completely forgetting soda or pop from Kari’s world probably go by different names.

“Oh, I get it now. I’ve never heard of Sprite before; even if I had, I wouldn’t have any—I’m not allowed to have soda-pop.” Kari answered, finally understanding.

“Why not?” Mamoru asked right away, shocked.

“I’ve tried a few different soda-pops before; they all made me hyper and run until I could no longer run. Mom had a hard time finding and catching me because I’d run all over town. The only reason she ever found me was because she’d find me laying somewhere on my side in pain—she said it makes my heart go too fast. There’s too much sugar in it; too much sugar does that to me. Mom said she’d rather I eat two big bowls of ice cream over any amount of soda-pop. I don’t remember much about any of those times other than my chest always hurt.” Kari answered, holding her chest as she remembered as best as she could.

“How old were you?” Mamoru asked right away.

“Little—under six I think.” Kari answered honestly.

“You’re older now; you should be able to hand sugar better, don’t you think?” Mamoru asked plainly.

“No. Dad had me try several of them a few months ago. I think it was worse then, than it was when I was little; it felt like I was dying or something. And now that I’m at half health—it’d probably be worse. So, I’m not allowed to have any type of soda-pop on me in case I were to forget it was in there and drink it. I don’t have the best memory.” Kari said, taking a deep breath.

“So, you can’t have sugar at all?” Tami asked, looking at Kari.

“No, I can—just not a lot at a time; and absolutely no soda-pop.” Kari answered softly.

“What about diet sodas?” Mamoru asked, thinking of a way she may be able to have soda.

“Diet sodas contain more artificial sweeteners, which is usually far worse than sugars.” Ryou explained calmly.

“That’s the end of that conversation. No soda-pops for Kari.” Kurogane said seriously, putting an end to that.

“Sorry.” Kari said softly.

“Don’t be. I’m the one who should be sorry for asking—and starting this mess.” Tami said right away.

“But you didn’t know…” Kari said seriously.

“So, caffeine is probably off the table as well, isn’t it?” Ryou asked, looking at Kari.

“Caffeine?” Kari asked, confused.

“Do you know what coffee is?” Ryou asked, looking at Kari.

“Yes.” Kari answered right away.

“Have you had it before? Are you allowed to have it?” Ryou asked again.

“Once. But I don’t remember what happened after that. No, Mom said I was to never have coffee ever again.” Kari answered honestly, thinking about it.

“Coffee contains a lot of caffeine. Caffeine is something that normally helps a person stay away. I don’t know about your world, but in a lot of different worlds, sodas contain caffeine. Not all do, but a lot do. My guess is, it may not be sugar that affects you so; I think what really affects you, is caffeine. If, one day, you or Kurogane decide, you should try a soda without any caffeine. But that’s up to you; you certainly don’t have to try any if you don’t want to risk it.” Ryou explained calmly, seriously.

“I think I’ll stick to milk, orange juice, and water.” Kari said softly.

“Do you drink? We were told you have alcohol as well.” Mamoru said, looking at Kari.

“Oh. No, I don’t drink—but that’s by choice. I don’t like the taste of alcohol; it makes me gag.” Kari answered honestly.

“But you have alcohol in your bag?” Mamoru asked, looking at her in disbelief.

“Yes—I stole some of Dad’s best liquors the last night I was home—plus, a few beers, and then I blamed it on the perverted, always drunk janitor. He was a very bad man; he raped several of the female staff—or random girls around the city.” Kari answered honestly.

“Why are you stealing liquor and beer in the first place?” Kurogane asked, looking at Kari.

“I don’t know… I just felt like I was being drawn there. It felt like I was floating or something.” Kari answered, being completely honest.

“What do you all have—aside from the beer?” Mamoru asked, very interested.

“Umm—let’s see:”

  * Four bottles of Sake
  * Eight bottles of different types of Rum—Spiced, Gold, Aged, Dark, and Light
  * Three bottles of Gin
  * Three bottles of Vodka
  * Three bottles of Tequila
  * Two bottles of Whiskey
  * Two bottles of Brandy
  * Three twenty-four-packs of beer
  * Three twelve-packs of beer



“I know it’s not much—but it’s all I had time to get. What? Did I say something wrong?” Kari asked, confused when she saw the others staring at her in shock.

“That’s not a lot of liquor?! Holy crap! You’re like an alcoholic’s best friend!” Mamoru exclaimed, looking at her.

“That’s enough of that. Is everyone done eating?” Nami asked, looking at everyone.

“Yeah.” Everyone answered simultaneously, causing Mokona to suck everything up before Kari took down her cabin and placed it back in her bag.

“Let’s head out!” Fai exclaimed enthusiastically, happily pulling Tami to him.

Kari gently grabbed hold of Kurogane’s arm, slightly scared as Kipper and jumped on her shoulders; Luna jumped onto Momo, and Eclipse jumped onto Sakura.

“It’s going to be ok.” Kurogane whispered in Kari’s ear, after pulling her to him when he noticed her hesitation.

“Mokona Modoki ready to go!” Mokona called before sucking everyone up to send them to their next destination…


	9. Chapter 9

The next world the gang landed in was nice-looking; it didn’t look like there were any gangs, violence, or anything among those lines.

Some of the buildings were tall, some were short, some were wide, most looked almost brand-new and weren’t falling apart.

The grass was green; there were flowers, different types of trees, bushes, and other greenery and colors.

There were birds and butterflies of all sorts, squirrels, chipmunks, rabbits, dogs, and cats.

It was nice. 

“Where are we now?” Mamoru asked once they landed, slightly annoyed.

“I don’t know…” Everyone else sighed, looking around.

“Kari, are you alright?” Sakura asked, concerned when Kari slumped to the ground, exhausted.

“…Yeah…” Kari weakly replied.

“Kari—you’re still tired, aren’t you?” Kurogane firmly asked.

“A little.” Kari admitted.

“Come on.” Kurogane calmly said, helping Kari up before carefully picking her up.

“Kurgi…” Kari weakly mumbled, holding onto Kurogane.

“Hey! Are you the group sent by Yuko?” A man called, running up to them.

“I mean, you must be. Not only are you all dressed weird; you’re all dressed differently from one another as well.” The man said, looking at the group when he caught up with him.

“You know Yuko?” Syaoran asked, looking at the man.

“Yeah. Sorry. My name is Kota; Yuko told me that you were going to be here. You’re Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, Kari, Ryou, Tami, Nami, Momo, and Mokona. Please, if you’d follow me, I’ll take you to my building for shelter until it’s time for you to move onto the next world.” Kota explained, looking at the group.

After a few seconds of looking at each other, the gang agreed to go with Kota; he didn’t seem like a threat.

“So—where are we?” Mamoru asked, looking around.

“This world is called Ferris; it was named after a man named Ferris, who was named after the Ferris wheel. Speaking of which; if any of you are up to it, the fair is coming to town tomorrow. It will be here for about a week.” Kota explained.

“Are there gangs or anything here?” Ryou and Tami asked, looking around.

“Good heavens, no. This is a peaceful world. There are no wars, battles, or fights going on—except for the normal teenagers who argue about whatever. We do have guns for hunting and knives for cutting, but that’s about it. You’ll have to leave any weapons you may have on you, in your room when you go out.” Kota calmly explained, leading the way.

“There you are! Are these the people Yuko sent?” A lady asked, running over to everyone.

Kota had short brown hair and brown eyes, while the girl had long red hair and brown eyes.

“Yes, Kay. Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Kay. She, like me, was sent here by Yuko from a different world for personal reasons. We met and fell in love.” Kota explained with a smile.

“Well, don’t just stand there; come in. Did you tell them about their weapons?” Kay asked as they entered the building.

“Yes, I’ve explained all that already.” Kota calmly said as they walked over to an elevator.

“Does this elevator work? The last time we were on an elevator, it wasn’t all that stable.” Ryou asked and then explained, looking at the elevator.

“It stopped with Kurogane and Kari in it…” Mamoru mumbled.

“This one works just fine. Plus we only have three floors: you’ll be on the second floor. We’d take the stairs, but they’re currently being worked on. Did you explain the sleeping arrangements?” Kay asked, looking at Kota.

“Not yet; I haven’t gotten that far. I figured get them here so that ” Kota mumbled as they got in the elevator.

“Sleeping arrangements?” Everyone asked, looking at the two.

“Yes. Are any of you married, engaged, or engaged in sexual relations?” Kay asked right away.

“No.” Everyone answered, red in the face.

“Ok. Unless we have families or something like that visiting, we normally don’t allow guys and girls to sleep in the same room. With that being said, you can spend time together in the same room; you just can’t sleep together.” Kay explained.

“That’s fine.” Fai replied when he saw Kurogane stiffen a little.

“Don’t worry; we’ll make sure Kari is safe. Besides, it’s good bonding for us girls and you guys.” Tami insisted with a smile.

“I know you will.” Kurogane replied, holding onto Kari.

“Kurgi?” Kari softly asked.

“You’ll be fine.” Kurogane simply stated.

“You look like an old friend of mine from years ago. I actually thought you were her for a minute or so. But you’re called Kari; my friend’s name was Maya.” Kay explained, looking at Kari.

“You knew my mom?” Kari asked, looking at Kay.

“Wait… You’re Maya’s daughter? Wow—I never pictured her for the having kids type.” Kay said in shock.

“Ow! My head…” Kari complained, holding her head.

“This will be your room; it’s the biggest room on the second floor. It has a dividing wall so that you can kind of be in the same room. Just make sure the wall goes all the way across at night. Is she going to be ok?” Kota explained and then asked, concerned as Kurogane gently set Kari down on one of the futons; she was shaking and silently crying.

“She’ll be fine; she just needs rest. But I should probably talk to you…” Kurogane answered as Kari slowly fell asleep and then replied, looking at Kay.

“Follow us.” Kota calmly said, leading Kurogane elsewhere.

“What is it?” Kay asked, looking at Kurogane as they stepped out of the room.

“Don’t bring up Kari’s mother around her…” Kurogane started.

“Why not?” Kay asked, confused.

“Every time certain things are brought up it will cause Kari to have painful headaches. No, I do not know what those things are; its best just not to bring her up at all. Maya possessed Kari’s body in the last world we were in and explained to me that she never wanted to have kids—but she loved Kari very dearly. With that being said, she just wants Kari to forget her now that she’s dead. No, I don’t know why—she just doesn’t.” Kurogane explained.

“Maya’s dead?” Kay sadly asked.

“Yeah—a few years ago, I guess. Kari’s been staying with her controlling and abusive father. But that’s all I’m going to say.” Kurogane answered.

“Ok. Come on Kay. We’ll be right back with your outfits for this world.” Kota said calmly with a smile.

“Ok.” Kurogane sighed before walking back to his room.

** Two Hours Later: **

Kari was just waking up and was confused; she immediately sat up and panicked.

“Kari, calm down. Breathe. Everything’s ok. Don’t you remember? We landed in a new world.” Nami instructed and explained, looking at Kari. 

Nami was wearing a long dark blue dress, going past her knees with a light blue Spring jacket. She also wore thigh-high dark blue socks and black Mary-Jane shoes.

“It does take some getting used to.” Momo softly added, sitting next to Kari.

Momo was wearing a red, off the shoulders shirt with a dark red skirt that stopped just below her knees. She also wore white knee-high socks and red Mary-Jane shoes.

“Especially if you don’t have energy.” Sakura added in, remembering when she first started traveling. 

Sakura was wearing a long pink and white dress that went a good ways past her knees with pink ankle socks with pink Mary-Jane shoes.

“Where’s Kurgi?” Kari asked, looking around.

“Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran, and Ryou went out to get some groceries and such. They’ll be back in a bit.” Mamoru rudely replied from his bed. 

Mamoru was wearing black jeans with a black T-shirt, black socks, and black tennis shoes with a black bandana tied around his neck.

“Ignore him; he’s just pissy because he was asleep when they left—and they didn’t wake him. Here, eat this. It’s called a turkey sandwich with cheese, lettuce, and tomato; it’ll help you feel at least a little better. I’m sure Kurogane would want you to eat something.” Tami politely told Kari, handing her a sandwich after glaring at Mamoru.

Tami was wearing a black halter top with a star in the center (between her breasts) with a black jacket. She also wore dark blue shorts and black boots that went halfway up her calves.

“Ok. Thank you.” Kari softly replied, slowly taking the sandwich.

‘What does he see in her? Seriously! Sure, maybe when she had more energy and could do more… But according to him, she’s always been slow and pretty much useless. She’s too weak to be traveling like this; she’s just weighing all of us down…’ Mamoru thought to himself, rolling on his side.

** Half An Hour Later: **

“Are you ok in there?” Tami asked through the bathroom door.

“Yeah, I’m ok.” Kari replied.

“We’re back!” Fai happily announced, walking through the door with the others right behind him.

Fai was wearing a long-sleeved yellow shirt with blue jeans, white socks, and black and white tennis shoes.

“Where’s Kari?” Kurogane asked, noticing right away that Kari wasn’t in bed.

Kurogane was wearing black jeans with a black and red T-shirt, black socks, black tennis shoes, and a blue jean jacket.

“She’s in the bathroom, changing into her new outfit.” Nami answered.

“She had a turkey sandwich with cheese, lettuce, tomato when she woke up.” Tami explained.

“After she got done freaking out…” Mamoru mumbled.

“I don’t think she quite remembered we moved onto a different world. But we got her calmed down and she’s doing fine.” Tami explained, shooting Mamoru a dirty look.

“At least she’s up and moving.” Ryou and Syaoran stated at the same time. 

Ryou was wearing blue jeans with a white and blue shirt, white socks, and blue tennis shoes.

Syaoran was wearing dark green sweatpants with a light green T-shirt and brown boots.

“Thank God for small favors.” Kurogane sighed as they waited.

Kurogane wasn’t sure what was with Mamoru as of late, but he wasn’t going to say or start anything.

One: he wasn’t a threat—or at least Kurogane didn’t sense anything threatening about him.

Two: he was a team member, and they were stuck with each other.

Three: he has been helpful with a lot of different things.

Finally: his only concern was Kari and her wellbeing.

If Mamoru ever said anything to hurt or upset—or physically hurt Kari, then Kurogane would take care of him.

“Here we go.” Nami said as the bathroom door opened, and Kari walked out.

Kari was wearing a baby blue, off one shoulder shirt with a dark blue skirt that stopped just below her knees. She also wore white knee-high socks and blue Mary-Jane shoes.

‘Not as, but she’s still pale.’ Kurogane thought, looking at Kari.

“Kari! It’s so good see you up and walking!” Fai happily exclaimed, glomping her in a hug, nearly knocking her over.

“Hi.” Kari softly replied—a sudden rush of dizziness running over her.

“You damn mage; get off of her like that!” Kurogane yelled, pissed off, seeing the look of dizziness run across her face.

“Kurgi?” Kari softly asked, leaning against a wall.

“Are you ok?” Kurogane asked, looking at Kari.

“Uh-huh…” Kari replied, looking at Kurogane.

“Ok. Take it easy.” Kurogane seriously instructed.

“Ok.” Kari replied with a smile, sitting in a chair.

“So—what do you want to do today?” Fai asked, looking at the girls.

“Can we go look around the city?” Kari asked, looking at Kurogane.

“Yeah! That’s sounds like fun!” Nami excitedly agreed.

“Are you really up for that?” Kurogane sternly asked, concerned.

“Yes. And I promise to go slow and take it easy. Please. I don’t want to stay inside all the time.” Kari begged, pleading with Kurogane, who just sighed.

“Oh, come Kurger-Burger; have a little fun for once in your life!” Fai exclaimed with a smile, leaning over Kari again.

“My name is Kurogane to you! And get off of her like that!” Kurogane yelled, carefully pulling Kari away from Fai so she wouldn’t fall over.

“I’m sure she’d be fine, Kurogane. I mean, we’re all going to be there with her. And I’m sure you won’t leave her side. I know she has to listen to you and all… But with that being said, you could let her have fun.” Tami explained, giving her opinion.

Kurogane just looked at her. This was the same girl that slapped him back in the world they found Kari. And she was right; Kari was unhappy. Kurogane didn’t want Kari to be unhappy; he was also worried about her now that Yuko took half of her energy.

“We can go out but stay close to one of us at all times. No going off on your own—unless you need to use a bathroom.” Kurogane sternly instructed.

“Yay! Thank you so much, Kurgi!” Kari happily cried, hugging him around the waist.

“You’re welcome.” Kurogane said with a soft smile, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“AWW! Kuro-Pu is a gentle giant after all!” Fai exclaimed with a big goofy smile, annoying Kurogane.

“Kari, please stay with these guys…” Kurogane instructed, gently pushing her away from him.

“Ok.” Kari replied, confused.

“As for you—my name is KUROGANE! Get back here, you damn mage!” Kurogane yelled at a laughing Fai, chasing after him as he playfully ran away.

“Are they always like that?” Kari softly asked.

“Yeah…” Tami, Ryou, Momo, and Nami sighed while looking at the door where Fai and Kurogane ran out.

“But don’t worry about that; they actually care very much about each other and are good friends.” Syaoran explained, reassuring Kari.

“They’re actually a lot like brothers.” Sakura added with a smile.

“Shall we head out? I’m sure they’re outside already anyway.” Tami said, looking at everyone.

“Well, you’re right about that. They’re out front, running back and forth.” Mamoru said, looking out the window.

** Five Minutes Later: **

The rest of the gang made it outside and were now just watching Fai playfully run from a very angry Kurogane.

“Ok… I’ve had enough of this. Hey! Can you two stop whatever it is you’re doing so that we can look around—before Kari doesn’t have the energy to?!” Tami yelled, pissed off at Kurogane and Fai.

Usually, nothing stopped Kurogane from what he was doing, but he heard Tami mention Kari and her energy issues. He knew Kari wouldn’t have energy for too long; he didn’t know how long she could go—and he wanted her to have some fun.

“Yeah, let’s go…” Kurogane sighed, calming down a little.

“Hey, wait a minute!” Kota called, getting their attention.

“Yeah, what is it; is everything ok?” Syaoran asked, looking at Kota.

“Did I hear you say you were going out for a while?” Kota asked.

“Yeah; we were just going to look around the city for a little bit. Why?” Syaoran asked calmly.

“I have something for all of you.” Kota said, handing each of them a brown sack.

“What is it?” Kari, Momo, and Sakura curiously asked.

“It’s just some money. Kay and I know what it’s like to be in a new world and not have any money; we just wanted to make sure you had something to get through your stay. It’s about $15,000 each.” Kota calmly explained.

“WHAT?!” Everyone shrieked in shock.

“But that’s so much…” Tami and Ryou started at the same time in utter shock.

“Nonsense. This world is filled with plenty of money. It’s very easy to make money—and Kay and I have plenty. What we gave you guys doesn’t even come close to denting what we have. Now, go and have fun.” Kota responded with a smile.

“Ok.” Everyone replied, unsure, but went on their way.

“Don’t spend it all at one place!” Kota called with a small chuckle while waving.

‘There is no way that we can spend this all in one place—’ Tami and Ryou thought to themselves as they made their way through town.

“I’m hungry.” Kari, Sakura, and Momo spoke up.

“Now that you mention it, I’m hungry too.” Tami agreed, looking around.

“Me too!” Nami complained, holding her stomach.

“Let’s go eat.” The guys said at the same time.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

“Hello, and welcome to El Rose Della. How many in your party?” A Host calmly asked, looking at the gang.

The host was not someone they recognized.

“Ten plus this thing.” Kurogane said, pointing to Mokona.

“Ok… Please follow me.” The host instructed, leading them to a dimly lit area.

“Do you have preference on where you sit: booth or table?” The host asked, looking at the group.

“Booth.” Everyone replied.

“Ok. Here we go. Here are your menus and your waiter/waitress will be with you shortly. Have a nice day.” The host explained before leaving.

He came back a few seconds later with three bowls of chips and three cups of salsa, and three cups of a different type of dipping sauce.

“Thank you.” Everyone said before the host left again.

“Are you doing ok?” Tami asked, looking at Kari.

“I’m hungry and tired.” Kari admitted, looking at her menu.

“We haven’t even been out half an hour…” Mamoru said right away.

“I’m sorry.” Kari apologized, looking down.

“It’s not your fault. Relax and take it easy; we’ll see how you feel when we leave. This ain’t your fault. You just got a shit deal.” Kurogane calmly stated, rubbing Kari’s back as she sat there, looking at her menu.

Mamoru sat back in his seat and read his menu.

‘I swear… If he keeps it up, I’m going to kick his ass. What does Nami see in him?’ Tami thought to herself, looking at her menu, glaring at Mamoru over it.

“Hello; my name is Jin; I’ll be your waiter this afternoon. Can I start you off with some drinks?” A tall, slim man with dark blonde hair and brown eyes, Jin, asked, looking at everyone.

“Can I get a medium frozen raspberry margarita?” Ryou asked, looking at Jin.

“I’d like a medium frozen strawberry watermelon margarita, please.” Tami politely asked.

“Oh, ummm… Can I please get a medium non-alcoholic banana margarita?” Kari softly asked.

“I’ll just have a pint of beer and four shots of tequila.” Mamoru plainly said.

“I’d like large Pepsi.” Syaoran politely ordered.

“I’d just like a medium fruit punch, please.” Sakura politely asked.

“I’d like a large apple margarita and two shots of tequila, please and thank you.” Fai requested with a smile, causing Kurogane to just stare at him.

“Can I please get a medium frozen peach margarita?” Nami asked, looking at Jin.

“Can I please get a medium non-alcoholic peach margarita?” Momo asked.

“Can I just get a medium non-alcoholic pineapple margarita and a shot of tequila?” Kurogane calmly asked.

“Of course. I’ll be back with those as soon as possible.” Jin replied, writing everything down before leaving.

“What the hell is a margarita?” Kurogane asked once it was just them.

“A fruity alcoholic drink.” Tami calmly answered.

“What kind of alcohol is in it?” Syaoran asked, confused.

“Tequila.” Kari answered.

“How do _you_ know that?” Mamoru asked, looking at Kari.

“Mom used to drink them once a day.” Kari answered.

“I suppose you’ve never had one before…” Mamoru sighed, looking at his menu again, only to be shocked.

“I’ve had a small margarita before. I don’t remember the flavor—other than the alcohol. That’s how I found out I don’t like alcohol. Mom added a lot of fruit punch and orange juice to it after that, so I’d finish it. It was ok once I couldn’t taste the tequila.” Kari answered.

“Do you remember what happened after you drank the margarita?” Ryou asked, looking at Kari.

“I went to bed. Mom said it was the only night I slept straight through without getting up for some random reason.” Kari answered.

“What is it, Ryou?” Tami asked, looking at her brother.

“It’s not sugar, you can’t have; it’s caffeine. You don’t have to; nobody’s making you, but you can most likely drink non-caffeinated sodas. Strong alcohols such as tequila, vodka, rum, etc., are far worse that sugar. Alcohol actually turns to sugar once consumed. My guess, alcohol makes you sleep. Also, you’re the type of person who can’t handle alcohol on it’s own, but if you don’t notice it, you’d be just fine.” Ryou explained.

“So—like a Jell-O Shot, hard lemonades, or wine coolers?” Tami asked, looking at Ryou.

“Yes. As long as it wasn’t a lot of alcohol. Jell-O shots contain a little bit of vodka in Jell-O.” Ryou explained.

“Not all Jell-O shots. Remember the twins: Kara and Tara? They used to douse theirs in vodka—that’s all you could taste.” Tami spoke up.

“Right…” Ryou replied, making faces, remembering.

“They have Jell-O shots here. We should all get one or two.” Mamoru said, looking at his menu.

“You might want to actually ask everyone—especially if they don’t normally drink. And especially with Kari and Momo. With how small they are, they should probably have food in their stomachs; they would become sick otherwise.” Tami explained as calmly as she could; Mamoru was pissing her off.

“Ok. I have:”

  * A regular medium frozen raspberry margarita
  * A regular medium frozen strawberry-watermelon margarita
  * A regular large apple margarita and two shots of tequila
  * A regular medium frozen peach margarita
  * And a pint of beer and four tequila shots



“I’ll have the rest out in just a minute.” Jin said, handing out the alcoholic drinks before leaving.

“Jesus, Fai! Do you have enough alcohol?” Kurogane asked, annoyed; he knows how Fai gets when he gets drunk—he doesn’t handle alcohol well.

“I’ll be fine.” Fai said with a smile.

“Ok. I have the rest of your drinks:

  * A large Pepsi
  * A medium fruit punch
  * A medium non-alcoholic peach margarita
  * A medium non-alcoholic banana margarita
  * A medium non-alcoholic pineapple margarita and a shot of tequila



“Are you all ready to order?” Jin asked after setting the rest of the drinks down.

“Yeah, I think we’re ready.” Everyone replied.

  * Kari ordered a beef taco salad without onions or guacamole
  * Momo order a chicken taco salad without onions, but with extra guacamole
  * Nami ordered fish tacos with extra guacamole, onions, and dipping sauce
  * Sakura ordered chicken tacos with rice and beans
  * Tami ordered a beef taco salad with onions, but no guacamole
  * Fai ordered fish and chicken tacos with rice and beans
  * Kurogane ordered a steak taco salad with onions and no guacamole
  * Mamoru ordered steak and chicken tacos with rice and beans
  * Ryou ordered a beef taco salad with everything
  * Syaoran ordered a chicken taco salad with everything



“I’ll have that out after a little bit.” Jin said with a polite smile.

“Do you have a bathroom here?” Kari softly asked, looking at Jin.

“Yes. Would you like me to show you where they are?” Jin politely asked.

“Yes, please.” Kari replied.

“I’ll go with; I can lead her back.” Tami said, watching Jin; she had to get away from Mamoru before she punched him.

“Can I go too?” Momo and Sakura asked.

“I might as well as well.” Nami said.

** With The Girls: **

“Is something wrong?” Momo asked, concerned once they were in the bathroom.

“Yeah, I’m just a little tired. And now my head hurts.” Kari replied as she sat in a stall.

“Do you think you’re going to want to go back to the hotel when we get done eating?” Nami asked, concerned.

“I don’t know—I don’t want to. But Kurgi will make me if I don’t start feeling better soon.” Kari replied, standing up.

There was something in her voice that read “conflicted.” And Tami, Nami, and Sakura caught it. 

“Does this have anything to do with Mamoru?” Tami asked right away.

“What do you mean?” Kari asked, confused, walking (on shaky legs) out of the stall.

“What he said earlier—about not even being out half an hour?” Nami asked, looking at Kari.

“Oh. No, it’s ok. He’s right; we haven’t been out that long.” Kari answered with a small, sad smile.

“Kari, look at me. We’ll eat here, but if you’re not well, you need to go back and rest. One way or another, we’ll make sure you get around and have fun. You just need to take it easy.” Tami sternly explained.

“You shouldn’t push yourself too far; it’s not good for you—or your health.” Sakura spoke up, knowing Kari's exact position because she was in the same one before.

“Don’t worry about what Mamoru has to say; he’s just an idiot.” Nami calmly stated; she loved the sex, but even he was starting to piss her off.

“I don’t think he likes me very much…” Kari softly stated.

“Mamoru’s an ass; he’s always been an ass. Don’t worry about him.” Tami replied.

“Yeah, you have us—and the other guys; we all like you.” Momo stated with a smile.

“Thank you. Uhh!” Kari said with a smile before gasping in surprise when she slipped on some water and excess toilet paper.

“Are you ok?” The girls asked as Tami caught Kari.

“Yeah… I just slipped on something.” Kari said, looking at her foot.

“Hold still.” Tami said, bending down to pull the toilet paper off Kari’s foot.

“Let’s head back before the guys send a search party.” Nami said, opening the door and leading the way along with Tami.

** With The Guys: **

“Ok—what is your issue with Kari?” Kurogane asked, demanding an answer from Mamoru.

“What are you talking about? I don’t have an issue with Kari.” Mamoru replied, defending himself.

“Then what was with when we first got here, and she said she was tired? You snapped at her for no reason. What was that?” Kurogane shot, folding his arms.

“I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have snapped like that—I didn’t mean to at least. I was just looking forward to looking around town and figuring out where we are.” Mamoru argued, “apologizing.” 

Kurogane didn’t look like he believed him, but he dropped it. He didn’t want things to be tense when the girls got back.

And as long as Kari was ok, he wouldn’t have to do anything too drastic.

“Momo really likes Kari.” Ryou spoke up, changing the subject.

“Yes, I noticed that as well.” Fai agreed.

“I think Momo really likes Momo as well. From what Sakura has told me, the three of them are now friends.” Syaoran explained.

“Momo told me the same thing.” Ryou agreed.

“That’s a good thing.” Fai said before taking a shot.

“That’s a relief…” Kurogane sighed.

“Do you think Kari will be happy traveling like this? I mean, do you think she’ll be able to handle it?” Mamoru asked, looking around.

“She wants to be here; she wants to travel. That day Kari fell off the cliff, Creampuff said Yuko wanted to talk to Kari alone. I would assume she asked her if she wanted to travel with us because Kari answered with, she just wanted to be with me. As for if she can handle it or not? It’ll take some time, but eventually, she should adjust. From what I understand, she’s always struggled with going from world to world; it tired her out so quick.” Kurogane calmly explained.

“Her mom said that was one of her specialties; she could travel from world to world with one other person.” Ryou asked, looking at Kurogane.

“Her mother was also a full witch; Kari’s only half and didn’t have the strength or enough energy. Obviously, she had just enough power because she was able to get to a different world but was always so tired and weak when she arrived. Also unlike her mother, Kari can’t control where she goes. Maya could and couldn’t control it. From what I understand, if she decided to go to a world she had never been to before, that was random. But if she’d been there before, she was able to come and go as she pleased.” Kurogane explained.

“I mean absolutely no offense when I say this… But you, being from the world you’re from, and Kari being a witch… Did you ever picture yourself with a witch? I mean, you said before that when you met her, other kids were being nasty to her because she looked different—because she’s a witch—even if she’s only half. Does it help that she’s half human? And what of your parents?” Mamoru asked, looking at Kurogane. 

Now, Mamoru was starting to piss Kurogane off.

“No, before I met Kari, I never pictured myself being in love with a witch—even just a half. I also grew up learning from my parents that not all witches were evil. My mom and Kari’s mom were best friends. My mom was a powerful priestess, and her mom was a powerful witch. My dad was lord of the area we lived and fought to protect everyone. We’re from different worlds originally, yes. But now we get a chance to be together for the rest of our lives—and I don’t plan on losing her any time soon. Not again. I don’t care what she is. She could be full human or even a full witch, and I wouldn’t care. I love and care for her for who she is, not what she is. And going back to my parents… They liked Kari and didn’t care if I wanted to be with her once she was older, so long as we were both happy.” Kurogane explained, trying to remain calm.

“The girls are coming back.” Syaoran noted, looking past Kurogane—also changing the subject.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Kurogane asked right away when he saw Kari and how pale she was again.

“I’m tired and my head hurts.” Kari answered, climbing into her spot.

“And she slipped on some water and some toilet paper that someone didn’t dispose of.” Nami added in.

“Are you ok?” Kurogane asked, looking at Kari.

“Yeah… Just tired.” Kari answered, laying her head on the table.

“Maybe we should go…” Syaoran started, concerned.

“No—I’ll be ok. I want to at least eat before going back.” Kari interrupted Syaoran.

“Maybe she’ll feel better after she eats something.” Fai suggested, watching the exhausted girl.

“I hope…” Kurogane sighed, rubbing Kari’s back.

** Forty-Five Minutes Later: **

Food arrived; everyone ate, talked, and had a good time.

“How are you feeling?” Kurogane asked as Ryou and Tami went to pay for food.

“My head stopped hurting.” Kari honestly answered.

“Can you walk around—or do you need to lie down?” Kurogane asked once they were leaving.

“Umm… I wanna walk around for a little bit—even if it’s only for a few minutes. I just want some air.” Kari answered.

“Ok.” Kurogane responded, watching Kari—and Fai.

“Woohoo! Where to next?! Ooh! Look a bar!” Fai loudly exclaimed; he was a bit drunk.

“I knew that margarita was too much. That damn mage shouldn’t be allowed to drink. We’re not going to a bar!” Kurogane yelled, annoyed, staying close to Kari.

“Even if you all wanted to, you couldn’t. Well, Kari and Momo couldn’t.” Kota stated, walking by.

“What do you mean by that?” Kurogane asked.

“They’re both under eighteen, yes?” Kota asked, looking at the gang.

“Yes.” Kurogane answered.

“People under eighteen can’t get into bars no matter what. It doesn’t matter whether they don’t want to drink or not; they can’t go in. In order to enter a bar, you have to be eighteen. No ifs, ands, or buts. The one exception would be if someone had to use the bathroom and they would be monitored the entire time. However, there are plenty of other places around, so nobody under eighteen should need to enter a bar. Well, I’m going to head back to the hotel. Please try to be back before nine.” Kota explained as Kari looked up.

“Wait. Please.” Kari spoke up.

“What is it?” Kota politely asked.

“What is that?” Kari pointed to a light floating in the sky.

“Oh. That’s a practice paper sky lantern. The fair arrives tomorrow. Every year on the night before the fair, people light up the sky with paper sky lanterns to celebrate summer coming to an end. It’ll be dark soon—so the lanterns will be going up soon. If you’re interested, you just head on over to the nature’s park up the road. There, you’ll find a fountain. And at the fountain should be people selling the lanterns, tea candles and lighters. They’ll explain what to do from there. I hope that helps.” Kota answered before disappearing.

“Ok. Come on.” Kurogane sighed, looking up.

“Hmm?” Kari asked, confused.

“You want to do this lantern thing, right?” Kurogane asked, looking at Kari.

“Yes. Thank you.” Kari softly replied with a soft smile that Kurogane loved.

“Hey, where are you going?” Mamoru asked, finally walking out of the Mexican Restaurant.

“We’re going to light some lanterns.” Kurogane responded, taking Kari’s hand and lead the way.

“Come on Fai; this way.” Tami instructed, leading the way, following Kurogane, Kari, Ryou, Momo, Nami, Syaoran, and Sakura; Mamoru followed all of them.

“Hello. Are you here for lanterns?” Someone at a booth asked with a smile.

“Yes.” Kurogane answered.

“First time?” The person asked.

“Yes.” Kurogane answered.

“How many? You can each have a small one. Or you can each have one large one.

“Five large, I guess.” Kurogane replied as Kari eagerly held onto him, bouncing a little.

“Ok. So what you do is light the tea candle while it’s in the lantern. You then hold it up and lightly push it up into the air. After that it’ll do what it has to do. Do you understand?” The person calmly asked, handing Kurogane five lanterns while Kari took the candles and lighters.

“Yeah, I get it.” Kurogane answered.

“Have a splendid night.” The person said before everyone walked away.

“You as well.” Kari politely replied, walking away.

“What do you have?” Nami asked, looking at Mamoru once they found an area by a small pond.

“Oh, I grabbed some Jell-O shots from that restaurant back there. I got one for everyone. Would’ve been two—but they were expensive.” Mamoru happily explained as they all sat there.

Tami was going to say something when a man with a megaphone started talking.

“Hello, and welcome to the hundredth paper sky lantern celebration. I know it’s hard to believe, but we’ve reached a milestone. For those who may not know; we light these lanterns not only to signify the end of summer, but mainly to symbolize freedom from the darkness that once ruled over our community. One hundred years since then and we hope for a hundred more. Please, light your lanterns to keep the darkness away.” The man announced with a smile.

“Ready?” Fai excitedly asked, still drunk.

Kurogane, Syaoran, Ryou, Tami, and Nami lit the candles and sent the lanterns up.

Fai was too drunk to be using a lighter and trying to light anything.

Mamoru didn’t care to be doing this at all.

“Wow. That’s so pretty.” Sakura stated as everyone around them sent their lanterns up.

“They look like fireflies when they get far enough away.” Momo and Nami spoke up.

“Yeah.” Ryou responded, looking up.

“Well, are we all ready to head back now?” Tami asked, noticing Kari.

“Yeah.” Kurogane said, kneeling in front of Kari. With Ryou and Tami’s help, they got Kari onto Kurogane’s back.

The entire walk back to the hotel, Kari laid her head on Kurogane’s shoulder and watched the lanterns until she could no longer see them.

Momo and Sakura also watched the lanterns until they could no longer see them.

“Here we are.” Syaoran said as they all walked into their room.

“Shots around!” Mamoru exclaimed, placing Jell-O shots on a table.

“Mamoru…” Nami and Tami huffed, annoyed, looking at him.

“What? Oh, come on! Have some fun! It’s just one shot.” Mamoru defensively shot.

“I’m going to put my pajamas on.” Kari mumbled, grabbing a pair of pajamas before walking to the bathroom.

“I’ll take a shot!” Fai exclaimed, raising his hand.

“With the exception of Kari and Momo, we should all just take a damn shot so he shuts up.” Tami snapped, annoyed.

“I wanna try a shot.” Momo softly spoke up.

Just then, Kari walked out of the bathroom in a nightshirt and pants.

“Is something wrong?” Kari asked when everyone started staring at her.

“Kari, do you wanna to a Jell-O shot?” Kurogane asked, sighing, looking at her.

“Is this a trick?” Kari asked, confused.

“No. You have the choice. Simple yes or no. If you want to try one; that’s fine. If you don’t, you don’t have to.” Kurogane answered, looking at her.

“Ok. I’ll try one… It’s just going to taste like Jell-O?” Kari softly asked.

“For the most part, yes. You might get a taste of tequila towards the end. Here, it’s cherry flavored.” Mamoru answered, holding out a red Jell-O shot to her.

“Here’s a toothpick. Take and run it around the outside of the Jell-O, like so. It makes it a lot easier for the Jell-O out in one go. Just suck it down in one go.” Tami explained, showing Kari and Momo what to do.

“Here we go!” Mamoru happily exclaimed, sucking down his shot along with everyone.

As fast as Kari and Momo got it in their mouths, it came out just as fast.

“Jesus, Mamoru! How much alcohol is in these?” Tami asked as she and Nami held Kari’s and Momo’s hair back while they threw up.

“It’s a good thing we thought ahead…” Nami sighed; they had brought over to small garbage cans.

“I ordered “Doble Disparo” for everyone.” Mamoru replied.

“Doble Disparo? Mamoru, “Doble Disparo” is Spanish for “Double Shot.” That’s double the alcohol!” Tami yelled.

“I’m sorry; I don’t speak Spanish!” Mamoru shot back.

“Don’t order things you can’t read!” Tami yelled again.

“That’s enough! The girls don’t need this right now! Let’s all just go to bed!” Ryou yelled, having enough.

“Fine…” Tami and Mamoru mumbled as they all went to bed—after Kari and Momo were done throwing up.

“Goodnight everybody.” Everyone said at the same time before turning the lights off…


	10. Chapter 10

** The Next Morning: **

Everyone except Kari, Momo, and Sakura was awake.

“How long are they going sleep for?” Mamoru asked, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in.

“As long as they want to. If you didn’t want them to sleep this late, you shouldn’t have given them shots.” Tami shot, holding a cup of coffee; he was starting to get on her nerves—and it wasn’t even nine in the morning. 

  * Ryou and Mokona made breakfast
  * Kurogane was watching over Kari while playing a game of _chess_ with Fai
  * Syaoran was watching Kurogane and Fai, also keeping an eye on the girls
  * Nami was taking a shower before she got going with her day



“Kari and Momo didn’t swallow their; they spit it out right away.” Mamoru replied, defending himself.

“I don’t think either of them drink much—if at all. Even if they did spit out most of the alcohol, they did swallow some. Even if they didn’t swallow any of the alcohol, a little still gets absorbed through the tongue, you idiot!” Tami snapped; she was done and was about the tackle Mamoru.

“That’s enough! Quit your bickering before you wake any of the girls. Mamoru: you did give them alcohol—maybe too much for them. Shut your trap, be quiet and let them sleep. Tami: they willingly took the shots; that was their choice. There’s nothing that can be done about that now. Just back off and do your own things.” Kurogane snapped, having enough.

“What’s going on?” Sakura mumbled, waking up.

“Not a lot. Sorry if we woke you.” Syaoran apologized.

“No—you didn’t. I was kind of waking up before the yelling started. Is everything ok?” Sakura replied before asking, concerned.

“It’s nothing really—just Mamoru and Tami not agreeing on something. And in turn, pissed Kurogane off because none of us wanted you, Momo, or Kari to wake up until you were all ready. Are you ready for breakfast?” Ryou calmly answered before asking.

“Yes.” Everyone who was awake replied.

“What are you doing?” Nami asked, watching Ryou as he wrapped two plates in plastic wrap.

“I’m making sure Momo and Kari have food for when they wake up—no matter when they wake up.” Ryou answered and then spoke when he noticed Mamoru about to say something.

“What smells good?” Momo mumbled, waking up.

“Breakfast.” Nami replied, sitting on the edge of the bed Kari, Momo, and Sakura were sharing.

“Oh. Is there any for me?” Momo asked, a bit dazed.

“Of course. Ryou made something for everyone. Hmm? Oh, good mor—” Nami answered with a smile and then started when she noticed Kari was waking up. However, she stopped mid-sentence when she scrambled to get out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

“Is Kari sick?” Momo asked, concerned when they heard Kari throwing up.

“It’s a possibility.” Kurogane sighed, standing up.

“Probably too much alcohol…” Tami mumbled.

“She didn’t even swallow enough for this!” Mamoru snapped, immediately standing up.

“Don’t start! Everyone eat your damn food. I do not care what issues you have with each other or whatever, knock it off for everyone else here! None of us want to hear it anymore! Mamoru stay on our side of the room; Tami, you stay on your side! God… No one needs this shit…” Kurogane snapped before grumbling, sending Mamoru and Tami to their sides of the room.

After a few minutes, Kari sluggishly emerged from the bathroom.

“Are you ok?” Momo asked, concerned, looking at Kari.

“Uh-huh…” Kari mumbled, shuffling back to bed.

“I made breakfast.” Ryou stated, standing there.

“No, thank you.” Kari mumbled, crawling back into bed.

“Kari…” Kurogane started but stopped; she had immediately fallen back to sleep—half on and half off the bed.

“What’s wrong with her? Is she sick?” Sakura and Momo asked, concerned when Kurogane got her covered up.

“I’m not sure; she doesn’t have a fever.” Kurogane replied, feeling Kari’s forehead.

“She’s hungover.” Yuko stated, appearing out of nowhere.

“How the hell is she hungover? She didn’t swallow the Jell-O shot!” Mamoru snapped.

“Mamoru calm down. And actually, she swallowed about half of the shot. As did Momo. The difference? Kari’s non-alcoholic margarita had alcohol in it. The person making the margaritas last night was an immature, recently of age teenager who received a request from someone who thought it’d be funny to douse people’s non-alcoholic drinks with alcohol. This person paid him to do so. I won’t say who; but I will say, all people are eventually found out. However, it wasn’t really enough alcohol for her to notice—obviously. But you add in that half a Jell-O shot, and you have a hungover Kari. She most likely won’t eat big meals today, but you should get her to eat something small like crackers or bread. Maybe even some soup. But for the most part, she’ll most likely sleep most of the day. That’s the price one pays for getting drunk. Whenever she wakes up, have her drink this; it’ll help her hangover. It has nothing she’s allergic to in it; just don’t ask what’s in it.” Yuko explained, sending some kind of mysterious drink.

“What’s this going to cost?” Kurogane asked, looking at the bottle.

“Nothing. It’s free of charge. She already paid a price for something she didn’t ask for.” Yuko replied.

“Is there enough for two in that bottle?” Fai asked, looking from the bottle to Yuko.

“Sorry, no.” Yuko replied.

“Do you have any more?” Fai desperately asked, looking at Yuko.

“What do you have for me?” Yuko asked, looking at Fai.

“What do you mean?” Fai asked, looking at Yuko.

“You did this to yourself; you went out and got drunk. You asked for this; Kari did not. So if you want the elixir, you must pay a price. If Kari went out and got drunk by choice, she would have a price.” Yuko answered, staring right into Fai’s soul. 

“I’ll be ok for a day.” Fai responded, walking back to his seat.

“Ok then. Bye.” Yuko replied before disappearing.

“That damn witch…” Kurogane grumbled before Kari rolled on her side and started lightly moaning in pain.

  * Kurogane spent most of the day sitting with and watching over Kari, rubbing her back
  * Fai ended up napping off and on throughout the day
  * Ryou, Tami, Momo, Nami, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mamoru went out and explored the city, learning as much as they could
  * Several times, throughout the day, Tami and Mamoru were at each other’s throats



** Two Days Later: **

The gang has been in Ferris for three days now, and everyone was having a lot of fun. 

And now, they all had a fancy watch that kept track of their ages, birthdays, and such. 

Ryou and Syaoran found out more about this “Darkness” and told the others about it.

This world was first formed five hundred years, and the first four hundred were shrouded in darkness, war, famine, and fear.

It started with a small group of saviors and took well over fifty years. Still, they eventually brought light to the world that now stands.

Unlike Fanstasia, not everything was perfect happiness, rainbows, glitter, and all that.

People were not always happy and didn’t force others to be fake-ass happy.

On that first night of freedom from the “Darkness,” the people of Ferris didn’t have enough resources for a festival or anything fancy. So they were just going to celebrate by eating and getting drunk.

However, by accident, someone (a child) let something like those lanterns go.

Instead of being mad, they decided to make it a tradition—but with hundreds upon hundreds more.

Everyone seemed interested in the history.

But that was then; this was now.

“Kurgi?” Kari softly asked, looking at Kurogane.

“What is it?” Kurogane asked, looking at Kari.

“Can we go to the fair today? I asked last night, but you said we’d have to wait and see. Mamoru said he went yesterday—and that it was really fun. Even if it’s just for a few minutes, can we go? I feel really good today.” Kari asked, begging Kurogane.

“Yeah, that’s fine; we can go. Just make sure you stay with one of us.” Kurogane agreed to go, sternly instructing her.

“Of course.” Kari happily replied before she ran to the bathroom.

“She seems stronger today.” Tami noted with a smile.

“But how long will it last?” Mamoru asked, looking at the ceiling.

“Who knows? But she’s well enough to go out and about; that’s all that matters. She can’t stay cooped up all the damn time. I know this. Whatever happens, happens.” Kurogane replied, folding his arms over his chest.

“Tonight’s the first night of fireworks.” Ryou stated as soon as Kari walked out; he had overheard something about it all yesterday.

“That sounds like it could be fun. I haven’t seen fireworks since we were really young.” Nami spoke up.

“Is something wrong? Are you feeling ok?” Kurogane asked, concerned when they saw that Kari was pale.

“There’s a huge spider in the bathroom.” Kari replied, causing Mamoru to stare at her blankly.

“A lot of people are afraid of spiders. Don’t worry about it; they’re more afraid of you than you are of them.” Tami stated, looking at Kari after noticing the stupid look on Mamoru’s face; however, she tried to keep the peace.

“Can we go now?” Kari asked after a few seconds.

“Yes, let’s go.” Kurogane answered with a smile.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

They entered the fair, and the first thing they saw was a horse and carriage themed “Merry-Go-Round.”

“Let’s go on that!” Kari happily cried, tugging at Kurogane.

“Ok…” Kurogane sighed, looking at the “Merry-Go-Round;” he didn’t see the appeal: they weren’t real, living horses. But whatever… He’d do it for Kari.

Kurogane helped Kari up onto a blue and white horse while Ryou helped Momo onto a black and blue horse next to Kari.

Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, and Tami sat in carriage seats.

Because they’re not children, Kurogane and Ryou were forced to either sit in a carriage or get off; they sat in a carriage, reusing to leave the girls.

Mamoru and Nami refused to go on, whereas Mokona was having a blast bouncing from Kari, to Momo, to Sakura.

After they got done with that, the group moved onto the “Tilt-A-Whirl,” followed by a swing ride called “Yo-Yo-Go-Round.” 

There was a second swing ride, called “Whip-It Swings.”

They all went on the “Tilt-A-Whirl” and the “Yo-Yo-Go-Round” and had a blast.

However, only the guys and Tami went on the “Whip-It-Swings;” the girls (minus Tami) refused to go on because they could tell it went so much faster than the “Yo-Yo-Go-Round.” 

Hence the name, “Whip-It-Swings.”

“What is that thing?” Kurogane asked after they stopped, looking at a rollercoaster.

“That’s a rollercoaster; they’re fun rides that people go on for an adrenaline rush—kind of like the “Whip-It-Swings.” However, there are a lot of people who don’t like rollercoasters.” Ryou explained as they watched; there was a line, but it wasn’t overly long—yet.

“What do you think? Do you all want to go on it?” Mamoru asked, eager to go on.

“Yeah.” Ryou, Kurogane, Tami, and Syaoran said at the same time.

“No.” Kari, Momo, Nami, Sakura, and Fai said at the same time.

“Oh, come on! Don’t be such wusses; it’ll be fun! Besides, you already bailed out on going on the “Whip-It-Swings.” Come on, this’ll be fun!” Mamoru exclaimed, annoyed.

“Mamoru, they don’t want to go on. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Tami stated, sternly at first, but calmly to the others.

After about ten minutes of arguing, Mamoru finally got everyone to go on the rollercoaster.

“Kari, are you ok?” Kurogane asked once they were strapped in; he and Mamoru were in the front with Kari and Momo right behind them. 

Tami and Nami were behind Kari and Momo and in front of Sakura and Syaoran. 

Finally, Fai and Ryou were in the back.

“Mmmhmmm…” Kari nervously replied; she really didn’t want to be on this. 

But Mamoru had a point; you couldn’t say you don’t like it without actually trying it.

Once the cars started moving, it started with a jerk. But once it got going, everyone was screaming—but for different reasons: 

  * Kari, Momo, Sakura, and Nami were screaming in fear and panic
  * Fai was fake screaming 
  * Kurogane, Ryou, Syaoran, Tami, and Mamoru were having a blast



“I want off this thing! Please!” Kari and Momo screamed in fear.

When the ride came to an end, Kari, Momo, Nami, Sakura, and Fai couldn’t get off fast enough.

“Woohoo! That was awesome! Let’s go again!” Mamoru excitedly exclaimed. 

Meanwhile, Kari, Momo, and Sakura collapsed to the ground; Kari and Momo were crying while Sakura and Nami were just trying to catch their breaths.

“Kari, are you alright?” Kurogane asked, concerned.

“No! I-I-I don’t wa-want to go ba-back on there!” Kari cried, hyperventilating.

“Neither do I!” Momo cried.

“Oh, come on; it was awesome! Come on, Kurogane; you thought it was fun! Have her go again!” Mamoru excitedly exclaimed; he was also annoyed at how the girls were acting.

Mamoru was expecting—with how much fun Kurogane had had—he would get Kari to go again. 

I mean, Kurogane was doing this so that Kari could out, have fun, and experience what she could—while she could.

He was not expecting what actually happened.

“Knock it off! I’m not going to force her to do something she doesn’t want to do—especially that! She’s traumatized enough as is! And if you haven’t noticed, so are Momo and Sakura! They didn’t want to go on that thing in the first place, but you somehow got them to go on anyway! Isn’t that good enough for you? Come on; let’s go find you somewhere to sit.” Kurogane exclaimed, pissed off but tried to calm down for Kari.

“Come on.” Syaoran and Ryou stated, helping Sakura and Momo up while the others followed.

After all that, everyone decided to go separate ways for a while; they would later meet up by the Ferris wheel for the fireworks.

** With Mamoru & Nami: **

“What’s their problem?” Mamoru asked, annoyed.

“They didn’t want to go on the rollercoaster to begin with. But they did, and now they’re traumatized.” Nami answered, slightly annoyed.

“What about you; you’re not traumatized.” Mamoru replied, looking at Nami.

“I’ve been on a rollercoaster before; I hated it then—and I still hate it now. For me, they’re not all that scary; they’re just stupid and make me sick. I would rather be firmly on the ground.” Nami stated.

“Well, what about Kurogane then; he seemed to really like it. Just because she’s not going on, doesn’t mean he doesn’t have to.” Mamoru complained.

“Haven’t you figured it out; Kurogane’s severely protective of Kari. I doubt he’ll ever leave her alone for too terribly long. Kari is his entire world.” Nami explained.

“She’s ruining everything. Kurogane needs to relax and understand that he’s got other friends and other things to do. It shouldn’t be all about her.” Mamoru said, pissed off.

“I know Kurogane needs to relax. But it is what it is—and how it will probably always be. And Kari’s not ruining anything; she’s not useless and she does help out when she can. She has that backpack—and thanks to her, we can keep track of our ages and such. Hey, why don’t we go find a bush or something; I know how to make you feel better.” Nami agreed, stated, and then suggested said in a tone that made Mamoru very happy. 

The two of them went to find somewhere private for sexy, fun time.

** With Fai, Tami, Sakura & Syaoran: **

“What do you girls want to do?” Fai asked, looking around.

“I want to beat the crap out of Mamoru!” Tami answered as calmly as she could.

“Are you feeling better now, Sakura?” Syaoran asked, concerned.

“Yes, I’m much better, thank you.” Sakura answered as they went to find something to eat.

“What’s with Mamoru lately?” Syaoran asked when it was just him and Fai; the girls sat back at a table, waiting for food.

“I’m not sure exactly, but I think it has something to do with Kari. If you think about it, he didn’t start acting like this until she came around. I think he’s jealous or something.” Fai answered honestly.

“Why would he be jealous?” Syaoran asked, confused.

“He finally met someone like him; I think he wanted to keep it that way.” Fai answered.

“That doesn’t give him any right. Kari is important to Kurogane—and after all they went through to get to where they are now…” Tami chimed in, annoyed, walking over to help them bring the food over.

“No, it’s not right, but it’s happening. You’re right—especially now—with how happy Kurogane seems.” Fai replied with a sigh.

“Unfortunately…” Tami mumbled.

“What about Nami? How do you think she feels?” Sakura softly asked.

“I think he’s an ass, who is so into his self—that nothing else matters.” Nami answered, showing up with a black eye.

“What happened to you?” Fai immediately asked, concerned.

“I tried to get Kari off of Mamoru’s mind and such… But he wasn’t having any of it; he got so mad that he smacked me—hard.” Nami answered, holding her face.

“Where is he now?” Tami asked, looking at Nami.

“I’m not sure; he just took off.” Nami answered, upset, and annoyed.

“We should find the others and let them know what’s going on.” Sakura suggested with urgency in her voice.

** With Kurogane, Kari, Momo & Ryou: **

“Watch them; I’ll be right back.” Kurogane instructed before he went to get some water.

“Are you two alright?” Ryou asked as he sat with Momo and Kari.

“I’m ok. A little dizzy, but ok.” Momo answered, leaning her head against Ryou.

“I don’t feel so good.” Kari weakly admitted.

“Don’t worry; Kurogane will be right back.” Ryou replied, trying to reassure Kari.

“Here, drink this.” Kurogane instructed, handing Kari a water bottle when he returned; he also got one for Momo, Ryou, and himself.

“Thank you.” Kari and Momo said, taking small drinks of water.

“Kurgi…” Kari started.

“Yes, what is it?” Kurogane asked right away.

“I’m hungry.” Kari answered.

“Let’s go find something to eat then.” Kurogane said, helping her up.

“Do you two want to come with? Or are you going elsewhere?” Kari asked, looking at Momo and Ryou.

“I want to stick with Kari—if that’s ok.” Momo answered, looking at Ryou.

“That’s fine. Let’s go see what we can find to eat and maybe do some activities.” Ryou replied with a smile as he and Momo got up.

** Five Minutes Later: **

“Hey, there’s Fai, Tami, Sakura, Syaoran, and Nami! Let’s go see them!” Momo happily exclaimed. 

That happiness soon disappeared, however, as they got closer and seen Nami’s face.

“Let us know what? What happened to your face?” Kurogane asked, looking at everyone there.

“He did what?!” Kurogane asked, pissed off after Nami explained everything—again.

“Yeah…” Nami just sighed, upset—more at herself than anything.

“I’m sorry—I know this is all my fault.” Kari sadly spoke, looking at everyone.

“No, this isn’t your fault—not at all. This is all Mamoru’s—him and his jealousy.” Tami replied as calmly as she could, rubbing Kari’s shoulders.

“But…” Kari started.

“No buts; I’ll find him and straighten this out—once and for all.” Kurogane stated, determined.

“Find who?” Mamoru asked, appearing out of nowhere.

“What the hell is the meaning of you have an issue with Kari and smacking Nami in the face?” Kurogane asked, pissed off.

“You told him all that?” Mamoru asked, looking at Nami, pissed off.

“Well—when she walks over to us without you—and with a black eye, we’re going to ask. And we’re not going to stop until we get the truth.” Tami snapped, crossing her arms across her chest, glaring at Mamoru.

“I knew you were going to be a problem; you’re too smart. And you… I knew you were going to be a problem—nothing but trouble. This is all your fault, you know. If you’d never come around, we’d be able to have so much more fun now!” Mamoru yelled at Kari, making her feel small.

“Don’t listen to him; none of that’s true. You’re meant to be here with us—with me.” Kurogane explained, setting records straight.

“Isn’t it? I mean, you had a blast on the rollercoaster. And if it wasn’t for her not wanting to go on again, you would’ve. Admit it!” Mamoru exclaimed, pissing off Kurogane.

“That’s enough! I would’ve gone on again once she calmed down knowing she was with someone. I would’ve gone on again if you hadn’t freaked her out and pushed her too much! As long as she’s safe: that’s my only concern.” Kurogane shot back, beyond pissed off.

“Kurgi, please…” Kari softly started, pleading with Kurogane to stop; she didn’t want to see him angry—or get into a fight with anyone.

“You are so lucky she’s here and everything.” Kurogane stated, dead serious, walking to Kari.

“I wish we’d never found her! I wish I didn’t have to travel with her!” Mamoru furiously yelled.

Kurogane was about to say something when Yuko appeared out of Mokona’s gem.

“Now, that’s enough boys. You wish to not travel with them anymore?” Yuko asked, looking at Mamoru, placing a barrier around everyone so that nobody would see them.

“No—just her.” Mamoru seriously replied, pointing to Kari.

“You realize that’s not going to happen, don’t you? Kari and Kurogane are a packaged deal; he promised her mother he’d always protect. Not to mention, none of you can travel without Mokona—and Mokona always stays with who it’s meant to stay with.” Yuko explained.

“What do you all think?” Mamoru asked, looking at everyone.

“I love little Kari; she’s like a little sister to me.” Fai spoke first, hugging Kari.

“Same here.” Tami and Ryou replied.

“Plus, I’d rather have her than you any day.” Tami added in.

“I think she’s a great friend; I want her to stay.” Syaoran seriously replied.

“She’s my best friend; I don’t want to leave her.” Momo said, becoming emotional as she hugged Kari—causing both of them to cry.

“She’s become one of my best friends as well.” Sakura spoke up.

“I stay with my younger sister. Like I said before; Kari is very useful and helps out when she can. Just because you’re jealous and all for whatever stupid reason, doesn’t mean she should suffer. And I can’t be with someone who hits me.” Nami seriously stated.

“Kari is family!” Mokona shouted.

“And you know how I feel; I love her more than anything in any of the worlds that exist.” Kurogane explained, holding onto Kari’s hand as Fai and Momo were hugging her.

“This is just bullshit!” Mamoru yelled, becoming angrier by the second.

“You do not have to travel with them anymore if that’s what you wish.” Yuko noted, looking at Mamoru.

“I guess I don’t want to hang out with these people; send me elsewhere, please. I don’t care what I have to give up!” Mamoru exclaimed, ready to get away from these people.

“Fine. Your payments are your memories of all the worlds you visited and the people you’ve met. Also, you can have your memories of your family back—seeing as you’re going back home—to Fanstasia. Mokona.” Yuko explained before looking at Mokona.

“Yes, of course.” Mokona simply replied; Mokona was a mixture of conflicted emotions.

“Wait! Nooo!! I Changed my mind; I’ll behave!” Mamoru yelled. However, it was too late as Mokona swallowed him up and sent him back to Fanstasia.

“Well, I guess that’s that.” Sakura said, looking at everyone.

“Yep. Good riddance.” Tami coldly stated.

“But he said he’d change.” Momo softly noted.

“He just said that because he didn’t want to go back to the world we found him in.” Tami explained.

“I can’t blame him…” Kurogane sighed, looking at the sky.

“You don’t think he’d really change?” Momo softly asked.

“No. Well—maybe for a few weeks. But in the end, he’d just go back to how he is—an asshole. But let’s not worry about him; let’s just have fun.” Tami replied with a smile.

“What’s that noise?” Syaoran asked when he heard something saying, “happy birthday.” 

“That’s me…” Kari softly answered, fiddling with her watch.

“What do you mean?” Everyone asked, confused.

“It’s just my watch; it’s saying that it’s the exact time I was born sixteen years ago.” Kari answered like it was nothing.

“Wait. It’s your birthday _today_?” Kurogane asked, shocked.

“Yeah.” Kari plainly answered.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Fai asked right away.

“Because it’s just another day.” Kari answered.

“It’s not just another day; it’s your birthday.” Tami stated, looking at Kari, wondering what was up. 

“We have to do something special.” Nami spoke up.

“But I don’t want something special; I’m happy just spending time with everyone.” Kari replied right away.

“But…” Everyone but Kurogane, Tami, and Ryou tried.

“Please, no buts. Please understand, I’m truly just happy with you all being here.” Kari spoke, pleading with her friends.

“Ok…” Everyone sighed.

“Thank you. Please excuse me; I need to use the restroom.” Kari replied before heading to one of the bathrooms.

“I think she’s just saying all that because she’s never been able to have her birthday as a special day…” Nami noted, watching as Kari disappeared into the bathroom.

“We don’t know that…” Tami argued, looking at Nami.

“Our mothers would throw her a party every year on her birthday while they stayed with us.” Kurogane spoke up, knowing one of them was going ask.

“We should throw her some type of party.” Fai announced, determined.

“Yeah!” The others exclaimed happily.

“No.” Kurogane stiffly said.

“What? Why?” Fai and Nami asked, confused.

“Because she doesn’t want one. And I’m sure there’s a reason why—other than she hasn’t had one in forever. Just drop it and respect her wishes.” Kurogane said seriously.

“Fine…” Everyone grumbled.

“Sorry I took so long.” Kari apologized when she returned.

“It’s fine. What would you like to do now?” Kurogane asked, looking at her.

“I’m still hungry.” Kari answered right away, her stomach growling a little. 

That’s when everyone remembered they hadn’t eaten yet.

“Ok, let’s go get some food.” Fai happily instructed as they all headed towards the food.

“Damnit; someone took our food!” Tami exclaimed, pissed off.

“Calm down; we’ll just get some more.” Ryou said, trying to calm his sister down.

“Fine…” She mumbled as she looked around for whoever might’ve stolen their food.

They ended up getting burgers, nachos, chili-cheese fries, chilidogs, and the girls discovered funnel cakes.

After they got done eating, they played fair games before going their separate ways: 

  * Kurogane won Kari a large black and white stuffed husky-dog with big blue eyes and a big blue bow
  * Ryou won Momo a large purple stuffed frog with big red glasses
  * Syaoran won Sakura a large orange stuffed cat
  * Tami won Fai medium (Merlin) wizard doll in dark blue robes and the stereotypical wizard’s hat
  * Nami won a few small things: beaded necklaces, small stuffed animals, random things



** Several Hours of Fun Later: **

“It’s getting late.” Kurogane noted when they all met up at the center of the fair.

“But we still have to do the Ferris wheel; Kota said that it was the best part—especially watching fireworks at the top.” Kari tiredly spoke.

“She’s right; he did say that. And who knows how long we’ll be here for?” Tami stated, making a point, looking at Kurogane.

“Hey, there you are!” Kota called, running over to the group.

“What’s going on?” Syaoran asked when Kota got to them.

“I reserved you some carriages for the Ferris wheel. Hey—didn’t there use to be more of you?” Kota asked, looking at them.

“Yeah… Mamoru went back home after some—disagreements…” Ryou answered, not able to think of a better word.

“Oh, I see. Anyway, I reserved you all some carriages. Do you wish to go on them?” Kota asked, looking at the group.

“Please, Kurgi; I _really_ want to go on.” Kari begged.

“Fine… It’s not like those rollercoasters is it?” Kurogane asked, looking at Kota.

“Oh, good heavens no. This just goes up and around at a slow pace. But I wouldn’t recommend it if you’re afraid of heights.” Kota honestly answered.

“Are you sure you want to go on?” Kurogane sternly asked Kari.

“Yes. Please.” Kari answered—still begging.

“Ok… Let’s go.” Kurogane sighed; he had a hard time saying “no” to Kari. And Tami was right: who knows if they’d be here tomorrow—or in a different world?

Once they reached the Ferris wheel, they were “miraculously” first in line. 

  * Syaoran, Sakura, and Nami were in one carriage together
  * Ryou, Momo, Tami and Fai were in another carriage together
  * Kurogane and Kari got their own carriage



“Up they go?” Yuko asked Kota when he was alone.

“Yes—up they go.” Kota replied.

“Kurogane and Kari are alone in a pod?” Yuko asked.

“Yes—just as you requested. Why, if I may ask, did you want it that way? They’re not planning on having sex, are they?” Kota asked, a little freaked out.

“No. Sweet, innocent Kari is still a virgin. I’m sure she would want something a little comfier and more private for that. And Kurogane… I know he wants her to be comfy with their first time. No, he just needs to talk to her and ask her questions without the others listening and getting their opinions in. Not to mention, if you must know; she’ll have her first kiss.” Yuko answered.

“Awww! That’s so sweet!” Kay giddily exclaimed, walking in on the conversation.

“When did you get here?” Kota asked, shocked.

“I saw Yuko; I wanted to say hi.” Kay answered, looking at the two.

“Hello. How are you doing?” Yuko asked Kay.

“I am good; you?” Kay asked with a smile.

“I’m well as well. But I must go; enjoy your festivities.” Yuko said before disappearing.

** With Kurogane & Kari: **

“Did you have fun today?” Kurogane asked, looking at an exhausted Kari.

“Yes. Did you?” Kari softly asked.

“Yeah, I guess I did.” Kurogane answered.

“How are you feeling?” Kurogane asked after a few minutes—granted, he already knew the answer.

“Tired. It’s been a long few days. The lanterns and today have been my favorite.” Kari answered with a small, soft smile, yawning here and there.

“I can tell. And I’m so happy for that. But now, Kari, I need to ask you something.” Kurogane calmly stated before becoming serious, making Kari look him in the eyes.

“Yes?” Kari asked, curious, but at the same time, she was confused.

“Why don’t you want a big party? You used to love them.” Kurogane asked, looking at her.

“I haven’t had one in such a long time… After so long of not having them, I realized that it was just another day—just another year older. But—I don’t like thinking about that…” Kari said softly.

“Why?” Kurogane asked, confused, looking at her.

“Because… I’ll stop physically ageing when I turn seventeen or eighteen. And you won’t… I don’t like knowing and thinking you’ll die one day, and I never will—unless killed.” Kari answered, tears starting to trickle down her red cheeks.

“Kari…” Kurogane started.

“No! I don’t want to talk about _that_ anymore!” Kari cried, having a panic attack.

“That’s enough now…” Maya, Kari’s mom, sternly warned, appearing out of nowhere.

“Mom?” Kari asked in shock.

‘I thought she wanted her to forget about her. How the hell is she supposed to forget about her when or if she keeps popping up?’ Kurogane thought to himself, slightly annoyed, looking at Maya with a baffled face.

“I’m not staying long; I just wanted to tell you something—about Kurogane and your friends. Don’t worry about him dying, and you not. Eventually he’ll be like you—immortally. He’ll be—uhh—how old are you now?” Maya started explaining and then asked Kurogane.

“Twenty-five.” Kurogane gruffly answered.

“He’ll be twenty-five for the rest of his life. And your friends: they will also be immortal unless killed. That’s my final gift to you. No, I can’t tell you when, but they’ll all be with you for the rest of eternity. Well, have fun; bye.” Maya explained before carelessly saying; she disappeared before Kari could say anything.

“…Mom…” Kari slowly and sadly spoke, reaching for Maya before she started crying.

“Kari…” Kurogane sighed, pulling her to him; he let her cry against his chest.

To Kurogane, Kari’s mother seemed cold and careless—maybe even heartless. It was different; it was certainly something he never saw from Maya before.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

They came to a complete stop at the time of the Ferris wheel when Kari started calming down.

“Kari, I’m sorry.” Kurogane sincerely told her; he didn’t know what else to say other than he was sorry.

“It’s not your fault.” Kari managed to say, laying against him.

“Happy birthday.” Kurogane calmly said, hoping not to upset her as he held Kari close to him.

“Thank you.” Kari softly thanked.

“I have something for you.” Kurogane stated, setting her next to him instead of on his lap.

“You didn’t have to get me anything; you already won me Wolfy.” Kari argued right away.

“Yeah, well—I bought this for you the other day. I know when your birthday is in my time. And I was told when your birthday would be here, but I either forgot or didn’t realize it was today. I’m just glad I didn’t miss it. And I know what you’re saying, but just give me this. I’ve missed you and so many of your birthdays already. Just let me give you this.” Kurogane explained before doing something he usually didn’t do and pleaded with her, pulling out a small box.

“O-ok…” Kari stuttered, turning red as she sat up straight.

“Don’t worry; this isn’t a marriage proposal. Not yet anyway.” Kurogane stated, noticing Kari’s face. However, he only ended up confusing her even more.

“Do I open it now?” Kari asked, looking at Kurogane after he handed her the box.

“That’s the idea.” Kurogane calmly replied, looking at her.

When she opened the box, Kari saw a pretty blue rose-shaped ring.

“It’s not real—it’s just glass…” Kurogane started, only to be interrupted.

“I don’t care; it’s still very pretty. And to be honest, I’m just happy to have you here with me.” Kari softly replied as Kurogane took the ring.

“I know you don’t wear rings, so I got a chain as well.” Kurogane said, placing the ring on a rose-gold chain and then around her neck. 

“Thank you so very much.” Kari spoke with a smile.

“That’s not all…” Kurogane started, removing two necklaces from around his neck: 

The one he had gotten back from Tomoyo and one that used to be his mother’s; he placed them on Kari, next to the ring.

“But… This is yours. And this was your mother’s…” Kari tried protesting.

“Yes, but she gave me this a few days before she was killed. And in my mind, I gave you this one years ago. So, this, along with what was once my mother’s, now belong to you.” Kurogane sincerely explained.

“But wouldn’t you want what was your mother’s to remember her by?” Kari asked, confused.

“When I see you wearing it, I see a piece of my mother every day. If I were to wear it all the time, I wouldn’t be able to see it like I can when you wear it.” Kurogane explained, causing Kari to cry and hug him.

“Thank you. But to be honest, I’m happy with just you. All I really want is, to be with you—and for you to hold me close. I love the feeling of your hands and arms around me, holding me—making me feel safe. But if I could have just one more thing, would you give it to me?” Kari softly explained and then asked, looking up at Kurogane, blushing a little.

“Depends. What is it?” Kurogane asked, curious, looking into her eyes.

“…I-I wou-would like my first kiss…” Kari softly/nervously answered, stuttering a little at first.

“Are you sure?” Kurogane asked, somewhat shocked; he didn’t think she’d be ready for that just yet.

“Yes.” Kari bravely answered.

Kurogane sighed, hooked his thumb and index finger under Kari's chin, and pulled her up to look at him. He searched her eyes for a few seconds—searching for any deception.

“Ok.” Kurogane finally answered when he found none. He then slowly leaned down to give Kari her first kiss; they could feel each other’s breath on their lips just before Kurogane connected his with hers.

While they were kissing, Kurogane moved his hands around Kari’s waist while her hands clutched his shirt. 

Oh, and the fireworks started going off.

Not only did the fireworks start, but a warm pink glow surrounded Kurogane and Kari, and the others—including one other in a different world. (But we’ll get to that later)

After they pulled away, Kari looked up and smiled at him.

“Thank you, Kurgi.” Kari softly spoke; she then jumped when fireworks went off.

“You’re welcome.” Kurogane replied, smiling as he pulled her close to him.

After a good ten minutes or so, Kari fell asleep in Kurogane’s arms, listening to his heartbeat, feeling happy and safe.

Once the fireworks were over, the Ferris Wheel started turning until Kurogane could get off with Kari.

Once Kurogane met up with the others, they started walking back to the hotel.

“Did she see any of the fireworks?” Tami asked, noticing that Kari was sleeping.

“Some; she fell asleep about ten-fifteen minutes in.” Kurogane calmly answered.

“So, how’d it go?” Fai asked, walking next to Kurogane.

“What do you mean?” Kurogane asked, looking ahead as he carried Kari.

“Oh, come on; we see the ring.” Nami noted, looking at Kari.

“It’s not what you think. The ring itself is just glass; it’s not a real diamond. Simply put, it’s just a promise ring—which, I forgot to tell her that part.” Kurogane explained, mentally smacking himself.

“A promise ring? What’s that?” Nami asked, looking at Kurogane.

“It’s a ring that signifies that he promises to love and protect her forever, correct?” Tami asked, looking at Kurogane.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Kurogane replied, trying to remain calm.

“She’s a little flushed? Is she feeling well?” Sakura and Momo asked, concerned. 

“Or… You dog you!” Fai loudly exclaimed, getting a rise out of Kurogane.

“Shut up! We didn’t do anything! I just gave her, her first kiss!” Kurogane shot back, slightly flustered and pissed off.

“Awww!” All the girls cooed with smiles.

“Ok… I’m going back to hotel without you people.” Kurogane grumbled, trudging on.

“Aww! I think we’ve embarrassed him.” Fai chirped with a smile.

“Ok… Maybe we should leave him alone for now.” Tami calmly suggested.

“Right, I agree.” Syaoran and Ryou said as they continued to follow a very annoyed Kurogane.

“You guys are no fun.” Fai playfully sang; although, he was going to leave him alone either way.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

They finally arrived at their room when Kurogane looked at everyone.

“Something wrong?” Tami asked, looking at Kurogane.

“Where is she sleeping?” Kurogane asked.

“She’s in the middle of the biggest bed along with Sakura and Momo.” Tami answered.

“Kurgi…” Kari mumbled, barely awake.

“Go back to sleep; you’ll see me and everyone else in the morning.” Kurogane calmly spoke, gently placing Kari in the middle of the bed, kissed her forehead, and headed to his bed for the night.

Well, he was going to, but Kota walked in.

“Hello. Is something wrong?” Syaoran asked, looking at Kota.

“No, not exactly. I talked to Yuko earlier; she said you were leaving to go to the next world tomorrow—and that today was Kari’s birthday.” Kota started answering.

“Ok—and?” Kurogane asked, looking at Kota.

“Well, seeing as today was Kari’s birthday—and Momo had a birthday four days ago—and you’re leaving tomorrow… Kay and I talked with Yuko and agreed to allow you to sleep with whoever you want tonight—permitted you agree not to have sex.” Kota continued explaining.

“Awesome!” Tami and Fai happily exclaimed, immediately going to Fai’s bed.

Sakura and Momo slept with Nami while Syaoran and Ryou had their own beds. 

“Please, Kurgi.” Kari begged, barely awake.

“Of course.” Kurogane calmly obliged with a small smile before glaring at Fai, who was making stupid gestures.

Although Kurogane loved sleeping next to and holding Kari all night, Fai pissed him off because they all knew Kari wasn’t ready for anything more than cuddling.

“Kurgi—I’m so tired.” Kari mumbled as he carried her to his bed for the night.

“I know…” Kurogane replied, setting her in bed.

“Kurgi, will you hold me tonight?” Kari softly asked.

“Yes. Just give me a minute.” Kurogane answered, finding a pair of pajamas to change in.

“If you’re more comfy without a shirt, that’s fine; I don’t mind—so long as you have pants or shorts on.” Kari softly spoke, yawning as she waited for him to come to bed.

Kari didn’t want to wait for Kurogane to change; it took forever in her mind. She just wanted him to hold her this instant. She wanted—needed to be in his arms after not being able to in the past few nights. For her, it felt like an eternity.

Kurogane stood there for a minute thinking; he decided he would take Kari’s request and just changed into a pair of sleep shorts. 

Kurogane couldn’t help but chuckle a little at her impatience; he could hear her huffing every few seconds.

“You need to learn patience.” Kurogane calmly stated, climbing into bed with her. 

“No…” Kari moaned, immediately pulling herself close to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Kurogane just smiled and shook his head as he held her against him.

“I love you, Kurgi.” Kari softly said, clinging to him.

“I love you too, _my_ Kari.” Kurogane replied with a smile as he kissed her forehead.

“You’re so warm…” Kari mumbled, drifting back into a peaceful sleep.

Kurogane watched Kari for about fifteen minutes before falling asleep, holding onto her protectively—ignoring the others as they either giggled, chuckled, or made stupid comments.

“You’re just trying to get a rise out of him, aren’t you?” Tami asked, looking at Fai—huffing a little.

“Nah. Ok—maybe sometimes. However, I will admit it’s nice to see him so calm and relaxed. You should’ve seen him when we first met; he was so rough around the edges. I would’ve never imagined that he cared for someone like Kari so much. At the time, (when it was just him, Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona and me) it probably wouldn’t have been best for her to be traveling with us. But I can’t help but to wonder how Kurogane would’ve been if Kari had been with us back then. She has a way with him that I’ve never seen with him—not even with Tomoyo.” Fai calmly but seriously replied.

“He really does love her.” Ryou added in, indicating he could hear them—which meant that Kurogane could probably hear them as well.

“He does.” Fai replied with a smile before they all fell asleep for the night.

** The Next Morning: **

Kurogane woke up with Kari sprawled all over him:

  * Her arm was across his chest
  * Her leg was across his hips,
  * Her body was pressed up against him



He didn’t care; he was happy—until he heard _him_.

“Awww! Kurger-Burger is such a big softy!” Fai happily exclaimed while Tami and Ryou walked in with a cart full of breakfast items.

“You are so lucky she’s sleeping peacefully and comfortably—and that I can’t move.” Kurogane warned, growling a little.

“Now, now, you two… Kurogane, can you wake Kari up? We have to eat before moving onto the next world.” Tami stated, setting everything up.

“Yeah, yeah…” Kurogane mumbled as he carefully got Kari off of him.

“Kari, it’s time to wake up.” Kurogane said, gently shaking Kari.

“Mmmmm…” Kari moaned as she started to wake up.

“I know, but we have to leave soon. But first, we need to eat.” Kurogane calmly explained as Kari slowly sat up—very slowly.

“Are you alright?” Momo asked, concerned when she walked over.

“I’m just a little sore…” Kari mumbled, slowly climbing out of bed to use the bathroom and get changed.

“Is she alright?” Syaoran asked when he saw Kari.

“She’ll be fine; she just overdid it a little yesterday.” Kurogane answered, grabbing his clothes so he could change in the other bathroom.

“So, I wonder what type of world we’ll be in next…” Nami said as she ate a biscuit.

“I don’t know… But if it’s a decent one, we should throw Kari and Momo a birthday party.” Fai replied with a mischievous smile.

“Kari doesn’t want a party.” Tami sternly stated.

“Momo loves parties though; I think we should do it.” Nami happily replied, ignoring Tami.

“I don’t know…” Tami and Sakura started at the same time.

“Oh, come on; it’ll be fun. And it’ll just be us.” Fai countered, pleading with them.

“But what will Kurogane say?” Syaoran asked, looking at everyone.

“He doesn’t have to know…” Fai replied mischievously.

“If you decide to do this; you’re on your own.” Tami sternly stated.

“Yay!” Fai excitedly exclaimed.

“What’s going on?” Kurogane asked, looking at everyone.

Before any of them could answer, they heard a crash come from the bathroom.

“Kari?!” Kurogane asked, panicked, running to the bathroom.

“Kurgi!” Kari called from the other side.

“Are you decent?” Kurogane asked from the one side.

“Yes!” Kari called back.

“What happened?” Kurogane asked when he came in to find Kari on the ground.

“I slipped on some water—I think… I hurt my knee and can’t get up.” Kari answered, embarrassed, with tears running down her cheeks.

“It’s ok.” Kurogane replied, sighing as he grabbed a towel to dry the floor and pick her up.

“How the hell did the floor get this wet?” Kurogane asked when he and Kari got out.

“I took a shower last—but I thought I got all the water dried up. I’m sorry about that.” Nami answered, genuinely sorry.

“It’s ok; it’s my fault for not paying attention.” Kari replied as Kurogane set her down to check on her knee.

“Well, it’s not broke—maybe bruised.” Kurogane noted, examining her knee as Kari ate an orange.

“Just take it easy for now.” Tami instructed, handing her a plate.

“Ok. Thank you.” Kari replied, looking at Tami.

“I have a question.” Momo spoke up after a few seconds.

“Yeah?” Everyone asked, looking at her.

“Last night, when we were on the Ferris Wheel—just before the fireworks started.” Momo started babbling on and on.

“What about it?” Nami asked, looking at her sister.

“There was a warm pink light that surrounded us.” Momo finished explaining.

“Yes, I noticed that as well.” Syaoran, Sakura, and Fai agreed.

“Kurogane, Kari, did you notice a pink light?” Tami asked, looking at Kurogane and Kari.

“No.” Kurogane and Kari answered right away.

“You’re all immortal now!” Mokona happily announced, bouncing up and down.

“Huh?” Just about everyone asked, confused.

“Yeah. Yuko said that Maya told her, and Kurogane and Kari that once Kari and Kurogane had their first kiss, you would all become immortal—unless killed.” Mokona happily announced.

“Mom never told me anything like that before…” Kari stated, confused, scratching her head—which was starting to hurt.

“But when she talked to you last night, she said something to you.” Mokona started, only making Kari’s head hurt more.

Right then and there, it became clear to Kurogane that Kari forgot about Maya showing up last night.

“Don’t you worry about that right now. Eat. We’ll discuss it later. As for you—we’re going to discuss some stuff right now.” Kurogane calmly instructed before growling at Mokona, dragging it out of the room and downstairs.

“I’ll go with.” Fai and Syaoran said at the same time, following Kurogane.

“This can’t be good…” Tami sighed, watching the door as Momo and Sakura sat next to Kari.

** With Kurogane, Mokona, Fai, & Syaoran: **

“Kurogane’s hurting me!” Mokona complained.

“Trust me; this ain’t nothing. What is the meaning of you opening your damn trap?! For some fucked up reason, Kari isn’t allowed to remember certain things about her mother. You know this; you were there the day that damn witch explained that.” Kurogane spoke as calmly as he could; deep down, he knew Mokona was just an innocent pawn—or something.

“Maya came to Mokona last night and told Mokona to explain what to you all what she told Yuko and you last night. She said it was ok and that Kari would be ok—that she wouldn’t be affected.” Mokona immediately explained, looking Kurogane in the eyes.

As soon as Kurogane let go of Mokona, it went to Syaoran.

“Ok—I’ve had enough of this shit. You’ve known Maya for a long time, correct?” Kurogane asked Mokona, annoyed.

“Yes; they’ve been friends for a long time.” Mokona answered right away; it had never seen Kurogane this mad before.

“And Kari?” Kurogane asked, trying—and failing to calm down.

“Since she was a baby. Yuko told me about her—said she was important.” Mokona answered.

“Do you know why, all of a sudden, Maya wants Kari to forget about her?” Kurogane asked, looking at Mokona.

“No.” Mokona answered.

“Ok. Get that damn witch over to us; I want to talk to her—now!” Kurogane snapped.

“Kurogane, try to stay calm.” Fai calmly stated.

“What do you know?!” Kurogane snapped, demanding an answer because Fai knew a hell of a lot more the last time as well.

“I don’t know anything—honestly. I understand with our past history and everything, you may not believe me; but I really don’t know anything.” Fai answered.

“What can I help you with?” Yuko asked, looking at Kurogane.

“I want answers—straight answers. Not some run around bullshit. You obviously know Maya really well; you were best friends and whatever. Why does she want Kari to forget her? What is going on? Are we all some kind of clone or whatever? Right now, I don’t know shit except that Kari’s upstairs struggling with whatever it is that’s screwing with her! I know it’s not the Creampuff’s fault. And not only will I not let you—or anyone mess with Kari, but I will not let anyone mess with the rest of my family either. That includes the damn Creampuff. So what is going on?!” Kurogane snapped, beyond pissed off, defending not only Kari but Mokona and everyone else as well.

“I cannot tell you. It’s not the right time. Only Maya knows when the right time is. No, Fai, Mokona, nor does anyone else know what’s going on. No, none of you are clones of any sorts. Yes, Kari is important. No, I’m not using her for anything. I have no reason to. Honestly, I want this to be done and over with so I can go back to just being dead. I’m on this side for a reason. But Maya doesn’t trust Watanuki to handle or see this through.” Yuko calmly explained.

“Well, then send Maya here to explain it to me.” Kurogane growled.

“I can’t make that woman do anything she doesn’t want to. In due time, you’ll find out everything you need to know—about why and who and _what_ Kari is—and why you’re so attracted to her. But I’ve said too much as is. Go eat. You’re to be to the next world within the next hour.” Yuko explained before disappearing, pissing Kurogane off even more.

“Where are you going?” Syaoran asked, looking at Kurogane.

“For a walk. I don’t want to be around Kari when I’m pissed off like this; she don’t need that. And I’m going alone; I need to think.” Kurogane responded, walking away.

“What about breakfast?” Fai called.

“I’m fine; don’t worry about me! Just make sure Kari eats!” Kurogane yelled before slamming a door behind him.

“What do you think Yuko meant by who and what Kari is? She’s half-witch and half-human, isn’t she?” Syaoran asked, looking at Fai.

“I’m not sure. I know I feel a lot of magic coming from Kari, but it seems stunted or something. I believed that that could very well be because she’s only half-witch. But with how Yuko was talking—I’m not sure anymore. I know for a fact that Kurogane feels something; he’s mentioned it before.” Fai explained, thinking about it all.

“We can’t very well ask Kari; it could hurt her more than anything.” Syaoran said, stating a fact.

“Yes. And even if it didn’t hurt her because of her mother wanting her to forget, it’ll most likely just confuse her even more. It’s clear she knows or thinks she’s half-witch and half-human. Even so, it’s not up to us; it’s up to Kurogane.” Fai replied.

“Yeah…” Syaoran sighed.

“Let’s head back up.” Fai suggested, looking at his longtime travel companion.

Syaoran didn’t reply; they just walked back upstairs.

“Where’s Kurgi?” Kari asked when Fai, Syaoran, and Mokona walked in, confused.

“Is he still angry?” Tami asked, looking at the two.

“Kurogane went for a walk to calm down; he just got done talking to Yuko—to which, he didn’t get the answers he wanted. So he’s just a little angry. But don’t worry; he’ll be back in time to leave.” Fai answered while Syaoran sat down to eat.

“Don’t worry; Kurogane just needs some time. He’s not mad at you—or anyone here—not even Mokona.” Mokona happily explained.

“He does say for you to eat though.” Syaoran stated, looking at Kari.

“What about him?” Kari asked, concerned.

“He says not to worry about him right now; he’s not hungry.” Fai calmly replied.

“Don’t worry, Kari; even if it’s just a roll or something like that, we’ll make him eat before we leave.” Tami stated with a determined smile.

** Half An Hour Later: **

“‘Bout time you got back. We leave in fifteen minutes, you know?” Nami asked as soon as Kurogane returned.

“Don’t start. I told Fai, Syaoran, and Creampuff I was taking a walk to calm down. I don’t want to be around Kari when I’m angry like that. Where is she anyway?” Kurogane replied, trying to remain calm before asking, looking for Kari.

“She’s just got done taking a bath; I just helped her out so she could get dressed. She’s stressed, so I figured she should try to relax a little. She’s also not doing so well energy wise.” Tami calmly replied, walking out of the bathroom.

“Great… When I next see Maya…” Kurogane started, only to be stopped by Tami.

“It has nothing to do with Maya. When Fai, Syaoran, and Mokona got back Kari asked where you were right away. They replied with you just needed some time—that you were angry, but not at any of us. Syaoran mentioned that you said she needed to eat, and she asked what about you. To which Fai replied that you said not to worry about you; you weren’t hungry. I told her not to worry; even if it was just something small, we’d make you eat. So here; eat this. Even if you’re not hungry, it’ll give Kari some peace of mind. Just as you worry about her, she worries about you.” Tami explained, handing Kurogane a sandwich with a sausage patty, egg patty, and bacon between two pancake buns.

“Fine. Why does Fai have welts on his head?” Kurogane grumbled, taking the sandwich before looking at Fai. 

“Tami beat the crap out of him for telling Kari you weren’t hungry and weren’t planning on eating any time soon.” Ryou replied.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to eat any time soon; I just wasn’t hungry at the time being. Jeez…” Kurogane huffed.

“Kurgi, you’re back. Are you feeling better?” Kari softly asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Still a little annoyed. But it’s nothing for you to worry about; it has nothing to do with you—or anyone here. Although, a certain mage is really starting to piss me off. How are you feeling? Did you eat?” Kurogane explained and then asked, looking at Kari.

“I’m ok; I just feel a little weak today. Yes, I had some pancakes, sausage patties, a sunny-side-up-egg, and some orange juice. Are you eating?” Kari answered and then asked, not noticing the sandwich in Kurogane’s hand.

“Yeah, I have whatever this thing is. Don’t worry—too much. I’m not going to quite eating; I just wasn’t hungry at that very moment. I promise you, I’m just fine.” Kurogane explained, looking at Kari.

“Ok.” Kari softly replied.

“Is everything ok up here?” Kota and Kay asked, walking in.

“Yeah, everything’s just fine.” Everyone replied, looking at the two.

“Are you all ready to head out?” Kay asked, looking at the group.

“Is it time already?” Sakura asked, looking from them to a clock.

“Yeah. Sorry, these clocks are about ten minutes slow.” Kota sheepishly stated.

“You didn’t tell them that when they first got here?” Kay asked, narrowing her eyes at her husband.

“With everything going on, it must’ve slipped my mind. It didn’t seem like the most important thing at any time.” Kota answered.

“At least we’re all packed. Good call, Sakura.” Ryou stated, looking at Sakura, who just blushed.

“Well, I guess we should be headed out.” Fai sighed, looking at everyone; he would miss Ferris—much like he missed every other world they visit and leave.

“Come on, Kari.” Kurogane spoke, picking Kari up—after shoving the sandwich down his throat.

“That’s not very healthy…” Nami stated, narrowing her eyes at Kurogane.

“Yeah—well, it’s time to go. Got no time to slowly eat.” Kurogane replied as Kari weakly clung to him.

“Thanks for having us.” Kari, Momo, and Sakrua thanked with smiles.

“Take care!” Kay called.

“Come back someday!” Kota called.

“Thank you for everything!” The rest of the group called back.

“Keep the money; it will change to the next world’s currency.” Kota stated when they tried to hand him back his money.

“Ok. Thanks!” Syaoran said as Mokona opened up its mouth and swallowed them, sending them to their next destination...


	11. Chapter 11

** The Next Morning: **

Everyone except Kari, Momo, and Sakura was awake.

“How long are they going sleep for?” Mamoru asked, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in.

“As long as they want to. If you didn’t want them to sleep this late, you shouldn’t have given them shots.” Tami shot, holding a cup of coffee; he was starting to get on her nerves—and it wasn’t even nine in the morning. 

  * Ryou and Mokona made breakfast
  * Kurogane was watching over Kari while playing a game of _chess_ with Fai
  * Syaoran was watching Kurogane and Fai, also keeping an eye on the girls
  * Nami was taking a shower before she got going with her day



“Kari and Momo didn’t even swallow theirs; they spit it out right away.” Mamoru replied, defending himself.

“I don’t think either of them drink much—if at all. Even if they did spit out most of the alcohol, they did swallow some. Even if they didn’t swallow any of the alcohol, a little still gets absorbed through the tongue, you idiot!” Tami snapped; she was done and was about the tackle Mamoru.

“That’s enough! Quit your bickering before you wake any of the girls. Mamoru: you did give them alcohol—maybe too much for them. Shut your trap, be quiet and let them sleep. Tami: they willingly took the shots; that was their choice. There’s nothing that can be done about that now. Just back off and do your own things.” Kurogane snapped, having enough.

“What’s going on?” Sakura mumbled, waking up.

“Not a lot. Sorry if we woke you.” Syaoran apologized.

“No—you didn’t. I was kind of waking up before the yelling started. Is everything ok?” Sakura replied before asking, concerned.

“It’s nothing really—just Mamoru and Tami not agreeing on something. And in turn, they pissed Kurogane off because none of us wanted you, Momo, or Kari to wake up until you were all ready. Are you ready for breakfast?” Ryou calmly answered before asking.

“Yes.” Everyone who was awake replied.

“What are you doing?” Nami asked, watching Ryou as he wrapped two plates in plastic wrap.

“I’m making sure Momo and Kari have food for when they wake up—no matter when they wake up.” Ryou answered and then spoke when he noticed Mamoru about to say something.

“What smells good?” Momo mumbled, waking up.

“Breakfast.” Nami replied, sitting on the edge of the bed Kari, Momo, and Sakura were sharing.

“Oh. Is there any for me?” Momo asked, a bit dazed.

“Of course. Ryou made something for everyone. Hmm? Oh, good mor—” Nami answered with a smile and then started when she noticed Kari was waking up. However, she stopped mid-sentence when she scrambled to get out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

“Is Kari sick?” Momo asked, concerned when they heard Kari throwing up.

“It’s a possibility.” Kurogane sighed, standing up.

“Probably too much alcohol…” Tami mumbled.

“She didn’t even swallow enough for this!” Mamoru snapped, immediately standing up.

“Don’t start! Everyone eat your damn food. I do not care what issues you have with each other or whatever, knock it off for everyone else here! None of us want to hear it anymore! Mamoru stay on our side of the room; Tami, you stay on your side! God… No one needs this shit…” Kurogane snapped before grumbling, sending Mamoru and Tami to their sides of the room.

After a few minutes, Kari sluggishly emerged from the bathroom.

“Are you ok?” Momo asked, concerned, looking at Kari.

“Uh-huh…” Kari mumbled, shuffling back to bed.

“I made breakfast.” Ryou stated, standing there.

“No, thank you.” Kari mumbled, crawling back into bed.

“Kari…” Kurogane started but stopped; she had immediately fallen back to sleep—half on and half off the bed.

“What’s wrong with her? Is she sick?” Sakura and Momo asked, concerned when Kurogane got her covered up.

“I’m not sure; she doesn’t have a fever.” Kurogane replied, feeling Kari’s forehead.

“She’s hungover.” Yuko stated, appearing out of nowhere.

“How the hell is she hungover? She didn’t swallow the Jell-O shot!” Mamoru snapped.

“Mamoru calm down. And actually, she swallowed about half of the shot. As did Momo. The difference? Kari’s non-alcoholic margarita had alcohol in it. The person making the margaritas last night was an immature, recently of age teenager who received a request from someone who thought it’d be funny to douse people’s non-alcoholic drinks with alcohol. This person paid him to do so. I won’t say who; but I will say, all people are eventually found out. However, it wasn’t really enough alcohol for her to notice—obviously. But you add in that half a Jell-O shot, and you have a hungover Kari. She most likely won’t eat big meals today, but you should get her to eat something small like crackers or bread. Maybe even some soup. But for the most part, she’ll most likely sleep most of the day. That’s the price one pays for getting drunk. Whenever she wakes up, have her drink this; it’ll help her hangover. It has nothing she’s allergic to in it; just don’t ask what’s in it.” Yuko explained, sending some kind of mysterious drink.

“What’s this going to cost?” Kurogane asked, looking at the bottle.

“Nothing. It’s free of charge. She already paid a price for something she didn’t ask for.” Yuko replied.

“Is there enough for two in that bottle?” Fai asked, looking from the bottle to Yuko.

“Sorry, no.” Yuko replied.

“Do you have any more?” Fai desperately asked, looking at Yuko.

“What do you have for me?” Yuko asked, looking at Fai.

“What do you mean?” Fai asked, looking at Yuko.

“You did this to yourself; you went out and got drunk. You asked for this; Kari did not. So if you want the elixir, you must pay a price. If Kari went out and got drunk by choice, she would have a price.” Yuko answered, staring right into Fai’s soul. 

“I’ll be ok for a day.” Fai responded, walking back to his seat.

“Ok then. Bye.” Yuko replied before disappearing.

“That damn witch…” Kurogane grumbled before Kari rolled on her side and started lightly moaning in pain.

  * Kurogane spent most of the day sitting with and watching over Kari, rubbing her back
  * Fai ended up napping off and on throughout the day
  * Ryou, Tami, Momo, Nami, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mamoru went out and explored the city, learning as much as they could
  * Several times, throughout the day, Tami and Mamoru were at each other’s throats



** Two Days Later: **

The gang has been in Ferris for three days now, and everyone was having a lot of fun. 

And now, they all had a fancy watch that kept track of their ages, birthdays, and such. 

Ryou and Syaoran found out more about this “Darkness” and told the others about it.

This world was first formed five hundred years, and the first four hundred were shrouded in darkness, war, famine, and fear.

It started with a small group of saviors and took well over fifty years. Still, they eventually brought light to the world that now stands.

Unlike Fanstasia, not everything was perfect happiness, rainbows, glitter, and all that.

People were not always happy and didn’t force others to be fake-ass happy.

On that first night of freedom from the “Darkness,” the people of Ferris didn’t have enough resources for a festival or anything fancy. So they were just going to celebrate by eating and getting drunk.

However, by accident, someone (a child) let something like those lanterns go.

Instead of being mad, they decided to make it a tradition—but with hundreds upon hundreds more.

Everyone seemed interested in the history.

But that was then; this was now.

“Kurgi?” Kari softly asked, looking at Kurogane.

“What is it?” Kurogane asked, looking at Kari.

“Can we go to the fair today? I asked last night, but you said we’d have to wait and see. Mamoru said he went yesterday—and that it was really fun. Even if it’s just for a few minutes, can we go? I feel really good today.” Kari asked, begging Kurogane.

“Yeah, that’s fine; we can go. Just make sure you stay with one of us.” Kurogane agreed to go, sternly instructing her.

“Of course.” Kari happily replied before she ran to the bathroom.

“She seems stronger today.” Tami noted with a smile.

“But how long will it last?” Mamoru asked, looking at the ceiling.

“Who knows? But she’s well enough to go out and about; that’s all that matters. She can’t stay cooped up all the damn time. I know this. Whatever happens, happens.” Kurogane replied, folding his arms over his chest.

“Tonight’s the first night of fireworks.” Ryou stated as soon as Kari walked out; he had overheard something about it all yesterday.

“That sounds like it could be fun. I haven’t seen fireworks since we were really young.” Nami spoke up.

“Is something wrong? Are you feeling ok?” Kurogane asked, concerned when they saw that Kari was pale.

“There’s a huge spider in the bathroom.” Kari replied, causing Mamoru to stare at her blankly.

“A lot of people are afraid of spiders. Don’t worry about it; they’re more afraid of you than you are of them.” Tami stated, looking at Kari after noticing the stupid look on Mamoru’s face; however, she tried to keep the peace.

“Can we go now?” Kari asked after a few seconds.

“Yes, let’s go.” Kurogane answered with a smile.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

They entered the fair, and the first thing they saw was a horse and carriage themed “Merry-Go-Round.”

“Let’s go on that!” Kari happily cried, tugging at Kurogane.

“Ok…” Kurogane sighed, looking at the “Merry-Go-Round;” he didn’t see the appeal: they weren’t real, living horses. But whatever… He’d do it for Kari.

Kurogane helped Kari up onto a blue and white horse while Ryou helped Momo onto a black and blue horse next to Kari.

Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, and Tami sat in carriage seats.

Because they’re not children, Kurogane and Ryou were forced to either sit in a carriage or get off; they sat in a carriage, reusing to leave the girls.

Mamoru and Nami refused to go on, whereas Mokona was having a blast bouncing from Kari, to Momo, to Sakura.

After they got done with that, the group moved onto the “Tilt-A-Whirl,” followed by a swing ride called “Yo-Yo-Go-Round.” 

There was a second swing ride, called “Whip-It Swings.”

They all went on the “Tilt-A-Whirl” and the “Yo-Yo-Go-Round” and had a blast.

However, only the guys and Tami went on the “Whip-It-Swings;” the girls (minus Tami) refused to go on because they could tell it went so much faster than the “Yo-Yo-Go-Round.” 

Hence the name, “Whip-It-Swings.”

“What is that thing?” Kurogane asked after they stopped, looking at a rollercoaster.

“That’s a rollercoaster; they’re fun rides that people go on for an adrenaline rush—kind of like the “Whip-It-Swings.” However, there are a lot of people who don’t like rollercoasters.” Ryou explained as they watched; there was a line, but it wasn’t overly long—yet.

“What do you think? Do you all want to go on it?” Mamoru asked, eager to go on.

“Yeah.” Ryou, Kurogane, Tami, and Syaoran said at the same time.

“No.” Kari, Momo, Nami, Sakura, and Fai said at the same time.

“Oh, come on! Don’t be such wusses; it’ll be fun! Besides, you already bailed out on going on the “Whip-It-Swings.” Come on, this’ll be fun!” Mamoru exclaimed, annoyed.

“Mamoru, they don’t want to go on. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Tami stated, sternly at first, but calmly to the others.

After about ten minutes of arguing, Mamoru finally got everyone to go on the rollercoaster.

“Kari, are you ok?” Kurogane asked once they were strapped in; he and Mamoru were in the front with Kari and Momo right behind them. 

Tami and Nami were behind Kari and Momo and in front of Sakura and Syaoran. 

Finally, Fai and Ryou were in the back.

“Mmmhmmm…” Kari nervously replied; she really didn’t want to be on this. 

But Mamoru had a point; you couldn’t say you don’t like it without actually trying it.

Once the cars started moving, it started with a jerk. But once it got going, everyone was screaming—but for different reasons: 

  * Kari, Momo, Sakura, and Nami were screaming in fear and panic
  * Fai was fake screaming 
  * Kurogane, Ryou, Syaoran, Tami, and Mamoru were having a blast



“I want off this thing! Please!” Kari and Momo screamed in fear.

When the ride came to an end, Kari, Momo, Nami, Sakura, and Fai couldn’t get off fast enough.

“Woohoo! That was awesome! Let’s go again!” Mamoru excitedly exclaimed. 

Meanwhile, Kari, Momo, and Sakura collapsed to the ground; Kari and Momo were crying while Sakura and Nami were just trying to catch their breaths.

“Kari, are you alright?” Kurogane asked, concerned.

“No! I-I-I don’t wa-want to go ba-back on there!” Kari cried, hyperventilating.

“Neither do I!” Momo cried.

“Oh, come on; it was awesome! Come on, Kurogane; you thought it was fun! Have her go again!” Mamoru excitedly exclaimed; he was also annoyed at how the girls were acting.

Mamoru was expecting—with how much fun Kurogane had had—he would get Kari to go again. 

I mean, Kurogane was doing this so that Kari could out, have fun, and experience what she could—while she could.

He was not expecting what actually happened.

“Knock it off! I’m not going to force her to do something she doesn’t want to do—especially that! She’s traumatized enough as is! And if you haven’t noticed, so are Momo and Sakura! They didn’t want to go on that thing in the first place, but you somehow got them to go on anyway! Isn’t that good enough for you? Come on; let’s go find you somewhere to sit.” Kurogane exclaimed, pissed off but tried to calm down for Kari.

“Come on.” Syaoran and Ryou stated, helping Sakura and Momo up while the others followed.

After all that, everyone decided to go separate ways for a while; they would later meet up by the Ferris wheel for the fireworks.

** With Mamoru & Nami: **

“What’s their problem?” Mamoru asked, annoyed.

“They didn’t want to go on the rollercoaster to begin with. But they did, and now they’re traumatized.” Nami answered, slightly annoyed.

“What about you; you’re not traumatized.” Mamoru replied, looking at Nami.

“I’ve been on a rollercoaster before; I hated it then—and I still hate it now. For me, they’re not all that scary; they’re just stupid and make me sick. I would rather be firmly on the ground.” Nami stated.

“Well, what about Kurogane then; he seemed to really like it. Just because she’s not going on, doesn’t mean he doesn’t have to.” Mamoru complained.

“Haven’t you figured it out; Kurogane’s severely protective of Kari. I doubt he’ll ever leave her alone for too terribly long. Kari is his entire world.” Nami explained.

“She’s ruining everything. Kurogane needs to relax and understand that he’s got other friends and other things to do. It shouldn’t be all about her.” Mamoru said, pissed off.

“I know Kurogane needs to relax. But it is what it is—and how it will probably always be. And Kari’s not ruining anything; she’s not useless and she does help out when she can. She has that backpack—and thanks to her, we can keep track of our ages and such. Hey, why don’t we go find a bush or something; I know how to make you feel better.” Nami agreed, stated, and then suggested said in a tone that made Mamoru very happy. 

The two of them went to find somewhere private for sexy, fun time.

** With Fai, Tami, Sakura & Syaoran: **

“What do you girls want to do?” Fai asked, looking around.

“I want to beat the crap out of Mamoru!” Tami answered as calmly as she could.

“Are you feeling better now, Sakura?” Syaoran asked, concerned.

“Yes, I’m much better, thank you.” Sakura answered as they went to find something to eat.

“What’s with Mamoru lately?” Syaoran asked when it was just him and Fai; the girls sat back at a table, waiting for food.

“I’m not sure exactly, but I think it has something to do with Kari. If you think about it, he didn’t start acting like this until she came around. I think he’s jealous or something.” Fai answered honestly.

“Why would he be jealous?” Syaoran asked, confused.

“He finally met someone like him; I think he wanted to keep it that way.” Fai answered.

“That doesn’t give him any right. Kari is important to Kurogane—and after all they went through to get to where they are now…” Tami chimed in, annoyed, walking over to help them bring the food over.

“No, it’s not right, but it’s happening. You’re right—especially now—with how happy Kurogane seems.” Fai replied with a sigh.

“Unfortunately…” Tami mumbled.

“What about Nami? How do you think she feels?” Sakura softly asked.

“I think he’s an ass, who is so into his self—that nothing else matters.” Nami answered, showing up with a black eye.

“What happened to you?” Fai immediately asked, concerned.

“I tried to get Kari off of Mamoru’s mind and such… But he wasn’t having any of it; he got so mad that he smacked me—hard.” Nami answered, holding her face.

“Where is he now?” Tami asked, looking at Nami.

“I’m not sure; he just took off.” Nami answered, upset, and annoyed.

“We should find the others and let them know what’s going on.” Sakura suggested with urgency in her voice.

** With Kurogane, Kari, Momo & Ryou: **

“Watch them; I’ll be right back.” Kurogane instructed before he went to get some water.

“Are you two alright?” Ryou asked as he sat with Momo and Kari.

“I’m ok. A little dizzy, but ok.” Momo answered, leaning her head against Ryou.

“I don’t feel so good.” Kari weakly admitted.

“Don’t worry; Kurogane will be right back.” Ryou replied, trying to reassure Kari.

“Here, drink this.” Kurogane instructed, handing Kari a water bottle when he returned; he also got one for Momo, Ryou, and himself.

“Thank you.” Kari and Momo said, taking small drinks of water.

“Kurgi…” Kari started.

“Yes, what is it?” Kurogane asked right away.

“I’m hungry.” Kari answered.

“Let’s go find something to eat then.” Kurogane said, helping her up.

“Do you two want to come with? Or are you going elsewhere?” Kari asked, looking at Momo and Ryou.

“I want to stick with Kari—if that’s ok.” Momo answered, looking at Ryou.

“That’s fine. Let’s go see what we can find to eat and maybe do some activities.” Ryou replied with a smile as he and Momo got up.

** Five Minutes Later: **

“Hey, there’s Fai, Tami, Sakura, Syaoran, and Nami! Let’s go see them!” Momo happily exclaimed. 

That happiness soon disappeared, however, as they got closer and seen Nami’s face.

“Let us know what? What happened to your face?” Kurogane asked, looking at everyone there.

“He did what?!” Kurogane asked, pissed off after Nami explained everything—again.

“Yeah…” Nami just sighed, upset—more at herself than anything.

“I’m sorry—I know this is all my fault.” Kari sadly spoke, looking at everyone.

“No, this isn’t your fault—not at all. This is all Mamoru’s—him and his jealousy.” Tami replied as calmly as she could, rubbing Kari’s shoulders.

“But…” Kari started.

“No buts; I’ll find him and straighten this out—once and for all.” Kurogane stated, determined.

“Find who?” Mamoru asked, appearing out of nowhere.

“What the hell is the meaning of you have an issue with Kari and smacking Nami in the face?” Kurogane asked, pissed off.

“You told him all that?” Mamoru asked, looking at Nami, pissed off.

“Well—when she walks over to us without you—and with a black eye, we’re going to ask. And we’re not going to stop until we get the truth.” Tami snapped, crossing her arms across her chest, glaring at Mamoru.

“I knew you were going to be a problem; you’re too smart. And you… I knew you were going to be a problem—nothing but trouble. This is all your fault, you know. If you’d never come around, we’d be able to have so much more fun now!” Mamoru yelled at Kari, making her feel small.

“Don’t listen to him; none of that’s true. You’re meant to be here with us—with me.” Kurogane explained, setting records straight.

“Isn’t it? I mean, you had a blast on the rollercoaster. And if it wasn’t for her not wanting to go on again, you would’ve. Admit it!” Mamoru exclaimed, pissing off Kurogane.

“That’s enough! I would’ve gone on again once she calmed down knowing she was with someone. I would’ve gone on again if you hadn’t freaked her out and pushed her too much! As long as she’s safe: that’s my only concern.” Kurogane shot back, beyond pissed off.

“Kurgi, please…” Kari softly started, pleading with Kurogane to stop; she didn’t want to see him angry—or get into a fight with anyone.

“You are so lucky she’s here and everything.” Kurogane stated, dead serious, walking to Kari.

“I wish we’d never found her! I wish I didn’t have to travel with her!” Mamoru furiously yelled.

Kurogane was about to say something when Yuko appeared out of Mokona’s gem.

“Now, that’s enough boys. You wish to not travel with them anymore?” Yuko asked, looking at Mamoru, placing a barrier around everyone so that nobody would see them.

“No—just her.” Mamoru seriously replied, pointing to Kari.

“You realize that’s not going to happen, don’t you? Kari and Kurogane are a packaged deal; he promised her mother he’d always protect. Not to mention, none of you can travel without Mokona—and Mokona always stays with who it’s meant to stay with.” Yuko explained.

“What do you all think?” Mamoru asked, looking at everyone.

“I love little Kari; she’s like a little sister to me.” Fai spoke first, hugging Kari.

“Same here.” Tami and Ryou replied.

“Plus, I’d rather have her than you any day.” Tami added in.

“I think she’s a great friend; I want her to stay.” Syaoran seriously replied.

“She’s my best friend; I don’t want to leave her.” Momo said, becoming emotional as she hugged Kari—causing both of them to cry.

“She’s become one of my best friends as well.” Sakura spoke up.

“I stay with my younger sister. Like I said before; Kari is very useful and helps out when she can. Just because you’re jealous and all for whatever stupid reason, doesn’t mean she should suffer. And I can’t be with someone who hits me.” Nami seriously stated.

“Kari is family!” Mokona shouted.

“And you know how I feel; I love her more than anything in any of the worlds that exist.” Kurogane explained, holding onto Kari’s hand as Fai and Momo were hugging her.

“This is just bullshit!” Mamoru yelled, becoming angrier by the second.

“You do not have to travel with them anymore if that’s what you wish.” Yuko noted, looking at Mamoru.

“I guess I don’t want to hang out with these people; send me elsewhere, please. I don’t care what I have to give up!” Mamoru exclaimed, ready to get away from these people.

“Fine. Your payments are your memories of all the worlds you visited and the people you’ve met. Also, you can have your memories of your family back—seeing as you’re going back home—to Fanstasia. Mokona.” Yuko explained before looking at Mokona.

“Yes, of course.” Mokona simply replied; Mokona was a mixture of conflicted emotions.

“Wait! Nooo!! I Changed my mind; I’ll behave!” Mamoru yelled. However, it was too late as Mokona swallowed him up and sent him back to Fanstasia.

“Well, I guess that’s that.” Sakura said, looking at everyone.

“Yep. Good riddance.” Tami coldly stated.

“But he said he’d change.” Momo softly noted.

“He just said that because he didn’t want to go back to the world we found him in.” Tami explained.

“I can’t blame him…” Kurogane sighed, looking at the sky.

“You don’t think he’d really change?” Momo softly asked.

“No. Well—maybe for a few weeks. But in the end, he’d just go back to how he is—an asshole. But let’s not worry about him; let’s just have fun.” Tami replied with a smile.

“What’s that noise?” Syaoran asked when he heard something saying, “happy birthday.” 

“That’s me…” Kari softly answered, fiddling with her watch.

“What do you mean?” Everyone asked, confused.

“It’s just my watch; it’s saying that it’s the exact time I was born sixteen years ago.” Kari answered like it was nothing.

“Wait. It’s your birthday _today_?” Kurogane asked, shocked.

“Yeah.” Kari plainly answered.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Fai asked right away.

“Because it’s just another day.” Kari answered.

“It’s not just another day; it’s your birthday.” Tami stated, looking at Kari, wondering what was up. 

“We have to do something special.” Nami spoke up.

“But I don’t want something special; I’m happy just spending time with everyone.” Kari replied right away.

“But…” Everyone but Kurogane, Tami, and Ryou tried.

“Please, no buts. Please understand, I’m truly just happy with you all being here.” Kari spoke, pleading with her friends.

“Ok…” Everyone sighed.

“Thank you. Please excuse me; I need to use the restroom.” Kari replied before heading to one of the bathrooms.

“I think she’s just saying all that because she’s never been able to have her birthday as a special day…” Nami noted, watching as Kari disappeared into the bathroom.

“We don’t know that…” Tami argued, looking at Nami.

“Our mothers would throw her a party every year on her birthday while they stayed with us.” Kurogane spoke up, knowing one of them was going ask.

“We should throw her some type of party.” Fai announced, determined.

“Yeah!” The others exclaimed happily.

“No.” Kurogane stiffly said.

“What? Why?” Fai and Nami asked, confused.

“Because she doesn’t want one. And I’m sure there’s a reason why—other than she hasn’t had one in forever. Just drop it and respect her wishes.” Kurogane said seriously.

“Fine…” Everyone grumbled.

“Sorry I took so long.” Kari apologized when she returned.

“It’s fine. What would you like to do now?” Kurogane asked, looking at her.

“I’m still hungry.” Kari answered right away, her stomach growling a little. 

That’s when everyone remembered they hadn’t eaten yet.

“Ok, let’s go get some food.” Fai happily instructed as they all headed towards the food.

“Damnit; someone took our food!” Tami exclaimed, pissed off.

“Calm down; we’ll just get some more.” Ryou said, trying to calm his sister down.

“Fine…” She mumbled as she looked around for whoever might’ve stolen their food.

They ended up getting burgers, nachos, chili-cheese fries, chilidogs, and the girls discovered funnel cakes.

After they got done eating, they played fair games before going their separate ways: 

  * Kurogane won Kari a large black and white stuffed husky-dog with big blue eyes and a big blue bow
  * Ryou won Momo a large purple stuffed frog with big red glasses
  * Syaoran won Sakura a large orange stuffed cat
  * Tami won Fai medium (Merlin) wizard doll in dark blue robes and the stereotypical wizard’s hat
  * Nami won a few small things: beaded necklaces, small stuffed animals, random things



** Several Hours of Fun Later: **

“It’s getting late.” Kurogane noted when they all met up at the center of the fair.

“But we still have to do the Ferris wheel; Kota said that it was the best part—especially watching fireworks at the top.” Kari tiredly spoke.

“She’s right; he did say that. And who knows how long we’ll be here for?” Tami stated, making a point, looking at Kurogane.

“Hey, there you are!” Kota called, running over to the group.

“What’s going on?” Syaoran asked when Kota got to them.

“I reserved you some carriages for the Ferris wheel. Hey—didn’t there use to be more of you?” Kota asked, looking at them.

“Yeah… Mamoru went back home after some—disagreements…” Ryou answered, not able to think of a better word.

“Oh, I see. Anyway, I reserved you all some carriages. Do you wish to go on them?” Kota asked, looking at the group.

“Please, Kurgi; I _really_ want to go on.” Kari begged.

“Fine… It’s not like those rollercoasters is it?” Kurogane asked, looking at Kota.

“Oh, good heavens no. This just goes up and around at a slow pace. But I wouldn’t recommend it if you’re afraid of heights.” Kota honestly answered.

“Are you sure you want to go on?” Kurogane sternly asked Kari.

“Yes. Please.” Kari answered—still begging.

“Ok… Let’s go.” Kurogane sighed; he had a hard time saying “no” to Kari. And Tami was right: who knows if they’d be here tomorrow—or in a different world?

Once they reached the Ferris wheel, they were “miraculously” first in line. 

  * Syaoran, Sakura, and Nami were in one carriage together
  * Ryou, Momo, Tami and Fai were in another carriage together
  * Kurogane and Kari got their own carriage



“Up they go?” Yuko asked Kota when he was alone.

“Yes—up they go.” Kota replied.

“Kurogane and Kari are alone in a pod?” Yuko asked.

“Yes—just as you requested. Why, if I may ask, did you want it that way? They’re not planning on having sex, are they?” Kota asked, a little freaked out.

“No. Sweet, innocent Kari is still a virgin. I’m sure she would want something a little comfier and more private for that. And Kurogane… I know he wants her to be comfy with their first time. No, he just needs to talk to her and ask her questions without the others listening and getting their opinions in. Not to mention, if you must know; she’ll have her first kiss.” Yuko answered.

“Awww! That’s so sweet!” Kay giddily exclaimed, walking in on the conversation.

“When did you get here?” Kota asked, shocked.

“I saw Yuko; I wanted to say hi.” Kay answered, looking at the two.

“Hello. How are you doing?” Yuko asked Kay.

“I am good; you?” Kay asked with a smile.

“I’m well as well. But I must go; enjoy your festivities.” Yuko said before disappearing.

** With Kurogane & Kari: **

“Did you have fun today?” Kurogane asked, looking at an exhausted Kari.

“Yes. Did you?” Kari softly asked.

“Yeah, I guess I did.” Kurogane answered.

“How are you feeling?” Kurogane asked after a few minutes—granted, he already knew the answer.

“Tired. It’s been a long few days. The lanterns and today have been my favorite.” Kari answered with a small, soft smile, yawning here and there.

“I can tell. And I’m so happy for that. But now, Kari, I need to ask you something.” Kurogane calmly stated before becoming serious, making Kari look him in the eyes.

“Yes?” Kari asked, curious, but at the same time, she was confused.

“Why don’t you want a big party? You used to love them.” Kurogane asked, looking at her.

“I haven’t had one in such a long time… After so long of not having them, I realized that it was just another day—just another year older. But—I don’t like thinking about that…” Kari said softly.

“Why?” Kurogane asked, confused, looking at her.

“Because… I’ll stop physically ageing when I turn seventeen or eighteen. And you won’t… I don’t like knowing and thinking you’ll die one day, and I never will—unless killed.” Kari answered, tears starting to trickle down her red cheeks.

“Kari…” Kurogane started.

“No! I don’t want to talk about _that_ anymore!” Kari cried, having a panic attack.

“That’s enough now…” Maya, Kari’s mom, sternly warned, appearing out of nowhere.

“Mom?” Kari asked in shock.

‘I thought she wanted her to forget about her. How the hell is she supposed to forget about her when or if she keeps popping up?’ Kurogane thought to himself, slightly annoyed, looking at Maya with a baffled face.

“I’m not staying long; I just wanted to tell you something—about Kurogane and your friends. Don’t worry about him dying, and you not. Eventually he’ll be like you—immortally. He’ll be—uhh—how old are you now?” Maya started explaining and then asked Kurogane.

“Twenty-five.” Kurogane gruffly answered.

“He’ll be twenty-five for the rest of his life. And your friends: they will also be immortal unless killed. That’s my final gift to you. No, I can’t tell you when, but they’ll all be with you for the rest of eternity. Well, have fun; bye.” Maya explained before carelessly saying; she disappeared before Kari could say anything.

“…Mom…” Kari slowly and sadly spoke, reaching for Maya before she started crying.

“Kari…” Kurogane sighed, pulling her to him; he let her cry against his chest.

To Kurogane, Kari’s mother seemed cold and careless—maybe even heartless. It was different; it was certainly something he never saw from Maya before.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

They came to a complete stop at the time of the Ferris wheel when Kari started calming down.

“Kari, I’m sorry.” Kurogane sincerely told her; he didn’t know what else to say other than he was sorry.

“It’s not your fault.” Kari managed to say, laying against him.

“Happy birthday.” Kurogane calmly said, hoping not to upset her as he held Kari close to him.

“Thank you.” Kari softly thanked.

“I have something for you.” Kurogane stated, setting her next to him instead of on his lap.

“You didn’t have to get me anything; you already won me Wolfy.” Kari argued right away.

“Yeah, well—I bought this for you the other day. I know when your birthday is in my time. And I was told when your birthday would be here, but I either forgot or didn’t realize it was today. I’m just glad I didn’t miss it. And I know what you’re saying, but just give me this. I’ve missed you and so many of your birthdays already. Just let me give you this.” Kurogane explained before doing something he usually didn’t do and pleaded with her, pulling out a small box.

“O-ok…” Kari stuttered, turning red as she sat up straight.

“Don’t worry; this isn’t a marriage proposal. Not yet anyway.” Kurogane stated, noticing Kari’s face. However, he only ended up confusing her even more.

“Do I open it now?” Kari asked, looking at Kurogane after he handed her the box.

“That’s the idea.” Kurogane calmly replied, looking at her.

When she opened the box, Kari saw a pretty blue rose-shaped ring.

“It’s not real—it’s just glass…” Kurogane started, only to be interrupted.

“I don’t care; it’s still very pretty. And to be honest, I’m just happy to have you here with me.” Kari softly replied as Kurogane took the ring.

“I know you don’t wear rings, so I got a chain as well.” Kurogane said, placing the ring on a rose-gold chain and then around her neck. 

“Thank you so very much.” Kari spoke with a smile.

“That’s not all…” Kurogane started, removing two necklaces from around his neck: 

The one he had gotten back from Tomoyo and one that used to be his mother’s; he placed them on Kari, next to the ring.

“But… This is yours. And this was your mother’s…” Kari tried protesting.

“Yes, but she gave me this a few days before she was killed. And in my mind, I gave you this one years ago. So, this, along with what was once my mother’s, now belong to you.” Kurogane sincerely explained.

“But wouldn’t you want what was your mother’s to remember her by?” Kari asked, confused.

“When I see you wearing it, I see a piece of my mother every day. If I were to wear it all the time, I wouldn’t be able to see it like I can when you wear it.” Kurogane explained, causing Kari to cry and hug him.

“Thank you. But to be honest, I’m happy with just you. All I really want is, to be with you—and for you to hold me close. I love the feeling of your hands and arms around me, holding me—making me feel safe. But—if I could have just one more thing, would you give it to me?” Kari softly explained and then asked, looking up at Kurogane, blushing a little.

“Depends. What is it?” Kurogane asked, curious, looking into her eyes.

“…I-I wou-would like my first kiss…” Kari softly/nervously answered, stuttering a little at first.

“Are you sure?” Kurogane asked, somewhat shocked; he didn’t think she’d be ready for that just yet.

“Yes.” Kari bravely answered.

Kurogane sighed, hooked his thumb and index finger under Kari's chin, and pulled her up to look at him. He searched her eyes for a few seconds—searching for any deception.

“Ok.” Kurogane finally answered when he found none. He then slowly leaned down to give Kari her first kiss; they could feel each other’s breath on their lips just before Kurogane connected his with hers.

While they were kissing, Kurogane moved his hands around Kari’s waist while her hands clutched his shirt. 

Oh, and the fireworks started going off.

Not only did the fireworks start, but a warm pink glow surrounded Kurogane and Kari, and the others—including one other in a different world. (But we’ll get to that later)

After they pulled away, Kari looked up and smiled at him.

“Thank you, Kurgi.” Kari softly spoke; she then jumped when fireworks went off.

“You’re welcome.” Kurogane replied, smiling as he pulled her close to him.

After a good ten minutes or so, Kari fell asleep in Kurogane’s arms, listening to his heartbeat, feeling happy and safe.

Once the fireworks were over, the Ferris Wheel started turning until Kurogane could get off with Kari.

Once Kurogane met up with the others, they started walking back to the hotel.

“Did she see any of the fireworks?” Tami asked, noticing that Kari was sleeping.

“Some; she fell asleep about ten-fifteen minutes in.” Kurogane calmly answered, thinking about it.

“So, how’d it go?” Fai asked, walking next to Kurogane.

“What do you mean?” Kurogane asked, looking ahead as he carried Kari.

“Oh, come on; we see the ring.” Nami noted, looking at Kari.

“It’s not what you think. The ring itself is just glass; it’s not a real diamond. Simply put, it’s just a promise ring—which, I forgot to tell her that part.” Kurogane explained, mentally smacking himself.

“A promise ring? What’s that?” Nami asked, looking at Kurogane.

“It’s a ring that signifies that he promises to love and protect her forever, correct?” Tami asked, looking at Kurogane.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Kurogane replied, trying to remain calm.

“She’s a little flushed? Is she feeling well?” Sakura and Momo asked, concerned. 

“Or… You dog you!” Fai loudly exclaimed, getting a rise out of Kurogane.

“Shut up! We didn’t do anything! I just gave her, her first kiss!” Kurogane shot back, slightly flustered and pissed off.

“Awww!” All the girls cooed with smiles.

“Ok… I’m going back to hotel without you people.” Kurogane grumbled, trudging on.

“Aww! I think we’ve embarrassed him.” Fai chirped with a smile.

“Ok… Maybe we should leave him alone for now.” Tami calmly suggested.

“Right, I agree.” Syaoran and Ryou said as they continued to follow a very annoyed Kurogane.

“You guys are no fun.” Fai playfully sang; although, he was going to leave him alone either way.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

They finally arrived at their room when Kurogane looked at everyone.

“Something wrong?” Tami asked, looking at Kurogane.

“Where is she sleeping?” Kurogane asked.

“She’s in the middle of the biggest bed along with Sakura and Momo.” Tami answered.

“Kurgi…” Kari mumbled, barely awake.

“Go back to sleep; you’ll see me and everyone else in the morning.” Kurogane calmly spoke, gently placing Kari in the middle of the bed, kissed her forehead, and headed to his bed for the night.

Well, he was going to, but Kota walked in.

“Hello. Is something wrong?” Syaoran asked, looking at Kota.

“No, not exactly. I talked to Yuko earlier; she said you were leaving to go to the next world tomorrow—and that today was Kari’s birthday.” Kota started answering.

“Ok—and?” Kurogane asked, looking at Kota.

“Well, seeing as today was Kari’s birthday—and Momo had a birthday four days ago—and you’re leaving tomorrow… Kay and I talked with Yuko and agreed to allow you to sleep with whoever you want tonight—permitted you agree not to have sex.” Kota continued explaining.

“Awesome!” Tami and Fai happily exclaimed, immediately going to Fai’s bed.

Sakura and Momo slept with Nami while Syaoran and Ryou had their own beds. 

“Please, Kurgi.” Kari begged, barely awake.

“Of course.” Kurogane calmly obliged with a small smile before glaring at Fai, who was making stupid gestures.

Although Kurogane loved sleeping next to and holding Kari all night, Fai pissed him off because they all knew Kari wasn’t ready for anything more than cuddling.

“Kurgi—I’m so tired.” Kari mumbled as he carried her to his bed for the night.

“I know…” Kurogane replied, setting her in bed.

“Kurgi, will you hold me tonight?” Kari softly asked.

“Yes. Just give me a minute.” Kurogane answered, finding a pair of pajamas to change in.

“If you’re more comfy without a shirt, that’s fine; I don’t mind—so long as you have pants or shorts on.” Kari softly spoke, yawning as she waited for him to come to bed.

Kari didn’t want to wait for Kurogane to change; it took forever in her mind. She just wanted him to hold her this instant. She wanted—needed to be in his arms after not being able to in the past few nights. For her, it felt like an eternity.

Kurogane stood there for a minute thinking; he decided he would take Kari’s request and just changed into a pair of sleep shorts. 

Kurogane couldn’t help but chuckle a little at her impatience; he could hear her huffing every few seconds.

“You need to learn patience.” Kurogane calmly stated, climbing into bed with her. 

“No…” Kari moaned, immediately pulling herself close to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Kurogane just smiled and shook his head as he held her against him.

“I love you, Kurgi.” Kari softly said, clinging to him.

“I love you too, _my_ Kari.” Kurogane replied with a smile as he kissed her forehead.

“You’re so warm…” Kari mumbled, drifting back into a peaceful sleep.

Kurogane watched Kari for about fifteen minutes before falling asleep, holding onto her protectively—ignoring the others as they either giggled, chuckled, or made stupid comments.

“You’re just trying to get a rise out of him, aren’t you?” Tami asked, looking at Fai—huffing a little.

“Nah. Ok—maybe sometimes. However, I will admit it’s nice to see him so calm and relaxed. You should’ve seen him when we first met; he was so rough around the edges. I would’ve never imagined that he cared for someone like Kari so much. At the time, (when it was just him, Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona and me) it probably wouldn’t have been best for her to be traveling with us. But I can’t help but to wonder how Kurogane would’ve been if Kari had been with us back then. She has a way with him that I’ve never seen with him—not even with Tomoyo.” Fai calmly but seriously replied.

“He really does love her.” Ryou added in, indicating he could hear them—which meant that Kurogane could probably hear them as well.

“He does.” Fai replied with a smile before they all fell asleep for the night.

** The Next Morning: **

Kurogane woke up with Kari sprawled all over him:

  * Her arm was across his chest
  * Her leg was across his hips,
  * Her body was pressed up against him



He didn’t care; he was happy—until he heard _him_.

“Awww! Kurger-Burger is such a big softy!” Fai happily exclaimed while Tami and Ryou walked in with a cart full of breakfast items.

“You are so lucky she’s sleeping peacefully and comfortably—and that I can’t move.” Kurogane warned, growling a little.

“Now, now, you two… Kurogane, can you wake Kari up? We have to eat before moving onto the next world.” Tami stated, setting everything up.

“Yeah, yeah…” Kurogane mumbled as he carefully got Kari off of him.

“Kari, it’s time to wake up.” Kurogane said, gently shaking Kari.

“Mmmmm…” Kari moaned as she started to wake up.

“I know, but we have to leave soon. But first, we need to eat.” Kurogane calmly explained as Kari slowly sat up—very slowly.

“Are you alright?” Momo asked, concerned when she walked over.

“I’m just a little sore…” Kari mumbled, slowly climbing out of bed to use the bathroom and get changed.

“Is she alright?” Syaoran asked when he saw Kari.

“She’ll be fine; she just overdid it a little yesterday.” Kurogane answered, grabbing his clothes so he could change in the other bathroom.

“So, I wonder what type of world we’ll be in next…” Nami said as she ate a biscuit.

“I don’t know… But if it’s a decent one, we should throw Kari and Momo a birthday party.” Fai replied with a mischievous smile.

“Kari doesn’t want a party.” Tami sternly stated.

“Momo loves parties though; I think we should do it.” Nami happily replied, ignoring Tami.

“I don’t know…” Tami and Sakura started at the same time.

“Oh, come on; it’ll be fun. And it’ll just be us.” Fai countered, pleading with them.

“But what will Kurogane say?” Syaoran asked, looking at everyone.

“He doesn’t have to know…” Fai replied mischievously.

“If you decide to do this; you’re on your own.” Tami sternly stated.

“Yay!” Fai excitedly exclaimed.

“What’s going on?” Kurogane asked, looking at everyone.

Before any of them could answer, they heard a crash come from the bathroom.

“Kari?!” Kurogane asked, panicked, running to the bathroom.

“Kurgi!” Kari called from the other side.

“Are you decent?” Kurogane asked from the one side.

“Yes!” Kari called back.

“What happened?” Kurogane asked when he came in to find Kari on the ground.

“I slipped on some water—I think… I hurt my knee and can’t get up.” Kari answered, embarrassed, with tears running down her cheeks.

“It’s ok.” Kurogane replied, sighing as he grabbed a towel to dry the floor and pick her up.

“How the hell did the floor get this wet?” Kurogane asked when he and Kari got out.

“I took a shower last—but I thought I got all the water dried up. I’m sorry about that.” Nami answered, genuinely sorry.

“It’s ok; it’s my fault for not paying attention.” Kari replied as Kurogane set her down to check on her knee.

“Well, it’s not broke—maybe bruised.” Kurogane noted, examining her knee as Kari ate an orange.

“Just take it easy for now.” Tami instructed, handing her a plate.

“Ok. Thank you.” Kari replied, looking at Tami.

“I have a question.” Momo spoke up after a few seconds.

“Yeah?” Everyone asked, looking at her.

“Last night, when we were on the Ferris Wheel—just before the fireworks started.” Momo started babbling on and on.

“What about it?” Nami asked, looking at her sister.

“There was a warm pink light that surrounded us.” Momo finished explaining.

“Yes, I noticed that as well.” Syaoran, Sakura, and Fai agreed.

“Kurogane, Kari, did you notice a pink light?” Tami asked, looking at Kurogane and Kari.

“No.” Kurogane and Kari answered right away.

“You’re all immortal now!” Mokona happily announced, bouncing up and down.

“Huh?” Just about everyone asked, confused.

“Yeah. Yuko said that Maya told her, and Kurogane and Kari that once Kari and Kurogane had their first kiss, you would all become immortal—unless killed.” Mokona happily announced.

“Mom never told me anything like that before…” Kari stated, confused, scratching her head—which was starting to hurt.

“But when she talked to you last night, she said something to you.” Mokona started, only making Kari’s head hurt more.

Right then and there, it became clear to Kurogane that Kari forgot about Maya showing up last night.

“Don’t you worry about that right now. Eat. We’ll discuss it later. As for you—we’re going to discuss some stuff right now.” Kurogane calmly instructed before growling at Mokona, dragging it out of the room and downstairs.

“I’ll go with.” Fai and Syaoran said at the same time, following Kurogane.

“This can’t be good…” Tami sighed, watching the door as Momo and Sakura sat next to Kari.

** With Kurogane, Mokona, Fai, & Syaoran: **

“Kurogane’s hurting me!” Mokona complained.

“Trust me; this ain’t nothing. What is the meaning of you opening your damn trap?! For some fucked up reason, Kari isn’t allowed to remember certain things about her mother. You know this; you were there the day that damn witch explained that.” Kurogane spoke as calmly as he could; deep down, he knew Mokona was just an innocent pawn—or something.

“Maya came to Mokona last night and told Mokona to explain what to you all what she told Yuko and you last night. She said it was ok and that Kari would be ok—that she wouldn’t be affected.” Mokona immediately explained, looking Kurogane in the eyes.

As soon as Kurogane let go of Mokona, it went to Syaoran.

“Ok—I’ve had enough of this shit. You’ve known Maya for a long time, correct?” Kurogane asked Mokona, annoyed.

“Yes; they’ve been friends for a long time.” Mokona answered right away; it had never seen Kurogane this mad before.

“And Kari?” Kurogane asked, trying—and failing to calm down.

“Since she was a baby. Yuko told me about her—said she was important.” Mokona answered.

“Do you know why, all of a sudden, Maya wants Kari to forget about her?” Kurogane asked, looking at Mokona.

“No.” Mokona answered.

“Ok. Get that damn witch over to us; I want to talk to her—now!” Kurogane snapped.

“Kurogane, try to stay calm.” Fai calmly stated.

“What do you know?!” Kurogane snapped, demanding an answer because Fai knew a hell of a lot more the last time as well.

“I don’t know anything—honestly. I understand with our past history and everything, you may not believe me; but I really don’t know anything.” Fai answered.

“What can I help you with?” Yuko asked, looking at Kurogane.

“I want answers—straight answers. Not some run around bullshit. You obviously know Maya really well; you were best friends and whatever. Why does she want Kari to forget her? What is going on? Are we all some kind of clone or whatever? Right now, I don’t know shit except that Kari’s upstairs struggling with whatever it is that’s screwing with her! I know it’s not the Creampuff’s fault. And not only will I not let you—or anyone mess with Kari, but I will not let anyone mess with the rest of my family either. That includes the damn Creampuff. So what is going on?!” Kurogane snapped, beyond pissed off, defending not only Kari but Mokona and everyone else as well.

“I cannot tell you. It’s not the right time. Only Maya knows when the right time is. No, Fai, Mokona, nor does anyone else know what’s going on. No, none of you are clones of any sorts. Yes, Kari is important. No, I’m not using her for anything. I have no reason to. Honestly, I want this to be done and over with so I can go back to just being dead. I’m on this side for a reason. But Maya doesn’t trust Watanuki to handle or see this through.” Yuko calmly explained.

“Well, then send Maya here to explain it to me.” Kurogane growled.

“I can’t make that woman do anything she doesn’t want to. In due time, you’ll find out everything you need to know—about why and who and _what_ Kari is—and why you’re so attracted to her. But I’ve said too much as is. Go eat. You’re to be to the next world within the next hour.” Yuko explained before disappearing, pissing Kurogane off even more.

“Where are you going?” Syaoran asked, looking at Kurogane.

“For a walk. I don’t want to be around Kari when I’m pissed off like this; she don’t need that. And I’m going alone; I need to think.” Kurogane responded, walking away.

“What about breakfast?” Fai called.

“I’m fine; don’t worry about me! Just make sure Kari eats!” Kurogane yelled before slamming a door behind him.

“What do you think Yuko meant by who and what Kari is? She’s half-witch and half-human, isn’t she?” Syaoran asked, looking at Fai.

“I’m not sure. I know I feel a lot of magic coming from Kari, but it seems stunted or something. I believed that that could very well be because she’s only half-witch. But with how Yuko was talking—I’m not sure anymore. I know for a fact that Kurogane feels something; he’s mentioned it before.” Fai explained, thinking about it all.

“We can’t very well ask Kari; it could hurt her more than anything.” Syaoran said, stating a fact.

“Yes. And even if it didn’t hurt her because of her mother wanting her to forget, it’ll most likely just confuse her even more. It’s clear she knows or thinks she’s half-witch and half-human. Even so, it’s not up to us; it’s up to Kurogane.” Fai replied.

“Yeah…” Syaoran sighed.

“Let’s head back up.” Fai suggested, looking at his longtime travel companion.

Syaoran didn’t reply; they just walked back upstairs.

“Where’s Kurgi?” Kari asked when Fai, Syaoran, and Mokona walked in, confused.

“Is he still angry?” Tami asked, looking at the two.

“Kurogane went for a walk to calm down; he just got done talking to Yuko—to which, he didn’t get the answers he wanted. So he’s just a little angry. But don’t worry; he’ll be back in time to leave.” Fai answered while Syaoran sat down to eat.

“Don’t worry; Kurogane just needs some time. He’s not mad at you—or anyone here—not even Mokona.” Mokona happily explained.

“He does say for you to eat though.” Syaoran stated, looking at Kari.

“What about him?” Kari asked, concerned.

“He says not to worry about him right now; he’s not hungry.” Fai calmly replied.

“Don’t worry, Kari; even if it’s just a roll or something like that, we’ll make him eat before we leave.” Tami stated with a determined smile.

** Half An Hour Later: **

“‘Bout time you got back. We leave in fifteen minutes, you know?” Nami asked as soon as Kurogane returned.

“Don’t start. I told Fai, Syaoran, and Creampuff I was taking a walk to calm down. I don’t want to be around Kari when I’m angry like that. Where is she anyway?” Kurogane replied, trying to remain calm before asking, looking for Kari.

“She’s just got done taking a bath; I just helped her out so she could get dressed. She’s stressed, so I figured she should try to relax a little. She’s also not doing so well energy wise.” Tami calmly replied, walking out of the bathroom.

“Great… When I next see Maya…” Kurogane started, only to be stopped by Tami.

“It has nothing to do with Maya. When Fai, Syaoran, and Mokona got back Kari asked where you were right away. They replied with you just needed some time—that you were angry, but not at any of us. Syaoran mentioned that you said she needed to eat, and she asked what about you. To which Fai replied that you said not to worry about you; you weren’t hungry. I told her not to worry; even if it was just something small, we’d make you eat. So here; eat this. Even if you’re not hungry, it’ll give Kari some peace of mind. Just as you worry about her, she worries about you.” Tami explained, handing Kurogane a sandwich with a sausage patty, egg patty, and bacon between two pancake buns.

“Fine. Why does Fai have welts on his head?” Kurogane grumbled, taking the sandwich before looking at Fai. 

“Tami beat the crap out of him for telling Kari you weren’t hungry and weren’t planning on eating any time soon.” Ryou replied.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to eat any time soon; I just wasn’t hungry at the time being. Jeez…” Kurogane huffed.

“Kurgi, you’re back. Are you feeling better?” Kari softly asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Still a little annoyed. But it’s nothing for you to worry about; it has nothing to do with you—or anyone here. Although, a certain mage is really starting to piss me off. How are you feeling? Did you eat?” Kurogane explained and then asked, looking at Kari.

“I’m ok; I just feel a little weak today. Yes, I had some pancakes, sausage patties, a sunny-side-up-egg, and some orange juice. Are you eating?” Kari answered and then asked, not noticing the sandwich in Kurogane’s hand.

“Yeah, I have whatever this thing is. Don’t worry—too much. I’m not going to quite eating; I just wasn’t hungry at that very moment. I promise you, I’m just fine.” Kurogane explained, looking at Kari.

“Ok.” Kari softly replied.

“Is everything ok up here?” Kota and Kay asked, walking in.

“Yeah, everything’s just fine.” Everyone replied, looking at the two.

“Are you all ready to head out?” Kay asked, looking at the group.

“Is it time already?” Sakura asked, looking from them to a clock.

“Yeah. Sorry, these clocks are about ten minutes slow.” Kota sheepishly stated.

“You didn’t tell them that when they first got here?” Kay asked, narrowing her eyes at her husband.

“With everything going on, it must’ve slipped my mind. It didn’t seem like the most important thing at any time.” Kota answered.

“At least we’re all packed. Good call, Sakura.” Ryou stated, looking at Sakura, who just blushed.

“Well, I guess we should be headed out.” Fai sighed, looking at everyone; he would miss Ferris—much like he missed every other world they visit and leave.

“Come on, Kari.” Kurogane spoke, picking Kari up—after shoving the sandwich down his throat.

“That’s not very healthy…” Nami stated, narrowing her eyes at Kurogane.

“Yeah—well, it’s time to go. Got no time to slowly eat.” Kurogane replied as Kari weakly clung to him.

“Thanks for having us.” Kari, Momo, and Sakrua thanked with smiles.

“Take care!” Kay called.

“Come back someday!” Kota called.

“Thank you for everything!” The rest of the group called back.

“Keep the money; it will change to the next world’s currency.” Kota stated when they tried to hand him back his money.

“Ok. Thanks!” Syaoran said as Mokona opened up its mouth and swallowed them, sending them to their next destination...


End file.
